Watashi Dake Mitsumete Ite, Ne?
by LunaGitana
Summary: MÍRAME SÓLO A MÍ ¿SÍ?... Después de que creían que nada los separaría, Syaoran recibe una llamada de su madre y ahora tendrá que regresar a Hong Kong, para presentar a su prometida frente a toda la familia Li. TERMINADA
1. La Noticia

**Capítulo 1 "La Noticia"**

"_El Comienzo De Toda Una Vida A Tu Lado"_

Ya había pasado un semestre desde que la persona más importante en su corazón había vuelto de Hong Kong, habían tenido tiempos difíciles… tres años de espera, un dulce reencuentro y seis meses de recuerdos felices juntos. Inclusive él se había armado de valor para proponerle matrimonio y en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda brillaba un hermoso diamante que sellaba esa promesa. Algunas de sus compañeras habían notado este último detalle pero ninguna salvo su mejor amiga se había atrevido a cuestionarla al respecto, literalmente estallando de la emoción cuando su linda prima de ojos verdes le contó lo sucedido. Aunque no se casarían hasta dentro de algunos años, porque actualmente eran muy jóvenes… cursando el tercer año de secundaria para ser más exactos. El curso había finalizado y se encontraban frente al inicio de unas blancas vacaciones de invierno, la nieve caía sobre los tejados de las casas dándole a la colonia de Tomoeda un aspecto de postal navideña, en las tiendas se hacían presentes las decoraciones de la época y la gente iba de aquí para allá comprando regalos, emocionada.

Era una de esas tardes en las que Syaoran iba a visitarla saliendo del trabajo, normalmente trabajaba por la tarde en una cafetería cerca de su departamento pero al iniciar las vacaciones hizo los arreglos necesarios con el cajero de la mañana para que cambiaran el turno sólo durante ese tiempo, pues se le hacía más conveniente. Llegó a la casa enfundado en una gruesa chamarra de jugador de football americano, aunque finalmente había aceptado la insistente petición de los integrantes del equipo de basketball de la escuela de que se uniera a ellos. Una bufanda cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y pantalones de mezclilla. Un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros le abrió la puerta mirándolo con un gesto malhumorado, detrás de él lo saludó otro de cabello grisáceo y anteojos con una sonrisa gentil. El chico preguntó por su novia con cierto recelo hacia su futuro cuñado acomodándose la mochila en el hombro y sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sopló una ráfaga de viento helado (("¡Rayos¿Por qué Japón tiene que ser un país tan frío?")) pensó refiriéndose tanto al clima como a la naturaleza hostil de su anfitrión.

- "Sakura está ocupada" –le respondió secamente el hermano, entrecerrando la puerta para azotársela en la cara- "No puede estar perdiendo el tiempo todos los días contigo" –una mano detuvo el portón antes de que éste se cierre.

- "Sé amable, To-ya" –interrumpió la falsa identidad del guardián de la luna con su misma sonrisa cordial antes de que el chico pudiera protestar- "Iré a llamarla, pasa por favor" –le indicó empujando a Tôuya, quien se dejó guiar mansamente por él pero sin quitar la cara de enfado, para abrir la puerta más ampliamente y darle paso al joven visitante.

- "Gracias" –respondió el chico de ojos marrones entrando sin dejar de intercambiar miradas asesinas con el hermano mayor de su novia, mientras el otro muchacho se encaminaba a las escaleras.

No fue necesario que el conejo de nieve llamara a la alegre chica de ojos verdes pues ésta bajó corriendo emocionada en cuanto su novio se hubo sentado en el sofá (tras haberse quitado la chamarra, la bufanda y los guantes), muy en contra de la voluntad de Tôuya quien se había tenido que aguantar refunfuñando mientras fingía buscar algo en el refrigerador. Detrás de ella bajó volando un muñequito alado aparentemente de felpa color amarillo, quien también tenía un semblante de fastidio y la seguía como guardaespaldas amargado. Ella se disculpó por haber tardado tanto en arreglarse y se sentó al lado del chico dándole un beso fugaz en los labios que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran levemente. Una vena se resaltó en la frente del hermano sobre-protector y Yukito tuvo que arrastrarlo literalmente hacia las escaleras para que no terminara asesinando a su joven cuñado, igualmente jaló de la cola al pequeño guardián que luchaba inútilmente para zafarse y volar a interponerse entre su ama y el "_mocoso"_.

- "Ying Fa" –la llamó gravemente por su nombre en chino una vez que estuvieron solos- "¿Recuerdas que cuando inició el semestre te dije que mi madre quería que volviera a Hong Kong?"

- "Sí" –la chica se revolvió nerviosa mirando hacia las cosas de su novio que yacían sobre la mochila a un lado de él- "Ya le hablé a Onii-Chan y a papá al respecto" –en su mente cruzó la imagen de su hermano a punto de estallar de la furia y la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padre.

- "Bueno… ella llamó esta mañana" –continuó él nervioso y preocupado- "Quiere que sea ahora, aprovechando que son vacaciones de invierno" –bajó la mirada mientras la chica lo tomaba cariñosamente de las manos, las subió a la altura de sus labios y las besó antes de continuar- "Pero eso no es todo…" –suspiró- "No será por pocos días… quiere que sea por lo menos un mes."

- "¡¿Hoe¿Un mes?" –exclamó sobresaltada la chica mientras el joven asentía miserablemente apretando cariñosamente sus manos- "Pero, Syaoran…"

La conversación fue abruptamente interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. La chica le dirigió a su novio una mirada de angustia, decidida a finalizarla antes de levantarse a abrir la puerta pero el timbre sonó de nuevo en cuanto abrió la boca para tomar aire. Él insistió en que fuera a atender la puerta (("Mejor abre, debe tener mucho frío allá afuera")) y ella se encaminó a la entrada después de dudarlo un momento. Frente a ella estaba una chica de cabello negro largo, lacio en el nacimiento pero rizado en las puntas, tenía brillo en los labios y una pálida sombra lila aplicada en los ojos. Traía puesta una falda larga y botas cortas, una blusa morada y encima un suéter, bufanda y guantes. Sobre su cabeza un gracioso sombrero tejido con un pompon. Sonrió dulcemente mientras su amiga la invitaba a pasar para luego subir corriendo las escaleras en busca de su bolso.

- "Buenas tardes, Li-Kun" –saludó alegremente parada frente a él.

- "Daidouji-San" –replicó inclinándose en una reverencia a modo de saludo respetuoso mientras se ponía la chamarra y los guantes.

La antigua Card Captor bajó las escaleras y los tres amigos se dirigieron a la puerta con sus abrigos puestos y caminaron hacia el centro comercial platicando animadamente acerca de los festejos navideños. Últimamente les había dado por hacer fiestas casi por cualquier tontería y no iban a desaprovechar un verdadero motivo para celebrar como lo era la nochebuena. En el camino se encontraron con Kenzo Tange, un compañero de clases que antes había estado tercamente interesado en cortejar a Sakura pero que ahora se había dado por vencido, hecho las paces con Syaoran y comenzaba a surgir dentro de su corazón un interés hacia Tomoyo, aún no estaba bien definido pero ya se habían hecho buenos amigos y se llamaban por sus nombres. Se trataba de un chico de ojos color miel y cabello chocolate oscuro, frenillos en los dientes y medianamente alto. De complexión delgada y no demasiado atlético, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una chamarra negra, el cuello envuelto en una bufanda amarilla y no traía guantes. Como se habían puesto de acuerdo con él para salir a comprar regalos de navidad, se unió al trío no sin causarle cierto recelo a su ex rival de amores quien había aceptado su amistad un poco a regañadientes.

- "¿Y qué piensas comprar, Tomoyo-Kun?" –preguntó el joven de frenillos mirándola con interés- "Yo ya compré casi todos, sólo me falta uno para mi mamá y otro para mi hermana."

- "Pues… el de Sakura-Chan lo escogí desde el verano y lo tengo guardado…" –comenzó haciendo que la aludida se tropezara torpemente con la cara sonrojada y lo único que evitó que se impactara en el suelo fue la reacción de su novio quien la sostuvo en sus brazos, a los dos chicos les apareció una gotita de sudor en la frente- "El de mamá lo compré ayer junto con los de Chiharu-Chan, Rika-Chan y Naoko-Chan…" –continuó enumerándolos con sus dedos después de reír graciosamente.

- "¡Pero, Tomoyo-Chan!" –chilló la chica de ojos verdes aún entre los brazos de su novio- "¡Me da mucha pena!" (("¡Ojalá no sea un vestido muy atrevido y me haga usarlo frente a todos!"))

- "Así que solamente me falta comprar algo para mi bisabuelo" –finalizó ella después de volver a reír por la reacción de su mejor amiga- "Pero no sé qué comprarle…"

Entraron a la tienda de la señorita Maki, la cual le traía muchos recuerdos al joven de Hong Kong, miró nostálgico el anaquel de cartas recordando la ocasión en que salieron a la venta unas cartas muy parecidas a las entonces Cartas Clow y Meiling compró una de las auténticas por equivocación. Pronto volvería a ver a su prima y eso le causaba una gran alegría, estaba muy agradecido con ella por lo que había hecho por él y también porque tenía la seguridad de que contaba con ella como una aliada en la situación que estaba por enfrentar. Se sonrojó un poco al echar un vistazo a la tienda y descubrir que casi toda la mercancía estaba enfocada al público femenino, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver lo encantada que estaba su novia con todas las cosas que veía. Tanto ella como su prima y mejor amiga caminaban de un lado a otro admirando los peluches de animales polares, las tarjetas, los broches con flores de nochebuena, las esferas decoradas y con forma de pinos, los bastones de caramelo, etc. riendo emocionadas y mostrándose mutuamente lo que les parecía más bonito. A su lado, Kenzo estaba igual de cohibido tratando de camuflajearse con un estante decorado con adornos navideños brillantes, donde había libretas de diferentes colores.

- "¿No deberías estar buscando algo para tu hermana, Tange-San?" –le dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado rudo- "Ven, te ayudaré…" –prosiguió al ver que el otro no presentaba señales de vida y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

- "¿Por qué haces esto, Li-San?" –inquirió desconfiado el aludido, extrañado de que su frío compañero mostrara indicios de una actitud amistosa.

- "Daidouji-San te ha agarrado cariño…" –confesó el chico sin dirigirle la mirada, recorriendo con ésta el lugar en busca de un buen regalo- "De alguna forma estoy en deuda con ella… además tengo cuatro hermanas, también debería buscar algo para ellas…"

- "¿Tomoyo-Kun?" –preguntó sonrojado el chico de ojos color miel- "Es cierto… respecto a ella…" –titubeó jugando con sus manos nerviosamente- "Yo quería preguntarte" –tragó saliva al sentir la mirada de su interlocutor sobre él- "Digo… tú la conoces desde hace tiempo…" –el oyente seguía mirándolo con esa cara inexpresiva y a la vez casi fría que lo caracterizaba- "Al grano… ¿Qué crees que pueda regalarle?"

- "Lo que yo sé que a Daidouji-San le gusta más es Sakura" (("Lo entiendo, a mí también")) –respondió el chico con un tono casual haciendo que su interlocutor caiga ruidosamente al suelo con una gota GIGANTE de sudor en la frente- "Pero supongo que podemos encontrar algo que le agrade por aquí…"

- "Gracias, Li-San" –replicó el chico de cabello oscuro desde el piso sobándose la nuca (a causa del golpe de la caída tenía un GRAN chichón)- "¿Me ayudarías a escogerlo?" –pidió tímidamente mientras su compañero le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El aludido sonrió ligeramente y ambos caminaron por la tienda, por sugerencia del pequeño lobo, estuvieron cerca de las chicas para que Kenzo pudiera observar cuáles eran los objetos que llamaban más la atención de la chica de mirada amatista. Syaoran se aproximó a su novia y la tomó de la mano, el chico de ojos color miel los miró ruborizado y sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la mano blanca y fina de Tomoyo que oscilaba alegremente a un costado de ella… tan libre e inalcanzable, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Sacudió violentamente la cabeza tratando de espantar esos pensamientos ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo todo eso¿Por qué sentía ese calor en las mejillas¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se aceleraba? Corrió a ocultarse detrás de una pila de muñecos cuando se percató de que Sakura lo miraba con una mirada interrogante pero inocente (("¿Hoe?")). Fingió con todas sus fuerzas estar interesado en los peluches hasta que Syaoran se dio cuenta de la situación e intervino a su favor volteando la cara de su novia hacia él para darle un beso en los labios. Kenzo suspiró aliviado aunque aún sentía los celos arder dentro de su estómago… era obvio que Sakura aún le gustaba pero estaba resignado… sabía que su amor nunca sería correspondido.

- "Creo que voy a comprar este broche para mí" –anunció la joven de cabello largo violáceo sosteniendo entre sus manos uno con forma de campana- "Lo usaré en la fiesta que haremos en casa de Yamazaki-Kun" –se lo puso sobre la blusa acercándose al espejo para verlo mejor.

- "¿Y qué te parece éste para Rika-Chan?" –le preguntó Sakura mostrándole uno con la forma de un ángel tocando un arpa- "Me gusta aunque no sé si están mejor estos aretes" –agregó acercándole unos aretes de perlas ligeramente rosadas, su novio ahora estaba parado detrás de ella con las manos en su cintura (en la de ella).

- "Creo que los aretes son hermosos" –replicó la chica quitándose el broche decidida a comprarlo- "Son más su estilo."

Visitaron varias tiendas y compraron los regalos que les hacían falta, los llevaron a envolver y decidieron entrar a ver una película (no más café y pasteles, por favor), a petición de las chicas, compraron boletos para una comedia romántica. Hubo un momento en el que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron a punto de besarse pero Kenzo comenzó a reír estrepitosamente antes de darse cuenta de que la escena no tenía la más mínima gracia, sus tres acompañantes se le quedaron viendo extrañados como si temieran por su salud mental hasta que él fue disminuyendo la risa fingida (que más bien eran puros gritos) y se quedó quieto en su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Saliendo del cine, se despidieron y se dirigieron en parejas hacia lados opuestos de la ciudad, los chicos cargando caballerosamente todos los paquetes de las chicas. El que se veía realmente cómico era Kenzo ya que Tomoyo había vaciado casi todas las tiendas a las que habían visitado y el pobre muchacho apenas podía verse debajo de todas las cajas mientras ella insistía en ayudarlo a llevar algunas.

- "No te preocupes, Tomoyo-Kun" –repetía el joven por enésima vez camino a la mansión Daidouji- "Por cierto ¿No habías dicho que sólo ibas a comprar algo para tu abuelo?"

- "Sí" –admitió ella sonrojándose ligeramente- "Pero no pude resistirme ¡Todo estaba tan divino!" –se inclinó para ver a los ojos de su compañero a través de la pila de paquetes que éste sostenía- "Perdón por esto, mi mamá necesitaba a las guardaespaldas hoy para que…"

- "No hay problema" –le respondió el chico ocultándose entre las cajas- "De todos modos mi casa es por aquí."

- "Gracias, Kenzo-Kun…" –la chica sonrió dulcemente ocultando uno de sus largos mechones detrás de su oreja- "Eres muy dulce."

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino. En cuanto la joven avisó de su llegada, un grupo de sirvientes le abrieron la puerta y se apresuraron a liberar al chico de ojos color miel de la carga que llevaba. Su amiga de mirada amatista lo invitó a pasar a tomar té pero él se negó inventando una excusa para luego despedirse de ella y partir rumbo a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la cabeza llena de confusiones (el muy tonto olvidó sus compras en casa de ella porque los paquetes se mezclaron). Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, un muy enojado Tôuya esperaba el regreso de su pequeña hermana. En cuanto divisó a la joven pareja a lo lejos, apretó los puños con furia pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó en dirección a ella y se encontró con esos ojos color caramelo que tanto amaba, inmediatamente sintió como toda la ira se le desvanecía del cuerpo. De alguna manera lo convenció de que subieran a su habitación para dejar en paz a los muchachos, al que no pudo controlar fue a Kero, quien insistió en quedarse a vigilar todos y cada uno de los movimientos del "_enemigo/mocoso"_.

- "¿Y cuándo saldrá el avión rumbo a Hong Kong?" –inquirió preocupada la chica una vez que hubo servido dos tazas de té caliente, el pequeño guardián amarillo volaba sobre su cabeza listo para atacar al novio de su ama en cualquier momento.

- "Mañana" –respondió seriamente el aludido mirando hacia el fondo de su taza de té completamente intacto.

- "¡¿MAÑANA?!" –el grito estaba más lleno de felicidad que de sorpresa- "¿Y ya no vas a volver¡Sííííííííííííí!" –volaba de un lado a otro sacudiendo las patitas amarillas con euforia- "¡Por fin¡Por fin nos desharemos del mocoso!"

- "No, Kero-Chan" –le respondió su ama con una sonrisa- "Nosotros iremos con él."

- "¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!" –Tôuya había rodado por las escaleras haciendo un estruendo, detrás de él, Yukito bajaba asustado por la salud de su _amigo_- "¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, MONSTRUO¡Sobre mi cadáver¡Tú no vas a ningún lado con este mocoso!"

- "¡Qué malo eres, Onii-Chan!" –se quejó la chica haciendo pucheros- "¡Papá seguramente va a darme permiso!" –mientras tanto Cerberus ya había adoptado su verdadera forma y estaba luchando por liberarse de una llave que Syaoran le había aplicado al cuello oportunamente.

- "¿Puedo saber de qué permiso están hablando?" –el señor Fujitaka estaba parado en la entrada, quitándose los zapatos con la puerta todavía abierta detrás de él.

- "¡Papá!" –la chica lo miró petrificada mientras detrás de ella, su novio y su guardián se quedaban completamente quietos- "Pues… verás…"

- "Vine a solicitar su permiso para llevar a Sakura a Hong Kong" –se le adelantó el muchacho inmediatamente soltando a Cerberus para hacerle una educada reverencia al padre de su novia- "Voy a presentarla ante mi familia como mi prometida."

Tôuya y Kero casi sufren un ataque cardiaco, Yukito por su parte se quedó con su misma sonrisa imperturbable como siempre y el señor Fujitaka se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente preguntando por los detalles del viaje mientras colgaba su abrigo en uno de los percheros de la entrada y se desenrollaba la bufanda. Syaoran respondió a todas las preguntas seria y formalmente como un soldado hablándole a su general. A pesar de todas las quejas de Kero (quien había retomado su forma falsa) y de los gruñidos no disimulados de Tôuya, el profesor de arqueología aceptó dejar ir a su hija, no sin que antes el hermano guarura se anexara para poder "proteger" a su hermanita. Sakura abrazó a su novio, emocionada y éste le dirigió una sonrisa sin desvanecer del todo su actitud madura. Luego de eso, el muchacho se despidió de todos para ir a hacer los últimos preparativos y dejó a la familia Kinomoto (y al colado Tsukishiro) sumidos en una cena silenciosa dentro de un ambiente tenso. Casi sin tocar su plato por la emoción, la chica de cabello castaño claro corto corrió hacia su habitación para empacar todas sus cosas, el muñequito amarillo de felpa tampoco pudo comer pero porque sentía que le iba a dar indigestión, volaba detrás de ella como si temiera que se fuera a ir sin él.

- "¿Llevaré esta chamarra? No, allá en Hong Kong no hace tanto frío, mejor llevo este suéter" –hablaba sola distraídamente mientras seleccionaba su ropa, de rodillas en el suelo con la maleta frente a ella- "¿Y qué tal el traje de baño? Voy a llevarlo por si acaso…"

- "Sakura ¿Desde cuándo usas tangas de hilo dental?" –preguntó el peluchito levantando algo que parecía una larga tira color rosa pálido con manchas color chocolate- "¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que uses esto delante del mocoso pervertido ese!"

- "¡Kero-Chan!" –exclamó ella con la cara brillando en color rojo mientras se lo arrebataba- "¡Esto no es una tanga, es la parte de arriba del bikini¡Y Syaoran no es ningún pervertido!" –agregó con un puño amenazante.

- "¡JA¡Pero aceptas que es un mocoso!" –rió triunfante el pequeño guardián antes de ser aplastado por una montaña de ropa que su ama dejó caer sobre él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- "Cerberus tiene razón" –la voz de su hermano llegó hacia ellos que se encontraban envueltos en una guerra de almohadas (Cerberus en su forma original)- "Mejor deja eso porque no vas a usarlo allá… la gente podría asustarse y morir de un ataque cardiaco."

- "¡Onii-Chan!" –gritó ella desde el suelo, donde yacía cubierta de plumas mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cara- "¡Eres muy malo!"

- "No, Sakura…" –murmuró en un tono tan bajo que solamente él lo pudo escuchar, a la vez que el guardián reanudaba su pelea amistosa con su joven ama ignorándolo por completo- "Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo…"

Tôuya se retiró a su habitación para preparar sus cosas con una vena resaltada en la frente, Yukito lo miraba tristemente sin que éste se percatara de ello. Se limitó a pasarle las prendas que le parecía que debía llevar con una sonrisa melancólica. Fue hasta que cerró la maleta, con un golpe más fuerte de lo que realmente era necesario, que notó el silencio inusual en su "_amigo"_ de ojos color caramelo y cabello negro grisáceo. Le dirigió una mirada oscura tratando de descubrir lo que se ocultaba más allá de esos anteojos y esa sonrisa a medio terminar que disfrazaba su rostro de pálida piel. No fue necesario decir nada, los ojos de la falsa identidad de Yue comenzaron a llenarse instantáneamente de lágrimas que se rehusaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera abrir la boca, antes de que Tôuya entendiera qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente, antes de que sus pensamientos tomaran un orden lógico y salieran de su boca bajo la forma de palabras, el conejo de nieve se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo que expresaba todo lo que sentía y todo lo que pensaba. La angustia, el dolor, la nostalgia, el miedo y la tristeza, todos fundidos en un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

- "Voy a extrañarte mucho To-ya" –le dijo enjugando sus lágrimas en el pecho del muchacho de cabello negro- "No… ya te extraño y ni siquiera te has ido."

- "¿Yuki?" –la voz del muchacho se escuchaba temblorosa y asombrada- "Es verdad… tú… tú no vienes con nosotros."

- "No tiene caso que vaya mientras Sakura-Chan no esté en peligro" –dijo miserablemente hundiéndose en el pecho del hermano mayor del ama de su verdadera identidad- "Además no tengo dinero para el pasaje" –agregó con una sonrisa triste que su interlocutor no pudo ver porque lo estaba abrazando.

- "Te llamaré por teléfono todos los días" –lo consoló Tôuya- "También te extrañaré, Yuki" –lo apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Sakura ya había terminado de empacar todas sus cosas y se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga poniéndola al tanto de toda la situación, mientras el muñequito de felpa comía una dona de chocolate sentado en su regazo. La chica de mirada amatista se llevó una gran sorpresa aunque trató de disimular la tristeza que le causaba la partida de su mejor amiga, intentó animarla y compartir su euforia, la cual le impedía darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que Tomoyo ahora estaba ocultando. Frente a la joven Card Master estaba su maleta ya cerrada y lista para levantarla y llevársela. Tenía el teléfono apoyado en el hombro y con las manos programaba varios relojes despertadores para el día siguiente, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormida y estaba segura de que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño muy temprano. Kero había terminado de comerse la rosquilla y ahora registraba el refrigerador en busca de algo más, normalmente comía mucho pero ahora la ansiedad lo hacía triplicar la cantidad acostumbrada.

- "Estoy muy nerviosa, Tomoyo-Chan" –le confesó la chica a su prima aún programando uno de los despertadores, torpemente y con las manos temblorosas- "¿Cómo va a reaccionar la familia de Syaoran cuando me presente como su prometida?"

- "No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan" –la animó ella, tratando de que no se notara en su voz la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos- (("Volverá pronto, además si ella está feliz, yo también lo estaré")) "Recuerda que cuando conocimos a la mamá de Li-Kun, ella te aceptó muy bien…"

- "Sí, pero esa vez Syaoran y yo ni siquiera nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres" –replicó la chica asentando el último de los relojes en una mesita que tenía a su lado- "No sé si las cosas van a cambiar ahora que nuestra relación es tan… _formal_."

- "Recuerda que tú tienes tu frase invencible, Sakura-Chan" –insistió Tomoyo con una voz entusiasta ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos de una manera admirable.

- "Estoy segura de que todo estará bien" –recitó Sakura con una sonrisa tranquila sintiendo como la preocupación se desvanecía- "Muchas gracias Tomoyo-Chan, me siento mucho mejor."

- "¡Eso es, Sakura-Chan!" –ovacionó la joven de largos cabellos negros- "Bueno, tengo que colgar o si no, no voy a terminar tus nuevos atuendos… nos vemos mañana."

- "¡Pero, Tomoyo-Chan!" –se quejó la chica sonrojada con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente- "¿Nuevos atuendos¡Es que me da mucha pena!"

Pero su prima ya había colgado el teléfono, aunque en realidad tenía un vestido a medio terminar asentado en el regazo, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima sobre él mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y ojos tristes. Sakura se extrañó al escuchar el silencio al otro lado del auricular (("¿Hoe?")) pero después de comprobar que su amiga ya no estaba ahí, alzó los hombros y colgó. Recogió todos los despertadores que había estado programando para distribuirlos en toda su habitación, tenía el estómago revuelto a pesar de los consejos de su amiga y de nada le sirvió repetirse a sí misma su "_frase invencible"_ ya que cada vez que la volvía a pronunciar, se le hacía un poco más improbable… un poco menos verdadera… un poco más lejana. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y contempló tristemente el lugar vacío que usualmente ocupaba su libro de cartas, ahora envuelto y cuidadosamente empacado en su maleta, tomó el osito gris que le había regalado su novio y lo puso sobre la cama, después de ponerse la pijama y cepillarse el cabello cuidadosamente, abrazó al peluche y se quedó acostada con los ojos abiertos, los nervios no la dejaban dormir. Kero se acostó a un lado de ella para sentir en qué momento se levantaba y ella sonrió ante la inseguridad de su guardián, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida... solamente se quedó pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Bueno, creo que no quedaron más cosas que aclarar acerca de la localización temporal del fic, en cuanto a si es del manga o del anime, bueno, digamos que del anime para no sentirnos tan perdidos aunque en realidad no importa mucho porque de donde tomé más referencias fue de la primera película.

También, como dato curioso podría decirse que es una especie de continuación del fic "Jibun Ni Makenai Yo" pero en realidad no se necesita haberlo leído anteriormente para entender éste, trataré de aclarar cualquier comentario que pudiera referirse a algo que ocurrió durante éste para evitarles la molestia de tener que leerlo, aunque si gustan… pues adelante…

Sin nada más que decir, espero cualquier comentario, duda o lo que sea y espero que les agrade.

LunaGitana


	2. Regreso a Hong Kong

**Capítulo 2 "Regreso a Hong Kong"**

_"Nervios, Dudas Y Nuevos Peligros Por Enfrentar"_

Era un día nublado y frío, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Japón, cuatro figuras esperaban el anuncio del vuelo de las diez de la mañana. El profesor Kinomoto había partido hacía unas cuantas horas rumbo a Osaka por cuestiones de trabajo, no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente de sus hijos y desearles mucha suerte. Una chica de largo cabello negro violáceo y brillantes ojos azul rey corrió hacia ellos desequilibradamente por el peso de una maleta roja que llevaba colgada de un hombro, la larga falda de su vestido ondeaba en el aire detrás de ella al igual que su larga cabellera, sus pasos hacían eco en la enorme sala de espera cada vez que sus zapatos de tacón alto se impactaban con el reluciente piso. Traía puesta una bufanda color azul cielo sobre una blusa blanca de manga larga y en una de sus manos apretaba los guantes que se acababa de quitar mientras con la otra evitaba que el tirante de la bolsa se le resbalara del hombro, llegó hasta ellos jadeando y no pudo articular palabra hasta que se hubo sentado para tomar aire.

- "¡Sakura-Chan!" –alcanzó a decir en cuanto se calmó un poco, tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas a causa de la agitación- "¡Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo!"

- "¡Pero, Tomoyo-Chan!" –exclamó sorprendida la aludida al reparar en la maleta que su amiga ahora había asentado junto a ella- "¡Pensé que no ibas a venir con nosotros!"

- "No, no voy a ir, estoy ayudando a mi mamá con el diseño de unos juguetes nuevos…" –aclaró alargándole la maleta a su prima de ojos verdes- "Esto es para ti, son los vestidos que te hice especialmente para tu viaje a visitar a la familia de Li-Kun" –sonrió aún respirando agitada y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al muchacho- "Por favor, asegúrate de tomar muchas fotos y enviármelas por correo…"

- "¡Tomoyo-Chan!" –se abalanzó sobre ella su amiga de cabello castaño claro, rodeándola con un fuerte abrazo mientras el muchacho sonreía levemente hacia la aludida y de sus ojos amatistas brotaba una tímida lágrima apenas perceptible- "¡Voy a extrañarte tanto! Pero prometo llamarte muy seguido" –ahora las lágrimas corrían a borbotones desde los ojos verdes de Sakura.

La chica Daidouji se separó ligeramente de su amiga ofreciéndole un pañuelo para secarse la cara. Ésta lo aceptó con una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla después de haberse pasado el paño por el rostro, esta vez la joven de cabello largo correspondió el abrazo y se limpió disimuladamente la lágrima que había brotado de sus ojos unos instantes antes. En el fondo se escuchó una voz femenina anunciando el vuelo que ellos estaban esperando con un tono un poco cantado. Los dos muchachos universitarios que habían estado sentados en silencio observando a las chicas, se despidieron discretamente como dos buenos amigos y una vez que la diseñadora se despidió del chico de Hong Kong, los tres pasajeros se dirigieron a la entrada del avión. Tôuya había comprado un boleto con el número de asiento muy alejado a los de los otros dos, cosa que le dio muy mala espina al pequeño lobo. No podía haber tenido más razón en sus sospechas ya que el muchacho de cabello y ojos oscuros gruñó orillándolo a cambiar de asiento con él para no tener más problemas.

El vuelo había pasado más o menos en paz, salvo por las pocas ocasiones en las que la joven Card Master tuvo que correr al baño para liberar al pequeño guardián con forma de peluche que llevaba oculto en su equipaje de mano. Se quejaba por la falta de aire y de comida, por lo que cuando la azafata pasó por el pasillo ofreciendo bocadillos a los pasajeros, la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro se vio forzada a pedir doble ración con la cara ruborizada ante las burlas de su hermano mayor y la mirada extrañada de otros viajeros cuando la vieron introducir la segunda ración en el bolso. Pero lo más llamativo fue la forma en que éste lo recibió gustoso como si se tratara de un ser vivo (obviamente era obra de Kero, quien se regocijaba dando vueltas en el diminuto espacio por la tan esperada llegada de un poco de alimento) y la voz que creyeron escuchar surgir de él. Finalmente, después de algunas horas de vuelo, se encontraban frente a la banda automática que les devolvería las maletas que viajaron en el otro compartimiento del avión. Syaoran y Sakura estaban jalando juntos la maleta de la chica mientras el hermano iba a buscar un carrito para transportarlas.

- "Wei llegará por nosotros en cualquier momento" –le anunció el muchacho depositando el equipaje en el piso junto al de él (en realidad él llevaba una pequeña mochila que subió consigo al avión)- "Si no me equivoco…"

- "¡Xiao-Lang!" –una alegre voz femenina llamó desde el otro lado del aeropuerto, donde estaba una chica con un vestido chino de tela de seda, de la misma edad de los chicos, junto a un hombre medianamente canoso vestido con un esmoquin- "¡Kinomoto-Chan!"

- "¡Meiling-Chan!" –exclamó la chica agitando la mano en el aire alegremente, su hermano ya había llegado a su lado y estaba subiendo las maletas de su hermanita en él- "¡Qué bueno que viniste!"

Viajaron en la limusina de la familia Li, conducida por el mayordomo, las dos chicas platicaban emocionadas mientras Syaoran miraba los edificios pasar distraídamente a través de la ventana y Tôuya se revolvía incómodo en su asiento, nervioso y sin saber por qué tenían que ocurrir ese tipo de cosas. El clima era frío pero definitivamente mucho más cálido que en la isla nipona, no había nieve cubriendo las calles aunque soplaba un viento fresco entre los cristales de los rascacielos. El automóvil se detuvo frente a la misma casa que algunos años antes visitaron en busca de ropa seca para la chica de mirada esmeralda, aún era igual de imponente, con sus jardines palaciegos y ese toque tradicional de una casa China, inclusive aún emanaba de ella el gran poder del cual era poseedora la dinastía que la habitaba. En la entrada estaban paradas cuatro mujeres jóvenes, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 20 y 27 años, todas de cabello castaño rojizo aunque de diferentes longitudes y vestidas en alegres trajes chinos modernos. En cuanto la Card Master bajó del vehículo, las cuatros se abalanzaron encima de ella abrazándola cariñosamente y diciendo que era hermosa.

- "Ya estás en casa, Hsiao-Lang" –la voz serena y penetrante de Yelan hablando en chino se escuchó haciendo que su hijo se pusiera rígido como solía hacerlo cuando era niño- "La ceremonia será mañana" –dirigió la mirada fría hacia la chica que casi estaba siendo sofocada por sus cuatro emocionadas hijas y le habló en japonés para que pudiera entenderla- "Ven conmigo, Kinomoto-San, te llevaré a tu habitación para que desempaques tus cosas."

- "Mmmmh…" –balbuceó la aludida zafándose del abrazo de una de las mujeres gracias a la ayuda de su novio, quien había abandonado su postura de excesivo respeto por un instante para acudir en su auxilio- "Disculpe… Li Yelan-Sama…" –dudó cómo plantear la idea lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a su hermano que estaba parado junto a la limosina.

- "Supuse que algo así ocurriría" –respondió la señora sin dejar de darles la espalda pero deteniéndose en su camino hacia el interior de la casa- "También mandé preparar una habitación para él, síganme por favor."

La habitación que se le había asignado a la chica era la misma que había ocupado aquel entonces cuando se quedó a dormir ahí por primera vez… en compañía de Tomoyo, Yukito y su hermano ¿Sería casualidad? (("En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable")) recitó ella casi por reflejo, de algún modo le había llegado a la mente la famosa frase del amo Clow. Pero de todos modos ¿Significaba algo¿Quería su futura suegra decirle con eso que las cosas no habían cambiado? Pero¿Cambiado respecto a qué¿Qué seguía estando de su lado y la aceptaría con la misma amabilidad¿Qué seguía siendo una niña con mucho poder pero ajena a la familia? Se tiró en la cama suspirando mientras el pequeño muñeco de felpa volaba alrededor del cuarto, feliz de por fin tener la oportunidad de estirar las alas. En la habitación contigua, su hermano mayor daba vueltas como león enjaulado preguntándose cómo rayos había acabado dentro de esa mansión llena de gente desconocida y que no tenía nada que ver con él. Extrañaba a su persona especial y en esos momentos casi se lamentaba haberlo dejado en Japón, no haber encontrado la manera de evitar esa separación.

- "No debiste decir que sí tan rápido" –por los amplios jardines paseaban dos figuras como almas en pena, hablando en chino en un susurro que hacía eco fantasmagóricamente en el espacio vacío- "Sabes que es peligroso" –se mordió el labio inferior para resistir la tentación de revelar ese secreto que había estado llevando durante tanto tiempo dentro de su corazón.

- "Si no lo hubiera hecho, ella me hubiera insistido hasta hallar el modo de obligarme" –llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en alguna parte del piso- "De todos modos no tengo miedo… tomaré el riesgo que sea necesario… lo lograremos, estoy seguro…"

- "¡Pero tía Yeh-Lang no va a descansar hasta lograr lo que quiere!" –la chica reflejaba preocupación en su mirada rubí- "¡No sé que es exactamente lo que ha estado planeando pero definitivamente no es algo bueno¡Ella quiere que tú tomes tu lugar como el heredero legítimo de la dinastía!"

- "Lo sé Mei-Ling, lo he sabido desde que tengo uso de razón" –confesó miserablemente el muchacho mientras una ráfaga de viento revolvía sus ya alborotados cabellos castaños- "Y al principio yo también quería eso pero ahora… ahora sólo quiero a Sakura…" –en sus ojos marrones había una determinación que hizo que su prima tragara saliva, consternada.

- "Lo siento mucho, Xiao-Lang…" –su voz estaba tan ahogada en un suspiro que su primo no pudo escuchar lo que dijo, aunado a que él también estaba hundido en sus propias especulaciones mientras ambos se dirigían a la casa porque se aproximaba la hora de la comida.

La antigua Card Captor estaba separando los nuevos atuendos que su mejor amiga les había confeccionado, se trataba de algunos modelos muy elegantes, propios para la ocasión y con un ligero toque oriental, muy diferentes a los estrafalarios diseños que la había hecho usar cuando capturaba las, en aquel entonces, cartas Clow. Los había extendido sobre la cama preguntándose cuáles serían las mejores ocasiones para usarlos y cómo distinguirlas, al final, decidió pedirle consejo a su prometido y comenzó a guardar toda la ropa (tanto la que era de ella como la que le había dado su prima) en el armario de la habitación. Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella le indicó que podía pasar con una amplia sonrisa, Kero ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ocultarse ya que en esa casa, toda la familia practicaba magia y podía sentir su presencia (A excepción quizá de Meiling y de Tôuya pero ellos ya lo conocían). La chica de largo cabello negro lacio atado en un odango del cual salía una coleta, entró sigilosamente a la habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa, había sustituido sus dos chonguitos infantiles por uno solo para marcar la etapa de transición de niña a mujer en la que estaba entrando.

- "Mi madre y algunos otros parientes vendrán a comer el día de hoy" –comentó con un tono casual mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que entraba al aposento- "Todos quieren conocerte, Kinomoto-Chan."

- "¿Crees que deba usar alguno de estos?" –preguntó tímidamente la aludida extendiendo los vestidos que ya había colgado en el clóset- "Tomoyo-Chan me los dio pero siempre es ella la que elige qué es apropiado para la ocasión… yo no soy buena para esto…"

- "Creo que no es un evento muy especial… sólo es una comida entre familia" –concluyó la chica china de rojas pupilas tras reflexionar un rato con el dedo índice apoyado en los labios- "Si quieres puedo prestarte algo de mi ropa, ven conmigo…" –se levantó y la guió hacia su propia habitación tomándola de la mano.

- "Muchas gracias, Meiling-Chan" –agradeció la joven sonrojándose porque de reojo había visto a Syaoran sin playera a través de una puerta semi-abierta (él se estaba cambiando y por despistado no cerró bien la puerta)- "Estoy muy nerviosa por todo esto…"

- "No te preocupes" –la animó la susodicha abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para dejarla pasar y enseguida se dirigió al armario para abrirlo, luego giró hacia un mueble que estaba a su lado y abrió varios cajones lo suficiente para que se pudiera apreciar su contenido- "Xiao-Lang y tú se aman, eso es lo que importa… elige lo que más te guste" –había algo en su sonrisa que no era natural, pero su interlocutora era demasiado ingenua para notarlo.

- "¡Meiling-Chan¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!" –se ruborizó la Card Master retrocediendo unos pasos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- "Nuestra familia es muy ortodoxa…" –divagó la antes mencionada buscando entre la ropa que le había mostrado a su amiga- "Algunas de las personas que van a venir viven en el siglo pasado así que será mejor que uses algo que no les recuerde demasiado que están pasados de moda, eso podría perturbarlos…"

- "¿Hoe?" –había signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza a la vez que se imaginaba a sí misma usando algún tipo de vestido chino ancestral, a su lado, su pequeño guardián amarillo se quejaba impaciente porque ya quería comer- "Muchas gracias, Meiling-Chan, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda."

La jovencita de lacio cabello azabache simplemente se sonrojó con una sonrisa perturbada dándole un sencillo **cheongsam** color verde esmeralda con adornos dorados y sacó uno rojo con morado para ella. Ahora más que nunca le estaba pesando seguir guardando ese secreto, sabía que muy pronto éste saldría a la luz pero no lograba entender por qué se los había ocultado, aparentemente no tenía importancia y no había gran diferencia entre si lo sabían o no, de todos modos iban a enterarse tarde o temprano pero… si ella se había esforzado tanto por mantener a su primo informado de todo lo que pasaba en la mansión ¿Por qué había decidido omitir ese detalle¿Podría ser que en el fondo de su corazón ella realmente lo seguía queriendo de la misma forma? No podía permitir que eso pasara ¿O es que en realidad no confiaba en la maestra de cartas¿Realmente pensaba que ella podría ser una mejor esposa para su primo que Sakura? Entonces ¿Por qué la hipocresía? Ella no era así, forzó una sonrisa con todo su empeño y se empezó a cambiar balbuceando que se les haría tarde. La japonesa comprendió el mensaje y salió de la habitación para volver al cabo de unos minutos, ya arreglada.

Juntas se dirigieron al comedor donde ya estaban sentadas varias personas. Era una mesa larga en cuya punta estaba imponente y orgullosa la señora Yelan, rígida como siempre con los labios rojos contrastando drásticamente con la pálida piel de su rostro pero a la vez igual de resaltantes que la negrura de su cabello y sus ojos grises azulados. Vestía un cheongsam con un cinturón de joyas que colgaban y sonaban como cascabeles con cada movimiento. Su expresión era seria y fría como cuando la conocieron, obviamente de ahí había heredado Syaoran su personalidad. A cada lado de ella estaban dos de sus cuatro hijas, con cabello castaño rojizo y vistiendo atuendos igualmente de llamativos pero un poco menos elaborados en cuanto a la incrustación de piedras brillantes, todas sonreían alegremente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas lanzándole miradas a Tôuya quien estaba sentado casi al otro extremo de la mesa, con una camisa de manga larga y pantalón de vestir. A lo largo de la mesa estaban sentados algunos familiares vestidos con ropa no tan elegante pero con toques de tradicionalismo, entre ellos vio a una mujer igual de rígida que la jefa de la familia pero con un aire de amabilidad en los ojos color rubí y el cabello negro y lacio suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, inmediatamente la reconoció como la mamá de Meiling.

Sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya y al voltear se encontró con esos ojos marrones que inundaban sus sueños y todas las preocupaciones y el nerviosismo se le escurrieron del cuerpo, él la guió cariñosamente hacia un lugar más o menos céntrico donde se sentó a su lado, al otro lado de él, se sentó la prima de los ojos escarlata. Él estaba vestido con un cheongsam masculino sencillo en color blanco y negro, su cabello ligeramente revuelto contrastaba con la formalidad de su actitud haciéndolo lucir reservado pero a la vez impetuoso. Se quedaron en silencio esperando hasta que la mesa se llenó de gran parte de la familia Li, todos ellos lanzándole miradas inquietas a la recién llegada y casi sin prestar atención a la presencia del hermano mayor. Tomaron sus lugares no sin cuchichear disimuladamente echándole vistazos de vez en cuando cada vez que pensaban que ella no podía verlos. Syaoran apretó su mano cariñosamente por debajo de la mesa para darle seguridad aunque en su rostro no había rastro alguno de las sonrisas con las que siempre le expresaba su apoyo, Sakura entendió bien la razón en cuanto se percató de que los severos ojos de la señora Yelan estaban fijos sobre él, y aunque el pequeño lobo no la veía, estaba segura de que podía sentir claramente esa mirada sobre él.

Al poco rato de que los invitados habían terminado de llegar, sigilosamente, como si se tratara de un ejército completamente sincronizado, los empleados caminaban de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo bandejas llenas de exquisitos manjares, sirviéndolos elegantemente en el centro de la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, del mismo modo en como comenzaron a moverse, los sirvientes se quedaron completamente quietos enfilados junto a la pared como si fueran estatuas custodiando el comedor. La actual líder del clan hizo un ligero movimiento que hizo que su hijo tensara todos los músculos del cuerpo y en cuanto el primer bocado tocó sus labios, los demás dieron por hecho que ya tenían permiso de comenzar a comer y así lo hicieron. Un profundo y sepulcral silencio reinaba en la mansión, sólo se escuchaba de vez en cuando los palillos de plata internarse en alguno de los platos comunales haciendo eco en el enorme espacio del comedor, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que el personal de servicio hubo retirado los platos vacíos para luego volver a adoptar sus puestos de centinelas inanimados. La chica japonesa no entendía el por qué de ese ambiente tan tenso, ella estaba acostumbrada a comer con su familia platicando alegremente acerca de asuntos aparentemente triviales y ahora comenzaba a contagiarse de esa rigidez que ahora presentaba su novio.

- "Todos están aquí porque saben que mañana se hará una ceremonia muy importante" –habló en chino la líder del clan clavando sus ojos oscuros en su único hijo varón, una vez que todos hubieron terminado de comer- "Sin embargo, no será sino hasta dentro de un mes, cuando se celebre la presentación definitiva de la prometida de mi hijo, cuando haya sido seleccionada."

Se levantó dejando grandes signos de interrogación en las cabezas del recién llegado ¿Qué quería decir con eso¿No habrá querido decir, "Cuando haya sido aceptada"? Esta situación se estaba poniendo muy rara y la chica de rojas pupilas se retorcía incómoda en su silla al ver la consternación en sus primo, porque ella sabía muy bien de qué se estaba hablando y sin embargo, a pesar de haberle escrito insistentemente a su primo para mantenerlo lo más informado posible, había omitido ese detalle a propósito. A pesar de eso no sabía bien por qué lo hizo y ahora ante las palabras de su tía, sabía perfectamente bien que se acercaba el momento de dar algunas explicaciones. Incluso Kero, quien había ocupado su propio lugar en la mesa, volteaba en todas direcciones tratando de captar algunas de las palabras que decían los invitados. Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares sin dejar de cuchichear por la nueva noticia, si bien entendían lo que la señora Ylean había dicho, eso no había evitado que pensaran desde un principio que la chica japonesa había sido llevada a Hong Kong como la prometida definitiva del joven heredero de la dinastía. Meiling se levantó con la mirada en el piso y les indicó a sus amigos que la siguieran, caminaron por un rato en silencio hasta internarse en uno de los inmensos jardines que rodeaban la mansión.

- "Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta" –comenzó a hablar tímidamente sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a ninguno de los dos interlocutores- "…de lo que mi tía quiso decir hace un momento" –llevaba las manos entrelazadas una con la otra detrás de su espalda.

- "¿Qué fue eso, Meiling-Chan?" –inquirió la chica de ojos verdes acercándose a la aludida pero sin soltar la mano de su novio que sostenía cariñosamente, el leoncito alado volaba tras ellos con las patitas cruzadas y una expresión de enfado por este último detalle- "¿Tú sabes a qué se refería? La verdad no entendí nada porque no hablo chino…" –los dos chicos y el guardián que iban con ella cayeron ruidosamente al piso.

- "Sí sé, Kinomoto-San" – confesó la chica de cabello negro lacio con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, la joven de cabello castaño corto palideció ante la mención tan frívola y formal de su nombre- "Xiao-Lang… de ahora en adelante ya no pueden confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mí…" –suspiró lastimosamente- "Tía Yelan ha elegido a cuatro prometidas más para ti, Xiao-Lang… ellas vienen de distintas partes de China y son herederas de clanes muy poderosos" –hubo un silencio en el que los dos jóvenes enamorados la veían con mirada interrogante- "Vendrán para ser evaluadas junto con Kinomoto-San y en un mes se formalizará el compromiso con la que resulte electa."

En una de las desiertas habitaciones de la mansión Li, una figura alta y fornida caminaba dando vueltas con la mirada baja. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, no le importaba demasiado el hecho de ser ignorado por casi todos los presentes, excepto quizá por cuatro molestas mujeres que parecían no aburrirse de pellizcarlo y acariciarlo, irónicamente hasta esto hacía que se acuerde aún más de _"él"_, la imagen de todo un mes sin volver a verlo se le hacía devastadora, pero no podía darse el lujo de volver a Japón, tenía que quedarse a proteger a su hermana menor… especialmente ahora que iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese "mocoso" por un mes, era su deber cuidar de ella, especialmente durante las noches. Sacó de su billetera una pequeña foto tamaño infantil, desde ese diminuto cuadrado le sonreía un muchacho de cabello negro grisáceo y ojos color caramelo a través de unos grandes anteojos, sonrió ligeramente, imperceptiblemente… solamente _"él"_ hubiera podido ver esa sonrisa detrás de su rostro inexpresivo. Volvió a guardar la foto como un tesoro preciado y se tiró en la cama suspirando, ahora tenía que concentrar todas sus energías en resguardar a Sakura de la perversión del "mocoso" de Hong Kong.

- "¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!" –el peluche amarillo había abandonado de golpe su guerra de miradas con el chico de ojos marrones para abalanzarse sobre la chica que acababa de hablar- "¿Eso significa que Sakura no tendrá que casarse con el mocoso?" –una luz de esperanza brillaba a través de sus diminutos ojitos.

- "¡Esto es horrible!" –se quejaba la antigua Card Captor tapándose la boca con ambas manos ignorando a su impertinente guardián, Meiling estaba sentada sobre un piedra con una expresión miserable y mordiéndose el labio inferior, su largo cabello negro volaba con el viento invernal- "Seguramente todas ellas son hermosas y con grandes poderes…"

- "Pero yo te amo a ti, Ying-Fa" –ambas chicas se estremecieron con el nombre, aunque la chinita lo disimuló atrapando a Kero entre sus manos para evitar que se interpusiera entre la pareja mientras que la japonesa abrazó al chico, agradecida- "Y estoy seguro de que vas a hacerlo muy bien, confío en ti."

- "Gracias, Syaoran" –respondió ella, acomodada entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho- "Tienes razón, debo tener fe en que todo va a estar bien."

Se abrazaron tiernamente mientras la joven de mirada rubí trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo en donde fijar la vista, estrujando con todas sus fuerzas al muñeco que aprisionaba en su regazo. Había logrado a percibir de reojo, que los labios de sus dos amigos se acercaban peligrosamente y no quería ser testigo de una escena como esa, tanto por que apreciaba la privacidad de los dos jóvenes como por la repentina envidia que comenzaba a sentir sin saber por qué… bueno, sin querer aceptar por qué. Una lucha interna se desataba en su interior, a pesar de haber confesado ese secreto que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, no había sido capaz de revelar ese último detalle, la verdadera razón de por qué lo había mantenido oculto. Un grito entusiasmado atrajo la atención de los tres chicos y los hizo correr hacia el lugar de donde éste provenía, cruzaron los jardines de la mansión sin estar seguros de que el sonido hubiese sido provocado por júbilo o por horror. La falta de presencia mágica amenazadora tranquilizaba de algún modo a los dos antiguos Card Captors pero aún así, la mágica no es la única amenaza que existe en el mundo ¿O sí?

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, que es el sitio de donde provenía todo el alboroto, una limosina extraña llamó la atención del joven heredero del clan Li. No podían ver bien a causa del congestionamiento de gente que rodeaba a "algo" en el centro del lugar. Sin embargo, ahora se sentían tranquilos de saber que los gritos eran de emoción y que provenían de las locas hermanas mayores del muchacho. Nada de qué preocuparse. Por otro lado, Tôuya llegó hasta ellos abriéndose paso con dificultad entre la gente y se apresuró a interponerse entre los novios intercambiando miradas asesinas con su futuro (¿O no?) cuñado y ante la indignación de la prima de éste. De todos modos estaban demasiado apretados entre los presentes como para intentar iniciar una discusión. La joven maestra de cartas trató de asomarse entre los espacios vacíos, el guardián del sol en su forma falsa volaba sobre todos ellos y vio perfectamente bien qué era lo que estaba en el centro de toda esa multitud… o más bien quién era, un nombre pronunciado por uno de los presentes hizo que Meiling abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedara petrificada.

- "Ha llegado" –dijo con una mirada de terror hacia la nada, su primo, el peluche y los japoneses voltearon a verla con ojos interrogantes.

* * *

Era de noche en la mansión Li, casi todos estaban dormidos después de haber tenido una cena llena de sorpresa y sentimientos encontrados entre los diferentes comensales. La señora Yelan había permanecido igual de inmutable que cuando su hijo llegó de Japón, sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que revelaba una gran satisfacción. Sakura y Syaoran no pudieron hablar mucho porque el hermano de la chica se interponía entre ellos con molesta insistencia, como si esperara que con la llegada de la noche, el novio de su pequeña hermana fuera a sufrir alguna clase de transformación demoníaca e intentara abusar de ella. Finalmente se resignaron a despedirse desde lejos con un beso volado furtivo y una sonrisa de resignación, la chica de ojos verdes entró a su habitación seguida de cerca por su autonombrado centinela, pero de algún modo se las arregló para pedirle a la prima de su enamorado que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella. Al cabo de un buen rato, ninguna de las dos se había dormido y se encontraban sentadas en la orilla de la cama con sus pijamas puestas. En el silencio imperante sólo se escuchaban sus leves susurros acompañados por los murmullos del viento.

- "Kinomoto-San, yo quería preguntarte…" –comenzó la chica de cabello lacio y coloradas pupilas observando distraídamente a su alrededor en busca de un punto donde fijar la vista.

- "Antes que me preguntes cualquier cosa tendrás que hacerme un favor" –la interrumpió la aludida mirándola fijamente, la chinita asintió sin devolverle la mirada- "Deja de llamarme 'Kinomoto', llámame Sakura ¿Sí?"

- "De acuerdo, Sakura-San" –en sus labios se dibujó tenuemente la sombra de una sonrisa llena de tristeza, pero su actitud se hizo un poco más cálida- "¿Cómo es que no entendiste lo que dijo mi tía si desde que Xiao-Lang regresó a Japón, te empecé a escribir poco a poco en chino?"

- "¡¿Hoeeee?!" –se extrañó la chica con la cara sonrojada sin entender completamente lo que su amiga le estaba tratando de decir, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

- "Supuse que le pedirías ayuda a Xiao-Lang…" –continuó la joven de cabello lacio, ahora trenzado y atado con un listón azul al igual que su bata de dormir- "…y que él te enseñaría a leer chino."

- "Le pedí ayuda a Syaoran…" –confesó tímidamente la chica de cabello castaño corto ruborizándose cada vez un poco más y tratando de ocultar el rostro de la vista de su amiga- "Pero cada vez que me llegaba una carta tuya, él me la leía…" –ahora por su mente cruzaba el recuerdo de una imagen de ella acostada en el regazo del chico mientras él sostenía una hoja de papel en alto.

- "¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉ!!!" –la cara de la chica china comenzaba a brillar de un tono muy parecido al de su amiga japonesa- "¡¿Xiao-Lang leyó todas las cartas que te escribí?!" –repentinamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos con los ojos muy abiertos y miró preocupadamente a la otra chica, pensando que había dicho una tontería.

- "Lo siento mucho, Meiling-Chan" –se disculpó la otra sin haber notado nada peculiar en la segunda frase de su compañera- "Yo no sabía que tú querías que yo aprendiera a leer chino."

- "No te preocupes, Sakura-San…" –le respondió la aludida bajando las manos lentamente con la mirada en su regazo y respirando aliviada- "Debí suponer que algo así pasaría… se suponía que él lo iba a entender, pero creo que es igual de despistado que tú en algunos aspectos" _(("Tonto Xiao-Lang"))_ –pensó con una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Un muy malhumorado Tôuya con cara de pocos amigos se paró detrás de las cortinas de la entrada de modo que las chicas sólo podían ver su silueta. Gruñó enfadado que se durmieran de una buena vez y las chicas no se atrevieron a cuestionarlo, aunque él tampoco sabía hablar chino muy bien, de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal y la distancia entre él y Yukito lo estaba volviendo cada vez más histérico. Kero simulaba dormir plácidamente en una de las almohadas desde que habían entrado a la habitación pero en realidad estaba completamente alerta a cualquier anomalía, al igual que el hermano mayor de su ama, él estaba preparado para cualquier _"ataque nocturno del mocoso"_. Aunque en realidad se tranquilizó un poco cuando sintió la cabeza de su ama recostarse junto a él y el susurro de su voz deseándole buenas noches a Meiling. Ésta, por su parte, permanecía con los ojos abiertos sin que la preocupación le permitiera conciliar el sueño, una vez que estuvo segura de que la Card Master estaba dormida, miró al techo soltando un largo suspiro.

- "Xiao-Lang debió darse cuenta…" –murmuró en chino para si misma de modo que el guardián que aún permanecía alerta sólo pudo escuchar susurros ininteligibles- "Intenté decirle de esa forma que le enseñara chino a Kinomoto para que esto se le haga más fácil…" –volvió a suspirar lastimosamente- "Él creyó que cuando llegaran sólo iba a presentarla ante la familia y que ella no tendría que intervenir más allá en el asunto…" –volteó a verla con una mezcla de remordimiento y compasión- "Nunca imaginó que tendría que hacer méritos ante mi tía y los demás miembros respetables de la dinastía…" –se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda con otro suspiro y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, ahora que están en Hong Kong, voy a utilizar dos idiomas diferentes en el lenguaje de los personajes (como ya habrán notado), cuando no especifique en cuál se está hablando, se está dando por hecho que hablan en japonés… cuando lo hagan en chino me encargaré de hacérselos saber, si a la larga se me hace el asunto demasiado complicado, procuraré especificar en qué idioma se habla cada vez que un personaje inicie una conversación. Por ahora, ya están avisados.

También habrán notado que los personajes cambian un poco los nombres dependiendo de su nacionalidad, así, los chinos le dicen Hsiao-Lang y los japoneses, Syaoran. Lo mismo ocurrirá con algunos nombres de ciudades o cosillas que me encuentre por ahí, esto es para marcar una diferencia de acentos o idiomas (locuras mías) así que si ven que algo no encaja bien, búsquenle el parecido con alguna otra palabra y ya está…

Por cierto, en cuanto al título (al igual que en el fic del cual proviente éste) es una frase que forma parte de la canción de Meiling titulada "Kocchi Wo Muite", es una muy divertida versión de la historia de la chinita de ojos rojos así que se las recomiendo mucho y podría decirse que es el tema de este fic, algo así como el Opening. El significado del título es: _"Mírame sólo a mí ¿Sí?" (Watashi Dake Mitsumete Ite, Ne?)_

Y finalmente, continuamos con el breviario cultural **cheongsam** es el vestido tradicional chino, si entran al google y buscan imágenes les va a aparecer el que es de cuello alto y ceñido al cuerpo con mangas al gusto, pero investigando un poquito más a fondo, encontré que los que hablan cantonés (la mayoría de la población de Hong Kong) utilizan esta palabra para designar tanto el femenino como el masculino mientras que los demás llaman "qipao" al femenino. De todas formas al usarlo para referirme al que tenía puesto Syaoran, preferí hacer la aclaración para evitar confusiones.

Sin más que decir, me despido esperando comentarios, dudas y todo lo que se les ocurra ya sea vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx

LunaGitana


	3. Wu YehHsien

**Capítulo 3 "Wu Yeh-Hsien"**

_"Meditación Zen Al Estilo Kowloon y Wang Yang-Ming "_

El sol brillaba tenuemente sobre el cielo y aunque era bastante temprano, la antigua Card Captor estaba recostada sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos. No recordaba con exactitud la razón por la cual se había despertado, no era normal en ella madrugar y se encontraba preguntándose si habría tenido algún tipo de pesadilla… o quizá un sueño profético, esos le llegaban a modo de advertencia cuando algún suceso importante estaba cerca y el nombramiento de la prometida definitiva de Syaoran ciertamente era una ocasión significativa. Sonrió aún a pesar de no recordar nada, cuando vio a su pequeño guardián peludo recostado junto a ella, finalmente el sueño lo había vencido y obligado a dejar de lado su "misión" de proteger a su ama. Al otro lado de ella, la chica de lacio cabello negro también dormía dándole la espalda, la joven de ojos esmeralda se levantó sigilosamente de la cama para no despertar a ninguno de los dos y de la misma forma se cambió de ropa. Se puso un vestido blanco sencillo, de tirantes y falda corta, zapatos de pulsera, de tacón bajo y se hizo una media cola atada con un listón del mismo color. Como hacía un poco de frío, se puso encima un suéter delgado color lila. Caminó distraídamente por los jardines pues estaba convencida de que no podría volverse a dormir.

_ FLASHBACK DE SAKURA _

_El guardián del sol, bajo la forma de un león alado de peluche vuela sobre una multitud emocionada que rodea "algo" sin dejar de cuchichear. Su ama mira hacia su lado y siente aún el apretón cariñoso en su mano, su novio no la ha soltado a pesar de intentar ver qué es lo que ocurre en el centro de la multitud, ella nota que su atención se dirige un momento hacia la entrada y por eso ella también trata de buscar algo ahí que esté fuera de lo común, es inútil, no nota nada. Ante el intento fallido, vuelve su atención y energías a intentar descubrir qué es lo que causa tanta exaltación entre la gente que ahí se reúne. Por encima de las cabezas de todos, el muñequito amarillo parece haber logrado divisar lo que sus acompañantes no, la chica de ojos verdes trata de atraer su atención para cuestionarlo, es en vano, el escándalo de los murmullos no le permite hacerlo de manera discreta. De pronto siente que a su otro lado, la chica china de rojas pupilas se ha puesto tensa, casi petrificada… algo la hace llevarse las manos a la boca tapándosela con horror._

_- "Ha llegado" –la chica de cabello lacio habla, sin que los receptores de sus palabras entiendan el significado de éstas, dudosos, la voltean a ver._

_- "¿Qué sucede, Meiling-Chan?" –pregunta la joven japonesa antes de que cualquiera de los otros pueda reaccionar- "¿Quién llegó¿Tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando?"_

_- "Kinomoto-San ¿Es que no lo entiendes?" –nuevamente la alusión tan lejana hace que le recorran escalofríos por la espalda a la Card Master, el entendimiento cae como una piedra de una tonelada sobre la cabeza del chico de Hong Kong- "De eso les estaba hablando hace un rato ¿Es que ya se te olvidó?"_

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

El corazón de la joven se encogió levemente ¿Por qué Meiling insistía en llamarla de esa forma tan fría? Eran amigas, de eso estaba segura, ella los había ayudado mucho a ella y a su novio… se escribían cartas y desde hacía mucho tiempo, le había escrito una carta donde la llamaba "su amiga valiosa" después de su segunda visita a Tomoeda. Si bien era cierto que aún después de eso la seguía llamando por su apellido, eso no significaba que no le escribiera de una forma más cálida y con mucha frecuencia. De hecho, ahora que lo notaba, últimamente ella ya no la llamaba "su amiga valiosa", ya no lo escribía en sus cartas y Sakura se preguntaba por qué. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron hacia el gimnasio de la casa y lo que más le extrañó (a parte de haber llegado ahí sin conocer la casa muy bien) fue encontrar la silueta de una persona en el interior, había absoluto silencio y no podía distinguir bien de quién se trataba, traía puesto un ropaje chino parecido al de Meiling y estaba de espaldas.

- "Hola, buenos días" –saludó alegremente la chica de mirada esmeralda con las manos detrás de la espalda y parada en el umbral de la puerta- "¿Eres Wu-San?"

- "Wu Yeh-Hsien, sí" –respondió la aludida con un acento chino, tratando de hablar japonés- "¿Quién ser tú¿Por qué molestar a mí?" –en el tono de su voz se distinguía claramente su fastidio.

- "¡Lo siento! Yo… yo…" –balbuceó nerviosa la recién llegada, agitando las manos vigorosamente frente a ella- "Yo no quise molestarte, en serio… de todas formas ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es muy temprano" –agregó tratando de entablar una conversación con un ligero rubor en las mejillas a causa del nerviosismo.

- "¿Quién ser tú?" –insistió la chica ahora levantándose y acercándose a la luz de modo que su interlocutora pudiera verla mejor, tenía el cabello lacio negro hasta los hombros y una mirada negra penetrante, a Sakura le asustó un poco ver nuevamente lo parecida que era a ella, recordó con un sabor metálico en la boca la ocasión que la vieron de lejos por primera vez- "¿Quién ser tú?" –inquirió una vez más, casi regañándola.

- "Soy Kinomoto Sakura" –respondió la aludida inclinándose en una reverencia con temor de que la chica que tenía enfrente la golpeara- "Gusto en conocerte, Wu Yeshén-San" –su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y con un poco de miedo.

- "A mí no dar tanto gusto" –replicó la chica sin inmutarse ni hacer el más mínimo intento por inclinarse- "Tú ser rival para prometida de Li Xiao-Lang-San" –le dio la espalda bruscamente y se volvió a sentar en el centro del área de meditación en la que estaba, con las piernas cruzadas.

- "Lo siento…" –murmuró con la cabeza baja la maestra de cartas, dándose la media vuelta para retirarse, la falda de su vestido se levantó graciosamente a su alrededor ondeando en el aire- "Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigas..."

- "No ir tú" –la interrumpió la china con una nota de incredulidad en su voz- "¿Tú querer ser amiga de mí?" –ahora sus ojos brillaban mirándola con una expresión entre conmovida y alegre, la joven de ojos verdes asintió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas llenas de calidez- "Yo querer… tú y yo ser amigas…" –ahora en su rostro había una sonrisa muy parecida a la de la flor de cerezo.

- "¡¿De verdad¡Qué bueno!" –exclamó la chica dando saltitos de alegría- "¿Puedo llamarte _Yeshén__-Chan_?" –la aludida asintió- "Entonces tú también llámame _Sakura_ ¿Está bien?"

- "Sakura-Chan…" –la chica volvió a asentir sin dejar de sonreír pero de pronto su rostro se ensombreció y bajó la mirada mientras la flor de cerezo se sentaba a su lado en el suelo- "Pero yo no dejar que tú ganar, Li Xiao-Lang-San ser mi futuro prometido…"

"¿Tú lo… quieres?" –le costó un poco de trabajo formular la pregunta mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica de ojos y cabello negro- "¿Desde cuándo?"

- "Yo no conocer Li-San" –le confesó la chica mirando hacia el suelo- "Pero familia… honor, madre querer… ella ordenar ¿Y tú?"

- "Pues… yo…" –se ruborizó levemente dudando si debía o no involucrar el hecho de que él le había pedido matrimonio- "Yo conocí a Syaoran hace poco más de cinco años… fuimos a la misma escuela primaria en Japón" –inconscientemente sonrió con la mirada perdida por la nostalgia de los recuerdos- "Al principio no nos llevábamos bien… pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando…" –el tono de su rostro se hizo más intenso y bajó la mirada sin saber cómo continuar.

- "Yo sentir un gran poder" –cambió hábilmente de tema la otra chica al notar la indecisión de su acompañante- "Tú tener mucha magia… ¿Ser verdad que tener Cartas Clow?"

- "Así es… pero ya no se llaman _Cartas Clow_" –respondió la joven de cabello castaño claro sacando las cartas rosadas de su bolsillo y mostrándoselas a su nueva amiga- "Ahora son mías."

- "¡Asombro!" –exclamó la chica china recibiéndolas en sus manos y examinando el símbolo que tenían en la parte de atrás- "Ser interesante… pero no ser bueno enseñar esto a mí" –sus ojos negros ahora se habían ensombrecido pero en su rostro se había pintado claramente un halagador agradecimiento.

- "¿Hoe¿Por qué dices eso?" –sobre la cabeza de la pequeña japonesa flotaban signos de interrogación de todos los tamaños- "No entiendo…"

- "¡Kinomoto-San!" –la voz de la prima del codiciado muchacho llegó hasta ellas desde lejos interrumpiendo la escena- "¿Dónde estás?"

- "¡SAKURA¡Rápido chiquilla, puedo sentir su presencia por aquí!" –ahora la voz con acento de Oosaka de su pequeño guardián la secundaba, acercándose cada vez más- "¡Sólo espera a que encuentre a ese mocoso haciéndole algo y va a ver quién soy yo!"

El guardián del sol, con su verdadera forma irrumpió ruidosamente en el gimnasio esperando encontrar a la joven pareja en alguna situación comprometedora y, según él, interrumpiendo oportunamente la situación a favor de su ama. Sin embargo, lo que encontró ahí hizo que se cayera de espaldas casi haciendo un hueco en el suelo, las dos chicas mirándolo con cara de asombro (su ama con una gota de sudor en la cabeza ¬¬) y las cartas mágicas en las manos de la recién llegada rival. Detrás de él llegó Meiling corriendo agitada y todavía vestida con su bata de dormir y pantuflas, se sonrojó levemente por este hecho en cuanto divisó a las dos jóvenes pero enseguida retomó su expresión reprobatoria y regañó a su amiga por haberlos asustado de esa manera a ella y al "muñeco de felpa". Inmediatamente, sus palabras desataron una guerra de miradas entre ella y el susodicho, gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de las dos espectadoras, el felino dorado desplegó sus alas amenazadoramente pero fue detenido por su ama quien lo regañó abiertamente por estar comportándose de esa manera.

- "¿Qué le estabas haciendo a la señorita Kinomoto?" –interrogó en chino la recién llegada una vez que el guardián hubo vuelto a su forma falsa- "¿Por qué le quitaste sus cartas?"

- "Yo no le quité nada" –se defendió fieramente la aludida en el mismo idioma poniéndose de pie bruscamente y devolviendo las cartas a su dueña- "Ella sólo me las estaba mostrando… y de todos modos eso a ti no te incumbe, señorita Mei-Ling" –en sus ojos nuevamente imperaba esa mirada penetrante y oscura de cuando recién llegó.

- "¡Vámonos, Kinomoto-San!" –ordenó fríamente en japonés sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la china aspirante a prometida de su primo- "Será mejor que te arregles para el desayuno."

La aludida ahora realmente no entendía nada, el por qué de esas miradas, del tono de sus voces, del repentino cambio de actitud de la joven de ojos de ébano pero de todas formas, obedeció dócilmente mirando triste a su nueva amiga sin recibir una mirada de regreso. Tanto Yeh-Hsien como Meiling se estaban involucrando lentamente en una guerra de miradas, más para evitar esto último, la flor de cerezo tomó la mano de la joven de mirada rubí y la arrastró hacia la habitación que habían compartido la noche anterior, Kero volaba detrás de ellas entendiendo un poco más que su ama pero aún así sin comprender del todo. Durante el camino, le fue imposible a la antigua Card Captor entablar una conversación y más aún pedir explicaciones pues su amiga china se limitó a caminar con los brazos cruzados y aporreando ligeramente los pies mientras veía el piso con cara malhumorada. Desde lejos, desde la entrada del gimnasio, la recién llegada las miraba alejarse con una expresión preocupada pero a la vez alegre.

- "No es bueno que me las hayas enseñado con tanta confianza" –susurró en chino para sí misma- "Porque tú y yo somos rivales... pero aunque no esté bien… gracias por confiar en mí…" –cerró los ojos llevándose una mano al pecho, en un gesto que la hacía ver como una réplica exacta de Sakura.

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa, se separaron aún en silencio cada una a su propia habitación para cambiarse, Meiling apenas balbuceó un _"Nos vemos en el comedor"_ igual de seco y frío que su actitud. Cuando Sakura entró al aposento que se le había asignado en la mansión, se llevó un ligero susto al encontrar a la líder del clan esperándola sentada en la cama. Tenía la expresión seria y frívola que ocultaba cualquier rastro de sentimiento humano, un cheongsam ligeramente elegante de color azul cielo y el larguísimo cabello negro recogido en una cola con una peineta de flores que combinaban maravillosamente con su vestimenta. Traía puesto el cinturón con círculos colgantes de metal que sonaba cada vez que hiciera algún leve movimiento. Los ojos color esmeralda se abrieron asombrados al descubrir que se trataba del mismo que había usado la vez que se vieron por primera vez.

- "Me dijo mi hijo que no estaban informados de nada de esto" –le dijo sin reparar en el hecho de que era la primera vez en el día que se veían- "Que la llegada de Yeh-Hsien les tomó totalmente por sorpresa."

- "…" –la chica no entendía bien a dónde iba todo eso o cuál era el punto así que, al darse cuenta de que de su garganta se rehusaba a salir sonido alguno, se apresuró a asentir dócilmente aceptando ir hacia donde la mujer la conducía.

- "Todavía siento un gran poder…" –continuó como si hablara sola, ahora mirando hacia el exterior a través de la ventana, sin expresión alguna en el rostro- "Pero eso no es suficiente… debes estar consciente de que Hsiao-Lang es el único heredero de la dinastía Li" –la chica de ojos verdes volvió a asentir sin habla, sintiendo cómo le empezaban a temblar las rodillas- "Eso significa que la mujer que esté a su lado debe estar a su altura… espero que comprendas bien eso… no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlo elegir tan a la ligera…"

- "Sí" –finalmente el sonido comenzaba a surgir, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que lo que le faltaba ahora eran palabras- "…" –Kero estaba ahora sobre el hombro de su ama viendo a la madre del chico de Hong Kong como si fuera alguna especie de objeto muy interesante, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaba, tratando desesperadamente de leer algo entre líneas.

- "Bueno, hoy en la noche debe llegar una chica más y mañana llegará la última" –anunció levantándose de la cama para irse- "Pasado mañana iremos a la calle Ladder para visitar a una reconocida casamentera que les aplicará la primera prueba" –atravesó las cortinas que cubrían el umbral de la puerta y se fue.

- "Casamentera" –repitió la chica cayendo aterrada sobre la cama, primero sentada para luego dejarse caer acostada y rendida suspirando lastimosamente.

- "Ay, Sakurita…" –le habló el peluche amarillo recostándose cerca de ella y dándole ligeras palmadas de consuelo en la cabeza- "No me gustaría que te casaras con ese mocoso pero yo sé que tú vas a ganar todas esas pruebas."

- "Gracias, Kero-Chan" –lo abrazó cariñosamente sonriendo aliviada, de alguna manera ese pequeño leoncito alado siempre encontraba la manera de animarla cuando se sentía deprimida- "¡Te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en ello!"

Sintiéndose mejor, se levantó sonriendo alegremente y tomó un cepillo casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a peinarse con el fin de tener las manos ocupadas y disimular un poco que se había vuelto a sumergir en su mundo de pensamientos. Inmediatamente voló al joven de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, desde que habían llegado a Hong Kong (bueno, desde un poco antes porque en el avión se sentaron casi uno en cada extremo) no había podido hablar mucho con él, por un lado porque todo el tiempo tenían a los guardaespaldas auto-nombrados (Kero y Tôuya) y por otro porque también Meiling estaba con ellos casi todo el tiempo. No es que le molestara su presencia, la apreciaba mucho como amiga pero a veces deseaba poder compartir un poco más de tiempo a solas con su novio, deseaba poder hablar con él, escuchar qué pensaba al respecto de la decisión de su madre de elegir cuatro prometidas sin consultarlo con él, qué opinaba de la que ya había llegado… tenía miedo y dudas y temía no poder ser mejor que todas ellas frente a los ojos de la futura suegra. Una luz verde esmeralda la regresó a la realidad y cuando volteó hacia el lugar de donde provino, se encontró precisamente con el chico en el que estaba pensando, sólo que al lado de él estaba el pequeño guardián amarillo dormido sobre la cama.

- "Syaoran ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó entre sorprendida y feliz, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que el muchacho sostenía su espada mágica con la mano derecha- "¿Sucede algo malo?" –se apresuró a acercarse a él para verificar que no estuviera herido.

- "No, no te preocupes…" –con un giro de su muñeca, la espada se desvaneció en el aire en medio de destellos aguamarina- "No pasa nada malo, sólo puse a Cerberus-San a dormir" –le tendió la mano caballerosamente- "Ven conmigo, Ying Fa… vamos a pasar juntos el día de hoy."

- "¡Sí!" –exclamó ella irradiando felicidad y tomando gustosa la mano del muchacho- "Pero ¿No deberíamos quedarnos a esperar a que lleguen todas tus…?" –dudó al final, jalando al chico para que se detenga.

- "No lo creo" –la tranquilizó él, haciendo a un lado la cortina de la puerta con su mano libre para salir de la habitación- "De todos modos ninguna de ellas me interesa, lo único que quiero es pasar el día con mi prometida…" –ambos se ruborizaron pero los ojos marrones se clavaron fijamente en los de ella para demostrarle que hablaba muy en serio- "Claro… sí tú quieres…" –vaciló al final bajando la mirada.

Los brazos de la flor de cerezo rodearon el cuello del pequeño lobo y los dos cayeron al suelo, la chica se le había abalanzado encima y ahora lo besaba ardorosamente en el piso. Toda la sangre del chico se le había subido al rostro y sostenía el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo sintiendo cómo se le tensaban todos los músculos y se le imposibilitaba moverse. Ella lo notó y se separó ligeramente de él para verlo a la cara y reír divertida, ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación para emprender la huida. Camino a la salida fueron interceptados por el hermano mayor de la joven pero Syaoran la apretó de la mano y la arrastró corriendo hasta que perdieron de vista al susodicho gracias a la oportuna intervención de cuatro emocionadas mujeres que se lanzaron sobre él acariciándolo efusivamente. El chico de ojos marrones sonrió aún corriendo, nunca había imaginado ni por un momento que llegaría el día en que se sintiera agradecido por el comportamiento de sus hermanas. Al cabo de un rato, ya se encontraban en la ciudad, fuera de la mansión y lejos de la tensión que ahora reinaba en la atmósfera del lugar. Ahora eran sólo ellos dos y finalmente estaban solos.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas en el monorriel, llegaron al parque ecológico "Hong Kong Wetlands", una maravillosa fusión entre el espacio modificado por el hombre y la creación pura de la naturaleza, cuya primera impresión hacia el visitante es la de sorpresa ante la grandeza del medio ambiente. Todos los edificios cuidadosamente diseñados para resaltar la belleza de éste y mantenerse en perfecto equilibrio con su contexto natural. Visitaron los diferentes ecosistemas que se crearon en las distintas áreas del parque con el fin de presentar diferentes especies de animales y en el pantano de los cocodrilos, Syaoran señaló una hembra en particular, llamada "_Pui__ Pui_" explicándole que era una especie de celebridad en la región después de haber sido rescatada del río Shan Pui en Yuen Long algunos años atrás. Sakura señalaba maravillada la amplia variedad de especies de aves que llegaban ahí por estar situado en un área de migración y arrastraba al chico de la mano como una niña pequeña entusiasmada ante tanta belleza. Él sonreía ante esta conducta natural y espontánea que tanto amaba, seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al elegirla como su futura esposa.

En el centro del parque, había un enorme lago en el cual habitaba una gran cantidad de plantas acuáticas y peces que nadaban como sumidos dentro de una danza ceremonial muy elegante. Lo atravesaron sobre un largo puente de madera que trazaba suaves curvas orgánicas sobre la superficie a lo largo del cuerpo de agua. Se detuvieron en un punto de éste sintiendo suavemente los tenues rayos del sol sobre ellos, el muchacho de cabello castaño ligeramente revuelto rodeó a su novia con los brazos y le dio un cálido beso en la frente, ella subió un poco el rostro y le respondió con otro en los labios… casi tan breve y ligero como un primer beso pero igual de dulce… luego recargó su cabeza en el hombro del joven y se refugió en la calidez de su pecho por un momento olvidando todas sus inseguridades, sintiéndose protegida e invulnerable, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño mientras estuviera dentro de ese abrazo, aspirando ese perfume que la hacía sentir en las nubes… nada importaba… todo lo demás podía esperar…pasaron así casi una hora en silencio a pesar de que a ellos les pareció como unos cuantos minutos.

- "Syaoran ¿Sabes quiénes son las otras…" -dudó un momento- "…_chicas_ que tu mamá eligió?" –finalmente susurró en un suspiro.

- "No, no tengo idea" –respondió el muchacho subiendo una mano para acariciar el cabello castaño claro de su novia- "Mi madre no ha querido decirme nada al respecto… dice que todo lo sabremos a su debido tiempo" –se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos, realmente no entendía el por qué de la pregunta.

- "Todas ellas son herederas de clanes mágicos importantes ¿Verdad?" –insistió ella esquivando la mirada marrón- "Y yo… bueno, tú sabes… mi familia…"

- "Eres hija de una de las reencarnaciones del mago más poderoso del mundo" –la interrumpió él tomándola del mentón para besarla levemente, comprendiendo el camino por el que se estaba dirigiendo la plática- "Y además heredera de sus cartas y su poder…"

- "¡Pero eso fue porque todos ustedes estuvieron a mi lado!" –replicó ella aún más preocupada- "¡Sabes bien que sin tu ayuda ni siquiera hubiera podido volver a capturarlas cuando todavía eran cartas Clow!" –por un instante la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó su rostro- "Algunas de ellas tú las capturaste… y me las diste…" –se sonrojó levemente con una tímida sonrisa de culpabilidad.

- "Eso no importa" –la tranquilizó abrazándola con más fuerza- "Todo va a estar bien ¿Recuerdas?" –el rubor de las mejillas de la chica se hizo más intenso y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

No muy lejos de ahí dos chicas merodeaban entre los árboles, una siguiendo a la otra muy de cerca, marcando cada uno de sus pasos y mirándola sospechosamente. La que iba adelante buscaba "algo" con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo, se internó en una parte donde el follaje era más espeso mientras la otra se abría paso entre las ramas maldiciendo para sus adentros y sin quitarle la mirada de encima como si temiese que en cualquier momento se evaporara como humo. Y no es que no pudiera hacerlo… lo que más le molestaba era que, de ser así, no podría seguirla por carencia de poderes mágicos. La primera joven se había sentado en el pasto oculta entre la hojarasca, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de flor de loto y los ojos cerrados… dijo unas cuantas palabras en chino y enseguida una luz comenzó a rodear su silueta, la segunda no sabía qué hacer… para empezar no entendía lo que Yeh-Hsien quería hacer y por si fuera poco, sabía bien que de tratarse de algo malo, no podría hacer nada al respecto. Una neblina densa y traslúcida salió finalmente de ella y se elevó hacia el cielo en donde se desvaneció, el cuerpo de la chica de ojos negros quedó pálido y frío… como si estuviera muerta, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición.

Meiling se tapó la boca horrorizada, nunca había sido testigo de los poderes de Yeh-Hsien y ciertamente la escena de un cadáver en posición de ser viviente resultaba escalofriante. Se acercó cautelosamente pero el cuerpo parecía no notarlo, seguía rígido como una estatua. Desechó la opción de tocarlo pues aparentaba estar tan seco que se pulverizaría con el primer roce, como si fueran las cenizas de un objeto calcinado. Ahora comenzaba a dudar de si se trataba de la verdadera chica o tan sólo era un truco para mantenerla ocupada, por enésima vez, maldijo el haber nacido sin poderes mágicos… el ni siquiera ser capaz de percibir las presencias mágicas… apretó los puños para luego caer de rodillas y suspirar lastimosamente. Se sentó al lado de lo que quedaba de la joven que había estado siguiendo y decidió esperar un momento, sin darse cuenta de por qué o en qué momento sucedió, una lágrima de impotencia resbaló por una de sus mejillas y cayó en su regazo.

- "Xiao-Lang, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí" –murmuró en chino para sí misma con un suspiro que casi la deja sin aire- "Tú sabrías qué hacer para detener a esta bruja…"

- "No me llamarás _bruja_ por envidia ¿Verdad, señorita Mei-Ling?" –la estatua de ceniza había recuperado su color y ahora la chica de mirada azabache se veía igual de viva que cuando recién llegaron al parque- "Sino más bien por mis poderes… de los cuales tú careces" –intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

- "Quisieras que te tuviera envidia, señorita Yeh-Hsien" –respondió finalmente con desprecio- "De nada te servirán tus poderes para ganar el corazón de Xiao-Lang"

- "El joven Li" –la mirada oscura se ensombreció aún más y miró a su interlocutora con tristeza- "Aún lo amas… ¿No es así, señorita Mei-Ling?"

- "Eso es cosa del pasado" –ahora su rostro también estaba sombrío y miraba hacia el piso- "Yo renuncié a él hace mucho tiempo, es mejor así…"

- "No lo hiciste" –Yeh-Hsien había caído en una especie de trance, tenía los ojos cerrados, su voz sonaba como un eco y su cabello negro volaba en el aire, movido por una brisa inexistente- "En tu corazón aún hay esperanza, aunque trates de luchar contra ella" –la chica volvió a la normalidad ahora abriendo los ojos lentamente y señalando un punto en el regazo de Meiling que brillaba intensamente en color rojo, de sus ojos negros también brotaron hilillos plateados.

- "No tienes derecho…" –se quejó la aludida recogiendo el punto con una mano temblorosa, era la lágrima que acababa de derramar- "No te metas en mi vida… esto no te incumbe…"

Se levantó y salió corriendo ocultando entre sus manos la ahora brillante gota de agua, corrió con todas sus fuerzas olvidando la preocupación que le había hecho seguir a la aspirante a prometida de su primo pero ¿Realmente había estado preocupada por…¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin dejar de correr, corría hacia la nada y fijándose apenas lo necesario para no colisionar con alguna persona u objeto. Se preguntaba si la verdadera razón de su ansiedad había sido por el bien de Sakura o por el suyo propio ¿Le preocupaba que le hiciera daño a la maestra de cartas¿O realmente lo que le preocupaba era que fuera a tomar ventaja y lograra de alguna manera conseguir salir victoriosa y casarse con Syaoran? Pero ¿Ella quería a su primo para la japonesa o para ella misma? Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente hasta que chocó con un hombre bastante alto y cayó al suelo, al levantar la vista, dos ojos oscuros malhumorados la miraban interrogantes, era el hermano de Sakura. Ella lo miró asustada sin poder levantarse, Tôuya bufó fastidiado y le tendió la mano cortésmente, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermanita hubiese huido con el chico chino.

Aún en el parque, la joven se quedó parada en el mismo lugar que la dejó Meiling, en sus ojos negros se reflejaba una tristeza infinita. Se acercó cautelosamente al estanque de cuyas orillas había visto partir a una pareja de enamorados dulcemente tomados de las manos. Observó su reflejo en el agua y una de sus manos se fue automáticamente a su cabellera, la cual peinó con los dedos viendo distraídamente cómo se movía cada cabello. En su mente volaban recuerdos de lo que acababa de ver… recordaba el momento en el que inició el hechizo de abandonar su cuerpo, ese era su principal poder, el de la mente, le había costado muchos años de preparación y meditación pero al fin lo había logrado dominar. Libre de las limitaciones carnales de un cuerpo, podía viajar libremente y encontrar cualquier cosa que quisiera sin ser percibida, desplazarse a mucha más velocidad, además de que poseía la habilidad de ocultar su presencia mágica. Pero lo que había visto no le gustaba nada… ciertamente no conocía a Syaoran y por lo tanto no sentía nada por él, pero por fin había sido testigo del amor tan grande que existía entre él y la chica japonesa… el tener que luchar en contra de ese sentimiento le partía el corazón, nuevamente una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y cayó sobre la lisa superficie del estanque dibujando leves ondas sobre él.

Ajenos a todo esto, los chicos continuaban con su paseo por la ciudad, visitaron el centro comercial y recreativo de Hong Kong, llamado Tsim Sha Tsui viendo las tiendas y comieron en uno de los puestos ambulantes. Caminaban de la mano, riendo y comiendo golosinas como si no tuvieran problemas, se olvidaron por completo de la familia Li y de la líder de ésta. Ajenos totalmente al hermano de la chica que los buscaba desesperadamente por toda la ciudad después de haber "persuadido" de una forma no muy sutil a la prima del chico para que lo ayudara. Al llegar el atardecer, fueron a un mirador en la costa y observaron el cielo oscurecerse paulatinamente pasando por tonos naranjas, rosados y morados antes de dejar surgir las primeras estrellas de la noche. Se besaron tiernamente disfrutando del espectáculo y la húmeda brisa marina, era el final perfecto antes de volver al mundo real y a las circunstancias que estaban por enfrentar. Regresaron a la mansión ya muy entrada la noche, evitando el asesinato del muchacho por parte de su futuro cuñado gracias a que éste aún se encontraba en la calle buscándolos. Todos los habitantes de la residencia estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño (incluso Kero que aún seguía bajo la influencia de la magia del pequeño lobo) y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, entraron con mucho cuidado procurando no hacer ruido, frente a la entrada de la habitación que se le había asignado a la joven japonesa, el chico le dio un leve beso en los labios para despedirse pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

- "¿Puedo dormir contigo, Syaoran?" –le susurró al oído apretándole cariñosamente ambas manos- "¿Por favor?"

- "Pero…" –el joven estaba completamente escarlata y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar- "Ying Fa…"

Ella sonrío pícaramente y lo abrazó haciéndolo sonrojar aún más al sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino, luego se separó levemente y lo tomó de la mano para introducirlo en la habitación. Él se dejó conducir dócilmente con una tímida sonrisa y se quedó parado en un rincón mirando a la pared durante unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad (durante los cuales se libró una encarnizada batalla en su interior, en la que luchaba contra sus propios deseos de voltear a espiarla), observando la sombra de la chica deslizarse sensualmente sobre la pared, sintió el sudor frío resbalar por su frente y el corazón le dolía con principios de taquicardia, mientras ella se ponía su ropa de dormir y se soltaba el cabello, luego levantó cariñosamente al pequeño peluche que dormía sobre la cama y, tras conjurar a la carta del sueño para reforzar el hechizo de Syaoran, lo acomodó sobre una almohada en una silla cercana. La suave mano de la chica volvió a hacer contacto con la del muchacho y ahora lo llevaba hacia el lecho, la chica se acostó y él se acomodó junto a ella sin desvestirse, la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su novio. Aspirando su fragante aroma, se quedó dormido acariciando su corto cabello castaño claro. Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados y murmuró las buenas noches antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño sin borrar de sus labios su hermosa sonrisa. En otra de las habitaciones, una chica de cabello y ojos negros daba vueltas sobre su cama, un hilillo líquido dibujado sobre sus mejillas que destellaba un brillo plateado por la tenue luz de la luna.

- "Pero lo que más me duele…" –dijo para sí misma en chino, tapándose la cabeza con la sábana en un intento desesperado por dormirse- "Es que tú también estás sufriendo… Mei…"

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Konnichiwa minna-san! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, me tardé un poco más de lo esperado porque tuve que hacer algunas investigaciones con respecto al contexto pero espero que piensen que la espera ha valido la pena. Para los próximos capítulos intentaré no tardarme tanto, un mes máximo para actualizar… pero por favor, paciencia…_

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han enviado sus comentarios (aunque no hayan sido muchos) quiero que sepan que me impulsan a seguir publicando y hacen que todos mis esfuerzos valgan la pena. Por lo pronto me voy al breviario cultural, si alguien tiene alguna otra duda pueden comunicarse conmigo vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx_

**_Cheongsam_**_Son los simpáticos vestiditos chinos de seda, cuello alto que normalmente no tienen mangas y las faldas son sueltas hacia abajo con aberturas laterales, la falda puede ser de diferentes longitudes al igual que las mangas para ajustarse al gusto y a la ocasión. También se les conoce con el nombre de Quipao pero éste es usado por las personas que no hablan cantonés y ellos utilizan la palabra cheongsam para el traje tradicional de varón. En este caso, decidí usar la otra palabra ya que en Hong Kong el idioma predominante es el cantonés._

_Por el momento eso es todo, si se me ha escapado algo, por favor háganmelo saber. Hasta Pronto._

_LunaGitana_


	4. Yang KueiFei

**Capítulo 4 "Yang Kuei-Fei"**

_"La Sabiduría Del Libro De Los Cambios Y El Arte De La Adivinación"_

Eran muy temprano en la mañana cuando dos figuras exhaustas caminaban por las calles solitarias de Hong Kong camino a la mansión de la familia Li. La más alta de ellas parecía no inmutarse ante los efectos de una noche entera sin dormir, caminaba ansiosamente sin importarle dejar atrás a la que lo acompañaba tan en contra de su voluntad, volteando hacia todos lados y atento al más mínimo sonido. La otra solamente se arrastraba con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, maldiciendo para sus adentros, cansada de quejarse inútilmente y anhelando un lugar blando para recostarse aunque fuera por un momento. El sol comenzaba a hacer los preparativos para su entrada, tiñendo de un tímido color púrpura el firmamento y desapareciendo todas las estrellas. Finalmente, tras una larga travesía, la elegante residencia aparecía imponente frente a sus ojos… la chica sintió cómo las fuerzas le regresaban ante la proximidad de su tibia cama, apresuró el paso alcanzando al hombre que la había dejado atrás sonriendo cansadamente.

- "¡¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido ese monstruo?!" –gruñó el hombre distraídamente sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados- "¡Cuando vea a ese mocoso voy a asesinarlo con mis propias manos!"

- "Después de esta noche… creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo" –suspiró en chino la chica con los ojos entrecerrados- "Por ser el causante de todo esto, Xiao-Lang merece morir…"

Tôuya no entendió ni media palabra de lo que dijo la joven de mirada rubí que lo acompañaba pero por el tono en el que lo pronunció supuso que simplemente se estaba quejando por la falta de sueño como lo había estado haciendo hacía unas cuantas horas. Entraron a la mansión sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero tampoco preocupándose mucho por no hacer ruido, la joven se dirigió a su habitación sin despedirse para dejarse caer en la cama pesadamente una vez que estuvo ahí, quedándose dormida casi antes de que su cuerpo colisionara con el colchón. El hermano de la joven Card Master decidió asomarse a la habitación de su pequeña hermana con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, sin embargo, la escena que apareció frente a sus ojos hizo que prácticamente se petrificara y le hirviera la sangre de la furia, apretando los puños con tal fuerza que cortaba por completo la circulación de la sangre.

- "¡¿QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO?!" –gritó casi echando humo por las orejas haciendo que los dos chicos se despertaran sobresaltados y se quedaran sentados sobre la cama- "¡AHORA SÍ ESTÁS MUERTO!"

- "¡Onii-Chan!" –exclamó la chica aterrorizada viendo cómo el chico de Hong Kong esquivaba hábilmente los puñetazos del enfurecido joven universitario con una mirada firme y casi desafiante, cosa que solamente lo hacía enfurecer aún más- "¡Por favor no le hagas daño a Syaoran¡Él no estaba haciendo nada malo!"

- "¡Maldito mocoso!" –bufaba Tôuya inmovilizado por una llave del muchacho de ojos marrones, que lo tenía arrinconado contra el piso, agarrándolo de las muñecas arrodillado sobre su espalda- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar así a mi hermana¡Te voy a matar!" –forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de zafarse de su opresor pero éste no lo soltaba.

- "No he hecho tal cosa" –respondió tranquilamente el chico de cabello ligeramente revuelto apretando la llave aún más causándole un intenso dolor al hermano de su novia que hizo que desistiera de su intento por liberarse- "En cuanto todo esto termine, Sakura será mi legítima esposa te guste o no… Kinomoto-San" –afirmó valientemente el muchacho mientras la chica aún aterrada, se cubría con la sábana más por nerviosismo y temor que por sentirse exhibida.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio durante los cuales ninguno de los tres hizo el más mínimo movimiento, finalmente un leve suspiro de Tôuya le dio la pauta al chico de ojos marrones para liberarlo, lo fue soltando lentamente con cautela esperando que se incorporara con un nuevo ataque pero éste nunca llegó. Una vez que el chico se incorporó junto a la joven que veía la escena con una mirada estupefacta, el hombre se levantó lentamente sin dejar de darles la espalda pero con la cabeza inclinada, de modo que era obvio que tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Se quedó ahí reflexionando en silencio mientras la joven pareja esperaba alerta el estallido. Syaoran se acercó a la chica y la rodeó con la sábana sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, le frotó un brazo con una mirada tranquilizadora y ella se la devolvió, llorosa de miedo. Él le sonrío levemente y le dio un beso en la frente sin bajar la guardia con respecto al hermano, quien seguía exánime y ahora inhalaba profundamente tratando de recuperar la voz.

- "Sal de aquí, mocoso" –atinó a pronunciar tratando de controlar su indignación e impotencia, acababa de darse cuenta de una forma no muy placentera de que el pequeño lobo ya no era un niño y ahora más que nunca le era imposible enfrentarse a él- "No quiero volver a ver que estás en esta habitación" –su voz sonaba ronca pero firme.

El aludido obedeció más por respeto que por sumisión y le dirigió una última mirada tranquilizadora a la chica antes de atravesar las cortinas que cubrían el umbral de acceso. Ella no sabía qué hacer y se acercó tímidamente a su hermano pensando desesperadamente en la mejor manera de explicar la situación. Si bien no habían hecho nada malo (solamente durmieron, lo juro), no había forma de hacerle entender -y creer- a su hermano tal cosa, él no esperó a que su hermanita intentara hablar, caminó en silencio hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, dejándola confusa y preocupada. Se quedó sentada en la cama con los ojos abiertos sin notar el paso del tiempo, sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a pasar y sintiéndose culpable por no arrepentirse de haber dormido con él, todavía podía sentir el calor de sus brazos rodeándola y eso la hacía feliz a pesar de que sabía los problemas que eso terminaría ocasionándole. Cuando se dio cuenta, el pequeño animal de peluche amarillo volaba sobre su cabeza bombardeándola con preguntas afligidas y el sol ya estaba alto en el firmamento iluminando toda la ciudad, se levantó para cambiarse sin prestar demasiada atención al interrogatorio del leoncito alado.

- "¡Sakura, por favor dime qué está pasando!" –preguntaba Kero agitando las patitas frente a la cara de su ama para atraer su atención- "¡No recuerdo nada¡Sólo sé que ese mocoso me atacó hace rato y luego todo se puso oscuro y de pronto despierto y tú ya tienes otra ropa… y el mocoso ya no está…"

- "No está pasando nada" –respondió la aludida amarrándose el cabello con un listón del mismo color que el vestido chino azul celeste que se había puesto para bajar a desayunar- "Simplemente no quise que ese día tan perfecto terminara junto con el atardecer en ese mirador" –una sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios.

- "¡Lo tengo!" –exclamó triunfante el muñequito amarillo levantando una patita acusadoramente hacia su ama- "Tú no eres Sakura¡Eres la carta del espejo¡Sakura está allá afuera en alguna parte con el mocoso!" –ella lo miró sonriendo divertida- "¡Iré a buscarla¡Yo te protegeré Sakuraaaaaa!" –gritó dramáticamente a modo de superhéroe.

- "¡Espera, Kero-Chan!" –lo detuvo ella entre risas jalándolo de la cola- "Todo eso pasó ayer, estuviste dormido un día entero…"

- "¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!!!" –el pobre leoncito con alas cayó ruidosamente al piso a punto de morir del aturdimiento- "¡Maldito mocoso!" _(("¡Nunca me imaginé que tuviera el poder suficiente para vencerme a mí, el gran Cerberus!"))_ –pensó furiosamente para sus adentros.

La joven trotó sonriendo traviesa hacia el comedor olvidándose por completo de la escena que acababa de acontecer hacía unas cuantas horas. Ahora la veía simplemente como un mal sueño que quisiera olvidar pero que a fin de cuentas ya había pasado, cuando llegó a la mesa, nuevamente ésta estaba ocupada por varios de los integrantes de la familia que habían llegado hacía unos días para conocerla a ella y, como se enteró más tarde, al resto de las prometidas de Syaoran. A pesar de sus imponentes apariencias y miradas estrictas, comenzaba lentamente a acostumbrarse a ellos y ya no se sentía tan cohibida por sus presencias, buscó con la mirada un lugar desocupado y se encontró con unos ojos color gris entre negro y café que claramente le advertían que no se atreviera a sentarse cerca del chico de ojos marrones, ella se encogió de hombros, de todos modos, él no estaba ahí todavía. Optó por tomar asiento al lado de una chica muy parecida a ella pero con los ojos y el cabello color ébano y lo que le sorprendió aún más fue descubrir que ahora llevaba un corte exactamente igual al de la antigua Card Captor. Sin embargo, su atención fue desviada hacia una chica más o menos de su edad que no había visto ahí antes. Su piel era pálida como la de Tomoyo y esto hacía resaltar en ella el azul verdoso de sus ojos pero lo más impactante en ella era su larguísimo cabello rojo zanahoria que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, sedoso y brillante… simplemente hermoso.

- "¿Quién es ella, Yeshén-Chan?" –inquirió curiosa la chica de ojos verdes inclinándose ligeramente hacia la joven que estaba a su lado para evitar tener que hablar demasiado fuerte.

- "Ella ser…" –comenzó a explicar la aludida en el mismo tono bajo con el que su interlocutora se había dirigido hacia ella.

- "¡LIIIIIIII!" –la voz entusiasmada de la chica pelirroja interrumpió la conversación al mismo tiempo que ésta se lanzaba sobre el cuello del chico de cabello castaño revuelto que entraba al comedor- "¡Te he extrañado tanto, Li!" –chilló en chino ante la mirada asesina que Tôuya le lanzaba al chico.

- "Kuei-Fei ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó el muchacho en el mismo idioma zafándose de su abrazo como muchas veces había tenido que hacerlo con su prima de mirada rubí en el pasado- "¿También tus padres van a ponerle algún tipo de prueba a Sakura?"

- "Yo no sé quién es Sakura…" –replicó la aludida en un tono infantil haciendo berrinche porque no quería soltar al chico- "¡Pero estoy tan contenta de volver a verte¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Li¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que estabas de regreso!?" –volvió a envolverlo en un efusivo abrazo aprovechando el descuido que le causó el inesperado reclamo.

Desde uno de los extremos de la mesa, la chica de mirada esmeralda los veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mirada inundada de tristeza, todo rastro de la felicidad del día anterior se había esfumado. A pesar de no entender nada de lo que la recién aparecida estaba diciendo por no dominar el idioma, por la forma en que abrazaba al muchacho se imaginaba que debían conocerse desde mucho antes… y lo que era peor… a la pelirroja, el chico le gustaba tanto como a ella. Él se zafó nuevamente del abrazo con una expresión de fastidio mientras a Tôuya le surgía una gota de sudor en la frente y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, de alguna manera (no demasiado misteriosa) en su mente había aparecido la imagen de una chica de largo cabello castaño vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijou: Nakuru Akizuki, una sonrisa traviesa brillaba en el rostro de la joven del recuerdo. Todos tomaron sus lugares y por mala suerte, Syaoran no pudo ingeniárselas para evitar que la chica de ojos azul verdoso y larguísimo cabello se sentara a su lado e intentara tercamente iniciar una conversación con el chico. Él la rechazaba deseando que su prima estuviera ahí para ayudarlo, de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas de disculpa a su novia quien ahora encontraba el asunto un poco divertido y platicaba animadamente con la chica que estaba a su lado.

- "Te cortaste el cabello Yeshén-Chan" –comentó la antigua Card Captor riendo alegremente al ver la forma en que Syaoran regañaba en chino a la recién llegada por enésima vez y ésta lo veía fingiendo no haber escuchado nada e insistiendo en interrogarlo profundamente una vez más- "Se te ve muy bien…"

- "La verdad es yo tratar de hacerlo ver lo más parecido posible al tuyo" –confesó la aludida con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- "Encantarme al verlo en ti y por eso yo tratar de imitarlo."

Ahora la Card Master era quien tenía el rostro color escarlata y balbuceó algo que ninguna de las dos entendió, ambas rieron alegremente. El joven heredero de la dinastía Li se levantó en silencio dejando su desayuno a medio comer, en realidad estaba harto de lidiar con la chica de cabello zanahoria y había optado por abandonar el comedor lo más pronto posible. Ella lo siguió igualmente sin prestar demasiada atención a la comida que había dejado en la mesa. Él le dirigió una última mirada suplicante a Sakura antes de abandonar el lugar y ella, al captar el mensaje de auxilio en sus ojos marrones, se levantó torpemente de su asiento interrumpiendo su plática con la chica de los ojos negros y atrayendo la atención de algunos de los comensales que se encontraban cerca de ellas. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de la familia Li, corrió para alcanzar a los chicos que acababan de salir del comedor, no sabía bien qué era lo que debía hacer o decir, sólo sabía que el pequeño lobo la necesitaba.

- "¡Syaoran!" –gritó agitando la mano en el aire enérgicamente para atraer la atención de ambos, la falda de su vestido ondeaba graciosamente detrás de ella.

- "Ying Fa" –la saludó aliviado volteando hacia ella y al mismo tiempo forcejeando para liberar su brazo del apretón de la muchacha de pálida piel- "Kuei-Fei, te presento a Sakura" –se dirigió en chino a la aludida aún sin idear bien la forma de deshacerse de ella y convencerla de que deje de acosarlo de esa manera- "Este… Ying Fa, ella es Kuei-Fei…" –agregó en japonés viendo a la chica de ojos verdes.

- "Mucho gusto, soy Kinomoto Sakura" –se presentó cortésmente la susodicha haciendo una reverencia con una de sus cálidas sonrisas- "Espero que podamos ser amigas…"

- "¿Qué es lo que está diciendo esta chica, Li?" –preguntó ingenuamente en chino la joven mirando al chico a quien seguía aferrada neciamente- "¿Por qué me habla en ese idioma?"

- "Este… pues…" –le respondió en chino el muchacho, una gota de sudor había aparecido en su frente a la vez que su novia japonesa lo veía con cara de no entender nada- "Parece que no habla nada de japonés" –agregó en japonés mirando a la flor de cerezo quien le dirigió una mirada de _(("¿Ahora qué hacemos?"))_

- "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" –chilló en chino la chica de cabeza zanahoria con un ademán de niña mimada- "¿Qué se están diciendo¿Quién es ella?"

- "_Ella_ es mi prometida, Kuei-Fei" –respondió él en chino mirándola seriamente y haciendo un particular énfasis en la primera palabra, después de soltar un suspiro de resignación _(("Este va a ser un largo día"))_- "Ella es la chica con la que me voy a casar..."

- "Pero mis papás me dijeron…" –respondió desafiante la otra en el mismo idioma, aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo del muchacho al punto de casi cortarle la circulación- "Tu madre ordenó que… No puedes… no podemos…" –le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la joven de cabello corto que la miraba sin entender una sola palabra y sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa por las expresiones de la chica china, para luego volver a dirigir sus ojos color aguamarina al chico- "¡No puedes desobedecer a la líder de tu dinastía¡A tu propia madre!"

Después de lanzarle una mirada retadora a la flor de cerezo, se alejó aporreando los pies en el piso. Fue hasta entonces cuando Sakura pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, su largo cabello rojizo brillaba como si estuviera hecho de algún tipo de seda muy fina; sus ojos eran azul turquesa remachados por pequeños parches verde pasto difuminados sobre la superficie del iris; su piel, blanca como la nieve y tersa como una fina capa de tela delicada cuyo tono hacía destacar aún más sus carnosos labios rojos. Estaba vestida con un cheongsam ricamente decorado y tela muy elaborada con un elegante grabado en hilo dorado que hacía ver sus movimientos aún más graciosos. La japonesita tragó saliva preocupada mientras veía alejarse a su rival en potencia, parecía ser muy poderosa pues de ella emanaba un aura mágica comparable a la de la maestra de cartas y seguramente provenía de alguna famosa familia de China… sintió cómo de pronto le empezaron a temblar las rodillas con sólo pensar que tendría que superarla a ella frente a los ojos de la señora Yelan. Una mano cálida sobre la suya le hizo salir de sus pensamientos con un pequeño sobresalto y se dejó guiar dócilmente por el muchacho hacia los jardines de la mansión.

- "¿Ya la conocías, Syaoran?" –le preguntó la joven para tratar de disimular su consternación y romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado- "No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero supongo que tendrá algo que ver con… eso…" –era doloroso para ella sentir tan de cerca la posibilidad de que otra mujer se casara con el chico chino.

- "La conozco desde que teníamos cinco años" –comenzó a relatar el chico rodeando a la flor de cerezo con sus brazos- "Ella y yo estudiamos el Yijing juntos, es una forma china de adivinación por medio de hexagramas y flores de milenrama…"

- "¿El "I Ching"? Creo que en alguna parte he escuchado de eso… -recordó una de las tantas tardes que Kero había utilizado para introducirla en el fascinante mundo de la magia- ¿Es el libro de los cambios?" –el pequeño lobo asintió- "Pero entonces… ustedes deben ser muy buenos amigos ¿No es así?" –su semblante volvió a angustiarse aunque trató de que nada de esto se imprimiera en su voz.

- "La verdad es que…" –confesó el chico apenado, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de su novia- "Yo siempre la he visto como una rival muy poderosa a vencer… desde que éramos muy chicos, ella tenía un poder impresionante y como heredero de la dinastía, yo sentía que era mi deber sobrepasar ese poder…" –su mirada se perdió en un punto del horizonte mientras su mente viajaba hacia sus objetivos infantiles.

- "Pero se ve que ella te quiere mucho…" –vaciló la chica, dudosa- "Desde hace tanto tiempo…" –nuevamente la inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

- "Apenas nos conocemos…" –la tranquilizó él, con la mirada aún desenfocada hacia la nada- "Nueve años parece mucho, pero la verdad es que nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de plática casual durante todo ese tiempo… nuestra relación siempre fue estrictamente académica, por decirlo así" –sonrió hacia la nada- "Supongo que Mei-Ling te habrá contado ya lo antisocial que yo era en ese entonces…"

Sakura no se sentía completamente convencida por la respuesta pero guardó silencio. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mansión, en una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en una parte oscura de la planta baja, la chica de largo cabello anaranjado rojizo lanzaba pequeñas flores rojas, blancas y rosas al aire cubierta por un brillo púrpura mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en un antiguo dialecto oriental. Las puertas y ventanas se cerraron con golpes secos sumiendo el aposento en una profunda oscuridad, poco a poco, la negrura se fue tornando violeta a causa de un hilillo de luz que dibujaba en el piso un hexagrama con varias inscripciones en chino antiguo, alrededor de él dibujando un círculo imaginario, como si estuviese siendo pintada por un enorme pincel invisible. Había una mirada de determinación mayor a todo razonamiento en sus ojos ahora morados por la luz que emanaba de ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido y danzaba suavemente con una telilla traslúcida que dibujaba formas en el aire, las florecillas flotaban a su alrededor complementando las figuras que salían de la mascada. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse aún más en la danza y de sus manos brotaron más flores que se unieron al ritual.

_((FLASHBACK DE KUEI-FEI))_

_La niña de largo cabello zanahoria y ojos azul verdoso corre por los pasillos de la mansión de la familia Li, finalmente ha descubierto lo que significan sus verdaderos sentimientos y se siente feliz de por fin volver a verlo, tiene que decirle. Ha estado esperando por ese momento durante toda la semana, a que llegue el sábado y por fin poder viajar a Hong Kong para sus clases de adivinación junto a Li Syaoran, el joven heredero de la dinastía. En cuanto lo ve, se le tira encima abrazándolo efusivamente, él se asombra mucho pues es la primera vez que ella se comporta de esa manera y no logra entenderlo, detrás de él, una niña de ocho años, lacia cabellera negra y ojos color carmín observa la escena enfadada. Es una mañana fresca y se puede escuchar el canto de los pájaros que están en el jardín. La lluvia de verano acaba de terminar y las hojas verdes están cubiertas por pequeñas gotas brillantes que parecen joyas preciosas._

_- "Te quiero, Li" –dice entusiasmada la recién llegada aún sin bajarse de encima del niño, quien yace en el piso con cara de asombro- "Tú me…"_

_- "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kuei-Fei?" –pregunta la otra niña interrumpiendo la frase- "Xiao-Lang es mi prometido así que no tienes derecho a abrazarlo así, levántate inmediatamente…" –su rostro brilla en color escarlata tanto por el enojo como por la timidez._

_- "¿Es eso cierto, Li?" –pregunta la aludida soltándolo como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y claramente insinuando que la palabra de la niña que acaba de hablar no es de mucha importancia- "¿Mei-Ling es tu prometida?"_

_- "…bueno…" –vacila ante la mirada amenazante de su prima- "Ella es mi prima… y en cuanto a lo de prometida, que haga lo que quiera…" –completa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que lo hace ver aún más adorable._

_La pequeña de largo cabello se levanta con los ojos azul verdoso cargados de lágrimas, duda por un momento e intenta una vez más agarrar el valor suficiente para confesarle al niño sus verdaderos sentimientos pero es detenida abruptamente por una mirada asesina de la primita de cabello negro. Por un instante intercambian miradas fulminantes pero son interrumpidas por las protestas del niño quien insiste en que Kuei-Fei se le baje de encima, ella accede y los tres se dirigen en silencio a la habitación de la casa donde los dos pequeños magos recibirán sus lecciones. Ella decide que hablara con la auto-proclamada prometida más tarde._

_(¿Tengo que especificar que todos hablan en chino? Supuse que no, puesto que son los recuerdos de un personaje que no entiende el japonés)_

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK))_

Ahora en sus ojos se asomaba una lágrima traviesa, se la limpió tratando de aclarar su mente pero fue en vano. Suspiró hondamente y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, junto con ella, las pequeñas flores cayeron como si de pronto alguien hubiera cortado al mismo tiempo todos los hilos invisibles que las mantenían en el aire. Miró el piso donde ahora la imagen del hexagrama junto con los símbolos antiguos se disolvía lentamente negándose a desaparecer por completo. Negándose a algo que era inevitable, al igual que ella se negaba a aceptar su inevitable realidad, las fuerzas se le iban y con el mismo desgano, soltó la tela a la que se había estado aferrando a pesar de saber que era inútil… no podía concentrarse después de haber visto la forma en que el chico que tanto amaba había mirado a esa extraña… ¿Cuándo había sucedido esto? Sólo se dejaron de ver unos cuantos años cuando él viajó a Japón para capturar unas cartas milenarias de un mago muy poderoso, aunque desde ese entonces ya habían pasado cinco años… dos que él estuvo ahí y tres en los que había estado demasiado ocupado haciendo unos trámites de la dinastía… después de eso, había vuelto a Japón por alguna razón desconocida y lo siguiente que volvió a saber de él fue que la habían seleccionado como una posible prometida para él.

- "Me sentí tan feliz cuando supe que había la posibilidad de convertirme en tu esposa" –divagó en chino con una ligera sonrisa efímera que se desvaneció casi instantáneamente para abrir paso a una expresión sombría- "Todos estos años… y nunca pude decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos" –sollozó levemente con la mirada baja- "Siempre tuve la esperanza…" –nuevamente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- "De que todavía tenía una oportunidad, porque a ti no te gustaba nadie… aunque tuvieras una prometida…" –tomó aire dolorosamente secándose el pómulo con la manga de su traje- "Yo sabía que no la querías de esa manera… por eso esperé… esperé a pesar de que ella siempre trató de impedirme que me aferrara a mi amor…"

_((FLASHBACK DE KUEI-FEI))_

_Es un fin de semana como ya muchos otros, desde hace un buen tiempo, se le ha empezado a enseñar el arte de la adivinación y viaja a Hong Kong para estudiarlo junto con el heredero de la dinastía Li. La clase ha concluido y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que sus padres lleguen a buscarla, para pasar el tiempo, trata de jugar con la primita del niño, con quien hasta la fecha no ha podido iniciar una amistad a pesar del carácter alegre y sociable de ésta. La razón por la cual se da esta situación está bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de cerezo del jardín de la mansión, es un niño de ocho años, cabello castaño y ojos marrones que lee en silencio con una expresión de malhumor. Kuei-Fei lo mira tristemente deseando poder decirle lo que siente, esa misma mañana estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero fue interrumpida por la niña con la que ahora intenta llevarse bien. El sol está metiéndose lentamente y el cielo anaranjado está pintado por franjas moradas que se desvanecen en tonos rosados._

_- "Li no te quiere…" –le dice desafiante a la pequeña de mirada rubí- "Tú lo obligaste a que se vuelva tu prometido…"_

_- "Yo no lo obligué a nada" –le devuelve la mirada retadora- "Él me dijo que no le gusta nadie… y eso te incluye a ti, por eso, mientras tanto, él y yo seremos prometidos…" –sus rojas pupilas sacan chispas por la furia- "Así que no te le acerques… él es mío…"_

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK))_

- "En ese entonces yo me sentí intimidada por ella…" –se burló de sí misma por haber sido tan cobarde- "Además de que tenía razón, ese _'nadie'_ me incluía a mí también… y después de todo, ella te lo dijo primero… supuse que tendría derecho, aunque no sé si realmente se enamoró primero de ti…" –sonrió tristemente con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que nuevamente se le habían acumulado- "Lo que sí sé es que yo me enamoré desde el primer momento que te vi…"

_((FLASHBACK DE KUEI-FEI))_

_Es una hermosa tarde soleada en la ciudad de Hong Kong, una niña de largos cabellos dorados rojizos y ojos azules aguamarina camina de la mano de su madre y su padre rumbo a una mansión elegante en la que habita el líder de una de las familias más importantes –en más de un sólo aspecto- de casi toda China. Entran después de ser recibidos atentamente por una empleada de servicio, los señores saludan respetuosamente a la pareja que reside ahí y los cuatro se encaminan hacia la estancia mientras otra empleada les lleva una bandeja con té y pastelillos. El lugar es enorme y despierta una fascinación inmensa en la pequeña de cinco años de edad. Fuera de la vista supervisora de sus padres, sucumbe ante la tentación de salir a jugar al hermoso jardín que rodea la casa. Observaba encantada las flores y las plantas cuando una mariposa de bellos y llamativos colores vuela a su alrededor, ella no duda en seguirla sin darse cuenta de que cada vez se interna más en aquellos jardines gigantescos para ella._

_Ha pasado casi media hora desde que llegó a ese lugar pero ella casi no ha notado el tiempo por estar demasiado distraída admirando la hermosura de cada flor, de cada hoja y ahora se encuentra al borde de un estanque donde nadan carpas de colores. Se ha sentado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y juega con la mariposa que no ha dejado de volar a su alrededor, pero de pronto se percata de que ha perdido de vista por completo el camino de regreso. Al principio trata de buscar y corre en todas direcciones, pero es inútil, no logra reconocer nada… cuando se da cuenta de que está irremediablemente perdida, un pánico infinito la invade y comienza a llorar. Cansada de correr, regresa al mismo frondoso árbol bajo cuya sombra había estado disfrutando del paisaje, sólo que ahora llora desconsoladamente, presa del miedo y la desesperación. Inclusive la mariposa se ha ido de su lado. Se sienta cerca del tronco y abraza sus piernas sin que de sus ojos dejen de brotar gruesas lágrimas._

_- "¿Por qué lloras?" –una vocecilla infantil llega a sus oídos justamente en el momento en el que perdía toda esperanza._

_- "Me perdí" –solloza aún sintiendo que no podrá volver a ver a sus padres nunca más- "Este bosque es enorme y no sé cómo volver…"_

_- "No es un bosque, es mi casa" –replica la voz, ésta pertenece a un niño de su misma edad, vestido con un traje chino de artes marciales, cabello castaño ligeramente desordenado y brillantes ojos marrones a pesar de estar ocultos bajo una expresión seria y fría- "Llorando no vas a conseguir nada" –le dice alargándole un pañuelo- "Yo te llevaré de vuelta a la sala…"_

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK))_

Se levantó pesadamente ahora con una sonrisa nostálgica, observó las flores tiradas en el suelo, producto de su intento fallido de un hechizo para ver lo que el futuro deparaba… para ver con sus propios ojos quién sería la mujer que se casaría con él al final. Sabía que aunque lo intentara un millón de veces no iba a lograrlo, lo sabía bien, no era por falta de magia ya que en el ramo de la adivinación era toda una maestra y nadie se le igualaba… pero también sabía que a pesar de que tratara con fervor, una parte de su corazón realmente no quería ver… por miedo a la realidad a la que de alguna forma, sabía que se estaba enfrentando. En algún lugar muy recóndito de su ser, más allá de lo que estaría dispuesta a aceptar, sabía que estaba luchando en una batalla perdida, no contra Meiling, sino contra la chica japonesa. Caminó hacia donde estaba su maleta a medio desempacar y sacó un cofrecillo forrado de seda, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió cuidadosamente con una diminuta llavecilla de oro que llevaba colgada del cuello con una fina cadena.

- "Yo siempre te quise" –suspiró ahora acariciando su mejilla con el pañuelo que había sacado del cofre- "Y no me daré por vencida… tú me lo dijiste…" –admiró el pañuelo con una sonrisa un poco más animada- "Llorando no voy a conseguir nada… por eso dejaré de llorar… y lucharé por ti…" –se llevó el trapito al pecho apretándolo cariñosamente contra su corazón- "Lucharé por tu amor, Li Xiao-Lang."

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, sé que es demasiado pronto para una actualización… pero la verdad es que si no lo hago ahora, tal vez no lo haga hasta dentro de más de un mes y personalmente, sé que uno tiende a perder interés en las historias, por muy buenas que sean con tanto tiempo de espera… luego hasta termina olvidando lo que había leído y los nuevos capítulos parecen no tener sentido… y no queremos que eso pase ¿Verdad? Pues, en este capítulo creo que no hay breviario cultural, así que si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.

Recibí cierto comentario acerca de lo predecible que puede resultar el fic, bueno, creo que es bastante obvio que es un S+S, eso no lo voy a negar… pero tampoco negaré que las suegritas son bastante difíciles de complacer y hasta un poco indeseables a veces, así que no podemos contar del todo con la aprobación de Yelan, de cualquier modo, me esforzaré por hacerlo entretenido y que valga la pena leerlo, gracias por su disposición a seguirlo…

Sin más que decir, me despido, si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, ya saben dónde encontrarme. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

LunaGitana


	5. T'sing Zetian

**Capítulo 5 "Ts'ing Zetian"**

_"El Arte De La Caligrafía: Los Poderes Ocultos Detrás Del Yin Y El Yang"_

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros daba vueltas en la habitación que se le había asignado. Desde que había llegado a Hong Kong no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer una sola llamada, se sentía desesperado por no haber podido cumplir su promesa, no es que no lo hubiera intentado… simplemente no había tenido oportunidad de buscar algún teléfono público cerca de la residencia y después de lo sucedido esa misma madrugada, dejar sola a su pequeña hermana era totalmente inaceptable. No obstante, pedir prestado el teléfono a la dueña de la residencia sonaba como una posibilidad aún más remota que aceptar abiertamente que el _"mocoso"_ pasara todas las noches en la habitación de su hermanita. Sin embargo, y a propósito de eso, sabía bien que no iba a poder oponerse con tanta razón a que ellos continuaran con su relación. Deseaba tanto poder volver a escuchar la voz del conejo de nieve, aquella única voz capaz de calmarlo en situaciones como ésta, la única persona que podía hacerlo recuperar el control, observó de reojo las tres hojas de papel a medio escribir que había arrugado y arrojado confuso al piso. Escribirle una carta le había parecido demasiado cursi, y a pesar de haber flaqueado ligeramente las tres veces que comenzó a escribirlas, en ese preciso momento río ante lo ridícula que le parecía la idea… aunque seguía necesitando desesperadamente hablar con el chico de ojos color caramelo.

Syaoran había ido a hablar con él después de lo sucedido, le explicó respetuosamente que no había tocado a su hermana y aunque no estaba seguro del todo de que eso fuera verdad, el chico le había dicho firmemente que amaba a la flor de cerezo honestamente y que estaba dispuesto a desposarla como debe de ser en cuanto llegaran a la edad apropiada. Odiaba reconocer la sinceridad que había visto en aquellos ojos marrones, a pesar de saber desde hacía mucho tiempo que eso acabaría por ocurrir tarde o temprano… golpeó uno de los esponjosos cojines que reposaban en su cama para tratar de desahogar un poco la rabia que le causaba el recuerdo de aquella mañana… el detalle era que le hubiera gustado que sucediera más tarde que temprano… también le hervía la sangre saber que ya no era un rival para el pequeño lobo, si no había logrado intimidarlo en aquellos tiempos felices en los que éste todavía era un niño de 10 años, obviamente ahora mucho menos, volvió a golpear la almohada ahora con mucha más fuerza, apretando la mandíbula con coraje... lo que más le molestaba era que eso, lejos de resultar algo malo, significaba una muy valiosa cualidad del muchacho…

Una limusina imponente y elegante llegó a la entrada de la mansión Li cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el sol ya estaba cerca del horizonte y había adoptado el color anaranjado brillante que no lastima la vista. Una fila de lacayos bajó de ella anunciando pomposamente la llegada de la última prometida desde la ciudad de Pekín. La señora Yelan salió a recibirla con una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible seguida de cerca por varios miembros de la familia que habían estado esperando ansiosamente esta llegada, del vehículo bajó una joven vestida con un elegante vestido chino de mangas tan largas que le cubrían las manos y la cabeza completamente cubierta por un velo de una tela muy delgada que apenas dejaba ver la silueta de ésta. El conjunto era de tonos rojos y naranjas delineados con blanco, caminó rígidamente hacia la entrada en donde le hizo una respetuosa reverencia a la líder de la dinastía. Todos entraron envueltos en un ambiente de profundo respeto y seriedad, tomaron el té durante unos minutos en los que la recién llegada se presentó frente a toda la familia dejándolos admirados por su porte pero más aún por la gran semejanza que tenía su manera de comportarse a la de la señora de ojos color gris oscuro azulado, sin duda, una digna candidata a sucesora de Li Yelan.

- "Por favor, dile a Hsiao-Lang que venga aquí un momento…" – le dijo la mujer en chino a una de las empleadas que estaba parada como soldado cerca de ella, viendo con una mirada reprobatoria hacia el lugar de los jardines donde su hijo paseaba con la chica japonesa- "Hay algui…"

- "No es necesario, señora Yelan" –interrumpió respetuosamente la recién llegada en el mismo idioma, sin abandonar su rígida postura- "Si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaría ir a descansar un poco, ha sido un largo viaje…"

- "Por supuesto" –repuso la señora sonriendo enigmáticamente ante la sorpresa de todos los invitados- "Sígueme, te mostraré dónde estará tu habitación…"

Está por demás reiterar que los presentes (tanto familiares como miembros de la servidumbre) estaban totalmente anonadados por el comportamiento de la mujer y la amabilidad que demostraba hacia la joven cuyo rostro aún no habían podido ver. Inclusive las cuatro hijas mayores de la mujer habían guardado la compostura, no sin dejar de observar curiosamente a la recién llegada tratando de ver a través del fino velillo, pero al fin y al cabo se habían mantenido quietas y calladas en un rincón. Una vez que la chica estuvo instalada en su nueva habitación, la mujer la dejó sola para que descansara, diciéndole que podía disponer de los servicios de todas sus empleadas en el momento en que lo requiriera, la joven agradeció ceremoniosamente y se sentó en la cama viendo partir a la señora. La habitación que se le había otorgado era una de las más amplias y hermosas, ubicada en la planta alta y con una vista privilegiada desde un balcón hacia el estanque del jardín. Desde ahí vio como dos chicos caminaban de la mano alegremente, algo la hizo retroceder horrorizada e internarse en la habitación como huyendo de algo a lo que temía profundamente.

- "Lao-Tse…" –murmuró en chino tapándose la boca con el corazón acelerado- "¡No puede ser¡Él no está aquí¡Debo concentrarme!" –sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, se mordió el labio inferior- "No puedo parecer vulnerable ante ellos, voy a casarme con Li Hsiao-Lang y ninguna de esas chicas va a interponerse en mi camino…"

- "¿Tía Yeh-Lang?" –una joven adormilada de cabello negro y ojos escarlata se asomó por las cortinas suprimiendo un bostezo- "¡Ah¡Lo siento!" –agregó en chino, sobresaltada en cuanto se dio cuenta de que quien estaba en la habitación era una chica desconocida.

- "¿Eres Li Mei-Ling?" –inquirió frívolamente la aludida en el mismo idioma, recobrando su postura estricta y su aire tan parecido al de la mujer con la que la acababan de confundir- "Mi nombre es Ts'ing Zetian" –agregó antes de que la campanita de fresa pudiera responder, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

- "Sí, soy Li Mei-Ling…" –dudó la joven entrando tímidamente a la habitación y parándose frente a la pekinesa para devolverle la reverencia- "¿Eres otra de las prometidas de mi primo Xiao-Lang?" –la aludida asintió- "Esta noche será la presentación oficial, así que supongo que nos veremos ahí…" –la otra volvió a asentir con esa mirada seria y frívola tan parecida a la del chico de ojos marrones.

La chica de mirada rubí salió presurosa de la habitación sintiendo cómo un sudor frío le recorría la piel, caminó hacia el baño sosteniendo con fuerza su toalla y sus artículos de limpieza para que no se le fueran a caer por las manos temblorosas, todavía le recorrían escalofríos por la columna vertebral al recordar la forma en que la pekinesa la miró… como si pudiera leer su mente, como si supiera con certeza el secreto que tanto tiempo había estado ocultando… suspiró desvistiéndose una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta con seguro (ella no es tan despistada como su primito) para luego abrir la regadera y meterse bajo el chorro de agua fría, sonrió irónicamente pensando que la temperatura del agua no era nada comparada con lo que los ojos de la recién llegada le hicieron sentir. Volvió a suspirar metiéndose en la tina que ya estaba llena de espuma blanca, se sumergió por completo y su cabello se llenó de pequeñas burbujas brillantes que lo cubrieron dándole la apariencia de tela sedosa.

- "De todos modos van a enterarse…" –dijo en chino para sí mientras se echaba un poco de shampoo en la palma de la mano- "Después de esta noche… ya nada va a ser igual…" –se comenzó a lavar el cabello suspirando hondamente.

Mientras tanto la joven de Pekín ya había desempacado todas sus cosas excepto una, una pequeña caja de madera labrada yacía en el fondo de su maleta. La admiró dudosa para luego sacarla con cariño y abrazarla, se sentó sobre la cama poniendo la caja sobre su regazo para abrirla cuidadosamente. En el interior de ésta estaba un pincel, una botella de tinta china color verde y varios rollos de pergamino, en algunos de ellos se asomaban prolijas letras chinas color esmeralda mientras que los demás estaban en blanco. Sacó uno que estaba escrito hasta la mitad y se dispuso a continuarlo sobre un tocador de caoba con superficie de vidrio que estaba situado frente a la cama. Remojó repetidamente la delgada brocha en el tintero mientras releía sus escritos para recordar en qué se había quedado y sus pensamientos volaban en dirección a la causa de todas esas cartas… la caja yacía en su regazo desde donde se podía distinguir un brillo metálico entre los rollos de papel.

- "Recuerdo que el color verde es tu favorito…" –dijo distraídamente en chino mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de un chico de ojos color chocolate- "Además si una persona le escribe cartas de amor a otra con tinta verde, ellos dos estarán destinados a ser felices juntos…"

- _"Sabes bien que eso no es verdad"_ –le dijo (igual en chino) una voz muy parecida a la suya que parecía emanar de todas partes y al mismo tiempo venir desde ningún lugar- _"El amor no existe y la felicidad es algo efímero, frágil, voluble…no vale la pena…"_

- "Sí… tienes razón" –apoyó ella luchando por evitar que la mano con la que sostenía el pergamino, terminara arrugándolo- "Tú y yo no vamos a ser felices juntos… ¿Por qué te fuiste¡¿Por qué me dejaste, Lao-Tse?!" –ahora le hablaba a una vieja fotografía amarillenta de un chico de cabello desordenado que la miraba seriamente.

- _"Él se fue y te dejó sola, no merece que lo sigas recordando…"_ –insistió la voz una vez más, viendo con satisfacción que lograba su cometido- _"Ahora es en tu destino en el que te debes concentrar, en Li Hsiao-Lang…"_

- "Li Hsiao-Lang…" –la chica ahora estaba en alguna clase de trance, todo era tan confuso, su cabeza daba vueltas- "Lao-Tse no, Li Hsiao-Lang… Li Hsiao-Lang… Li Hsiao-Lang…" –ahora su voz se escuchaba distante, como un eco pronunciado entre sueños.

Su mirada estaba vacía y caminaba sin darse cuenta de a dónde iba, los rollos de pergamino habían caído de su regazo y ahora rodaban por el piso sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Salió de la habitación aún con los ojos perdidos, como una marioneta guiada por hilos invisibles… caminó hasta que chocó contra una figura desconocida y cayó al suelo desplomándose ruidosamente. El chico contra el que había chocado trató de ayudarla a levantarse pero se asombró mucho al ver que ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada, no estaba inconsciente pero tampoco parecía estar del todo despierta. Él estaba inclinado extendiendo una mano hacia ella pero justo cuando iba a enderezarse, la chica le lanzó los brazos al cuello y cayó desmayada en sus brazos. El muchacho no supo que hacer por el momento así que la cargó y la metió a su habitación (justamente en la entrada de ésta fue donde se tropezaron) para depositarla en la cama y salir a pedir ayuda, en cuanto le dio la espalda, sintió que algo lo detuvo y volteó a verla. La mano de la joven, como si tuviera vida propia, había tomado fuertemente uno de los bordes de su camisa. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados sumida en un profundo sueño.

- "Por favor espera aquí un momento" –dijo él respetuosamente en chino liberándose cuidadosamente de la mano de la chica- "Iré a pedir ayuda…" –y depositó la mano en la cama con el mismo cuidado.

- "No te vayas por favor…" –rogó ella en el mismo idioma aún con los ojos cerrados- "No me dejes sola… no me dejes, por favor…" –él sonrió dándose cuenta de que la chica estaba soñando.

_((SUEÑO DE ZETIAN))_

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos azules se encuentra practicando arduamente tratando de dividir sus poderes en dos fuerzas opuestas, tiene aproximadamente once años y está vestida con un sencillo traje chino de blusa y pantalón color durazno… Hsiao-Lang… Un niño serio de mirada fría que claramente oculta un corazón bondadoso se le acerca en silencio, ella no lo nota hasta que éste la toca del hombro asustándola ligeramente, ambos ríen y ella desiste en su intento por seguir practicando… Hsiao-Lang… Caminan un rato platicando acerca de los entrenamientos mágicos a los que se han sometido juntos… Hsiao-Lang… La misma pareja ahora camina por un hermoso parque iluminado por faroles de colores, ahora tienen doce años y comen juntos un delicioso pastel del festival de la luna… Hsiao-Lang…_

_- "Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Zetian…" –le dice el chico mientras en el fondo se escucha un eco que repite incansablemente 'Hsiao-Lang' los dos están sentados a la orilla de un lago cuya superficie está cubierta por luciérnagas desde las cuales parece emanar el eco misterioso- "Tú me gustas mucho"_

_Los niños de doce años se encuentran practicando magia en una habitación destinada para ello de la gran mansión de la familia Ts'ing… Hsiao-Lang…Una luz los rodea y ambos están muy concentrados, han iniciado un ritual para entrelazar sus almas y éste se encuentra a la mitad del proceso… Hsiao-Lang… Ella convoca las fuerzas del Yang y él las del Yin, una luz los envuelve y desde el pecho de cada uno de ellos surge un listón, el de ella es azul y el de él es naranja, éstos se entrelazan y forman un nudo para luego brillar más intensamente… Xiao-Lang… Ahora están en la sala de la mansión, tienen trece años y se acercan tímidamente iluminados por una fogata que está frente a ellos, están sentados en el piso sobre unos esponjosos y suaves cojines, sus labios se acercan, se entrelazan… Hsiao-Lang… se unen… Hsiao-Lang… se funden… Hsiao-Lang… pasan dos años después de eso…_

_- "Vas a casarte, Zetian" –le dice una mujer muy parecida a ella en un tono serio, se trata de su madre y le está dando una orden irrefutable- "El nombre de tu futuro esposo es… Li Hsiao-Lang."_

_La casa de pronto se siente demasiado fría… Li Hsiao-Lang… demasiado vacía… Li Hsiao-Lang… demasiado silenciosa sin sus pláticas y risas… Li Hsiao-Lang… su amor era algo prohibido, sus padres los habían descubierto y luchaban por separarlos a pesar de que ellos insistían tercamente en seguir juntos… Li Hsiao-Lang… amenazaron con borrarles la memoria para ponerle fin a su amor… Li Hsiao-Lang… si Lao-Tse ya no recuerda, él ya no será Lao-Tse, será otra persona… Li Hsiao-Lang… una lágrima que carga con todo el dolor de un corazón roto, con todo el dolor que una persona es capaz de sentir a lo largo de su vida, corre desde un ojo color chocolate, un ojo vacío y triste… Li Hsiao-Lang… Lao-Tse se ha ido… él ya no volverá más… ahora quien queda es… Li Hsiao-Lang…_

_((FIN DEL SUEÑO))_

- "Volveré enseguida" –insistió él dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para ir a llamar a alguna de las chicas de servicio para que le hiciera compañía.

- "Li Hsiao-Lang… Li Hsiao-Lang…" –susurró ella haciendo que el aludido se congelara en su camino a la salida- "No quiero estar sola, tengo miedo… no quiero estar sola por favor…" –su rostro ahora se veía afligido y fruncía el ceño sudando copiosamente, como si tuviera alguna especie de pesadilla.

El pequeño lobo se acercó a tocarle la frente preguntándose si estuviera delirando a causa de una fiebre, no era así, su temperatura era normal. Pero en cuanto la mano del joven hizo contacto con la piel de la chica, ésta pareció tranquilizarse y volver de golpe a su sueño apacible con una tenue sonrisa. Él la observó consternado, sin saber qué pasaba, la admiró por un momento preguntándose qué estaría pasando por su mente y cuál sería la causa. Era una chica de cabello color azul marino profundo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, lacio pero con las puntas hacia arriba, el fleco le cubría casi toda la cara. Su piel era dorada pero no por eso menos delicada y tersa, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por una densa capa de negras y largas pestañas y su boca pequeña y sonrosada se movía levemente tratando de formular alguna palabra. Creyendo erróneamente que ya todo había pasado, el chico se dispuso a retirar su mano del rostro de la chica pero en cuanto hizo el primer movimiento, la mano de ella apretó su muñeca con fuerza y ella abrió los ojos lanzándole una mirada penetrante que hizo que él se sobresaltara levemente, le sorprendió mucho verse a sí mismo en esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a sí mismo antes de conocer a Sakura.

- "…" –el chico se quedó tenso con la mirada fija en esos ojos color chocolate oscuro que se acababan de abrir, sin saber si la chica realmente lo estaba mirando o simplemente seguía en su trance- "Este… disculpa…" –balbuceó en chino señalando con la mirada su muñeca estrujada por la mano de la joven.

- "¡Lao-Tse!" –exclamó ella en el mismo idioma soltándolo más por la sorpresa que por la petición del muchacho- "¡Eres tú, Lao-Tse¡No lo puedo creer!" –y se lanzó sobre el pasmado chico en un abrazo lleno de nostalgia y felicidad.

- "¡Ejem!" –la chica china de mirada rubí y cabello negro había sido atraída a la habitación por los gritos de la pekinesa de cabello azul- "Xiao-Lang, apúrate a vestirte porque la ceremonia ya va a empezar… No querrás hacer esperar a la señorita Kinomoto ¿Verdad?" –dijo en chino despectivamente mal interpretando la escena.

La chica de ojos chocolate y cabello azul oscuro se separó del aún estupefacto muchacho con la cara completamente escarlata y recobrando su porte estricto que había tenido desde su llegada. Syaoran por su parte, balbuceó explicaciones que su prima se rehusó a escuchar, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, una vez que ésta hubo salido del cuarto dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, suspiró resignadamente _(("Tenía razón al pensar que este será un largo día, y pareciera que aún no ha llegado siquiera a la mitad"))_ ante la mirada inexpresiva de la recién llegada. Parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma que cuando llegó y simulaba que nada había pasado con una perfección increíble _(("Lao-Tse ya no es más Lao-Tse… él se ha ido y no va a volver…"))_. En cuanto él la volteó a ver, ella se cubrió la cabeza con aquel velillo que se le había resbalado al desmayarse y salió en silencio de la habitación haciendo un ademán de desaire hacia él que el pequeño lobo simplemente no comprendió.

- "Aunque tú no seas más Lao-Tse… finalmente te he encontrado y no pienso dejarte ir" –murmuró la chica apoyándose de espaldas en la puerta y mirando hacia el techo- "Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos separaron si después iban a comprometernos…" –suspiró tristemente pensando en los recuerdos de su vida juntos que él ya no tenía- "Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros…"

Ya que estuvo solo, el heredero de la dinastía Li procedió a ponerse su traje ceremonial que era parecido al que usaba para atrapar las cartas Clow pero sin sombrero y del mismo color verde esmeralda brillante, éste tenía un grabado en los bordes de las mangas mucho más elaborado y en lugar de que le colgaran cascabeles en las puntas tenía pequeñas lunas plateadas de cristal. El proceso de selección de su futura esposa comenzaría esa misma noche antes de la cena.

- "No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí" –la voz de Tôuya lo tomó por sorpresa desde la entrada de la habitación (el bobo había dejado la puerta sin llave otra vez)- "Pero está bien, ya no voy a interponerme entre el monstruo y tú…" –tenía la vista clavada en la ventana con un gesto malhumorado- "Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero no te atrevas a hacerle daño ¿Entendiste?"

- "Eso sería lo último que haría, dañar a Sakura" –en su rostro había una sonrisa casi imperceptible- "Perdón por los problemas que está causando mi familia…" –se inclinó en una reverencia a modo de disculpa- "Esto es parte del protocolo, pero sea cual sea el resultado, yo voy a casarme con Sakura… tal y como lo prometí…"

- "Sí, como sea…" –replicó el hermano con un gruñido dándole la espalda para salir- "Pero ya estás advertido, el único que puede molestarla soy yo…"

Syaoran sonrió un poco más abiertamente viendo alejarse a su futuro cuñado y terminando de ajustarse el traje ceremonial. Antes de dirigirse al comedor fue a la habitación que se le había asignado a la flor de cerezo, tocó la puerta y desde el interior, la voz de la chica le dio la autorización para entrar. Estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, paralizada por el terror y vestida con uno de los trajes que le había confeccionado su mejor amiga, se veía hermosa, era un kimono color rosa pálido con bordes blancos y el lazo color lila (no sé cómo se llama pero es la bolsita con forma de moño que va en la espalda, me da la impresión de que es un '_Obi_' pero no estoy segura), las mangas eran largas y de las puntas colgaban flores de cerezo al igual que en el tocado que llevaba en la cabeza. El muñequito de felpa volaba sobre su cabeza tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero se desesperaba al ver que no lograba nada, ciertamente no le hizo la menor gracia la presencia del muchacho y mucho menos el hecho de que a él sí le hubiese respondido cuando tocó la puerta.

- "Ying Fa, te ves hermosa…" –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir después de un buen rato de admirarla embobado, arrodillado frente a ella y tomándola de las manos- "Bueno, de por sí eres hermosa…" –balbuceó sonrojándose ante la mirada reprobatoria del peluche- "Pero en este momento lo eres aún más…"

- "¡Syaoran¡Tengo miedo!" –chilló arrojándose a los brazos del aludido- "No sé si voy a poder hacerlo" –sollozó hundiéndose en el pecho del muchacho mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que vas a hacerlo muy bien" –la animó acariciándole el cabello- "Por tratarse de ti sé que no habrá ningún problema ¿Cierto?".

- "¡Claro que lo va a hacer bien!" –se quejó ruidosamente el pequeño guardián, celoso de que las palabras del chico de Hong Kong surtieran más efecto en su joven ama que las de él- "¡Sakura es la mejor!"

Ella sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó con más fuerza pero ahora con una expresión de alivio, ambos se levantaron y la chica abrazó a su pequeño guardián agradeciéndole todo su apoyo, luego los chicos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron decididamente hacia el comedor donde ya los esperaba el resto de la familia junto con las otras pretendientes, todas ellas vestidas con los trajes ceremoniales correspondientes a sus familias. Sin embargo, Sakura ya no sentía miedo, la mano de Syaoran que apretaba la suya le daba una seguridad impresionante y dentro de su corazón sentía que mientras él estuviese a su lado, todo estaría bien. La mirada penetrante de la mamá del pequeño lobo hizo que a la chica se le helaran los huesos en cuanto entraron al lugar, sabía bien que ésta se debía a que no le había gustado en lo más mínimo que entraran como si la decisión ya hubiese sido tomada. El joven lo notó y apretó con más fuerza la mano de la chica para darle a entender que no se dejara intimidar por su madre, sin embargo su cara estaba rígida y carente de expresión, al igual que la de la señora. Tomó su asiento respetuosamente indicándole a la antigua Card Captor que se sentara en la hilera donde estaban las otras posibles prometidas.

- "Esta noche, estamos aquí reunidos para presentar oficialmente ante la familia a las aspirantes a esposa de Li Hsiao-Lang" –comenzó a hablar fríamente en chino la mujer de ojos gris oscuro azulado y largo cabello negro azabache- "La primera de ellas proviene del país de Japón, y ha sido elegida por mi hijo…" –le dirigió una mirada seria al chico para luego voltear a ver a la chica de ojos verdes- "Por favor, preséntate Kinomoto-San" –le indicó en japonés con una cara inexpresiva.

- "Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura…" –inició ella en japonés con la voz ligeramente temblorosa y una sonrisa tímida- "Vengo de Tokio, Japón…" –se hizo una pausa incómoda durante la cual ella no supo qué más hacer así que miró a la líder de la dinastía en busca de ayuda.

- "Bien…" –habló ella en chino hacia el resto de la familia después de un largo rato de observar cada una de las caras expectantes de los miembros de la familia, como si no hubiera notado la mirada suplicante de la chica- "La segunda de ellas viene de la isla vecina de Kieu-Long" –agregó asintiendo en dirección a la chica de ojos y cabello negro para indicarle que era su turno.

- "Mi nombre es Wu Yeh-Hsien" –comenzó la chica en chino, levantándose de su asiento- "Soy descendiente directa de Wang Yang Ming por parte de mi padre y proveniente de la dinastía Song por parte de mi madre" –su rostro estaba muy serio y respetuoso, como si estuviera recitando algún texto aprendido de memoria, muy diferente a su forma de ser habitual- "El tipo de magia que practico es proveniente de la meditación Zen y la escuela de la mente" –concluyó volviendo a tomar asiento en la misma postura rígida.

- "La tercera…" –prosiguió la mujer en chino, Sakura se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de que esta vez no se formó aquel silencio embarazoso- "Proviene de la ciudad de Cho-Kiang" –nuevamente dio la señal muda, esta vez a la chica de larguísimo cabello rojizo.

- "Yo soy Yang Kuei-Fei" –anunció ella en el mismo idioma levantándose ceremoniosamente- "Provengo de la dinastía Tang fundada por Li Yuan quien es ancestro directo de mi padre" –agregó con una pícara sonrisa hacia el muchacho como tratando de decirle que eso le daba algún tipo de ventaja, que se desvaneció casi instantáneamente- "El tipo de magia que yo utilizo es básicamente para la adivinación y proviene de la sabiduría del Yijing" –volvió a tomar asiento con una mirada triunfante.

- "La cuarta" –anunció la líder retomando la palabra una vez más- "Nos visita desde la lejana ciudad de Pei-King" –le dirigió una sonrisa de esas que jamás aparecían en su rostro a la recién llegada para darle la pauta para que se levante.

- "Mi nombre es Ts'ing Zetian" –anunció ante la admiración de la mitad de los presentes- "Soy una de las pocas descendientes que quedan de la dinastía Ts'ing por parte de mi padre y descendiente directa de la dinastía Shang por parte de mi madre" –algunos de los integrantes de la familia cuchicheaban deslumbrados- "Nuestra magia utiliza los principios básicos de la caligrafía aplicada a los poderes del Yin y el Yang…" –volvió a sentarse sin haber descuidado en ningún momento la imagen estricta que había proyectado desde que llegó.

- "Y la última de ellas…" –agregó la mujer en chino tomando la palabra por última vez y haciendo que su hijo pusiera una expresión de extrañeza sin darse cuenta pero recobrando la compostura casi instantáneamente _(("Si no me equivoco sólo llegaron tres ¿De dónde va a sacar otra más?"))_- "Creo que no va a necesitar presentación previa ya que es bien conocida entre nuestra familia…"

La última chica de la fila tenía en el rostro una mirada miserable, y jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente ansiando con todas sus fuerzas poder retrasar ese momento un poco más, anhelando no haber sido tan cobarde y preguntándose si acaso el haberlo confesado a tiempo hubiera servido de algo. Su corazón se había detenido por un momento ante las palabras de la elegante e inexpresiva señora pero ahora latía aceleradamente… secretamente deseó sufrir en ese momento algún ataque cardiaco que la liberara de tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de su silencio. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que eso no sucedería, ya no le quedaba tiempo y buscó desesperadamente algún punto perdido en la pared frente a ella en donde fijar la vista. La señora Yelan guardó silencio dramáticamente casi disfrutando la expresión desconcertada de su hijo y sus ansias por saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Volteó a ver a su sobrina con una sonrisa enigmática muy parecida a la del difunto amo Clow. Meiling cerró los ojos en espera del gran momento, como si con eso pudiera amortiguar un poco todo la explosión de sentimientos que esperaba venir en el momento que la líder de la familia expresara su sentencia _((Lo siento mucho, Kinomoto… Xiao-Lang… perdónenme por favor…))_ pensó desesperadamente aún sabiendo que no podían escucharla… aún sabiendo que no servía de nada...

- "Su nombre es…" –la mujer saboreaba cada palabra y cada ligero movimiento de los músculos faciales tanto de su hijo como de la chica japonesa quien a pesar de no entender lo que acababa de decir, tenía una mirada expectante, como si presintiera que algo no estaba bien, estudiándolos con sumo cuidado- "Li Mei-Ling"

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola! Pues sí, vaya sorpresa, supongo que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronto (Aunque para muchos va a ser una doble actualización porque se van a encontrar con los dos capítulos de un sólo golpe) Esto es solamente en compensación por todo el tiempo que he dejado abandonada la historia (y todo el tiempo que creo que voy a tener que abandonarla en el futuro por la escuela) pero quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase, la historia ya está terminada y voy a publicar todos los capítulos... ¡Hasta el próximo!

LunaGitana


	6. La Calle Ladder

**Capítulo 6 "La Calle Ladder"**

_"La Esposa Del Futuro Líder De La Dinastía, Debe Ser Una Mujer Que Esté A Su Altura"_

La chica de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí se levantó tímidamente de la silla pero en cuanto estuvo erguida, adoptó una posición rígida y puso una expresión seria y estricta que nunca le había visto su antiguamente considerada "amiga valiosa" de Japón. Se mantuvo de pie durante unos momentos, claramente evitando la mirada tanto de la chica de Tomoeda como la de su primo, quien ahora tenía la boca entreabierta por el asombro y no se había dado cuenta de su falta de compostura. Sakura por su parte se encontraba en medio un conflicto emocional, se sentía dolida por la falta de confianza de su amiga y -aunque no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo- ligeramente decepcionada por esto, por otro lado se sentía apenada por apenas estarse dando cuenta de lo hermosa que Meiling había quedado, cosa que al mismo tiempo hacía que se muriera de miedo y nerviosismo. La chica de mirada rubí tenía el cabello peinado con un chonguito (odango) del cual salía una brillante y negra coleta de cabello lacio, sobre su cabeza había un hermoso broche chino con forma de abanico adornado con flores blancas de fresa. Vestía un traje de colores azules y verdes finamente bordado con hilo plateado, que intentaba inútilmente ocultar sus curvilíneas y sensuales formas, a la antigua Card Captor la admiró la rapidez con la que éstas se habían desarrollado.

Les tomó unos cuantos minutos recobrarse de la sorpresa tanto a la flor de cerezo como al pequeño lobo, el resto de la familia parecía habérselo esperado de alguna forma al igual que el pequeño guardián amarillo que ahora estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su ama, Tôuya por su parte, no tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando y se preguntaba si en realidad había hecho lo correcto al dar su autorización para la relación de su hermana menor con el _"mocoso"_. La elegante señora Yelan no volvió a abrir la boca pero en cuanto su sobrina volvió a tomar asiento, le hizo una discreta señal con los ojos al personal de servicio para que comenzara a servir la cena, usualmente la comida era deliciosa pero esa noche se notaba que los cocineros habían puesto un empeño especial, todo se veía aún más elegante y exquisito. A pesar de esto, la joven Card Master no pudo pasar más que unos cuantos bocados obligándose a sí misma a contener las ganas de vomitar que los nervios le estaban causando, ya no se sentía segura y la mano de Syaoran estaba demasiado lejos de la suya como para poder devolverle el valor. El chico, por el contrario, ni siquiera estaba haciendo intento alguno por comer, miraba fijamente a su madre de una forma reprochadora mientras ésta fingía no darse cuenta de ello.

Inclusive los invitados usaban vestimentas particularmente aristocráticas y comían recalcando aún más sus modales, como si estuvieran comiendo en compañía de alguna persona altamente respetable. El uniforme de los empleados también había cambiado, por ligeros detalles que los hacían ver más elegantes de lo normal, además de que tampoco estaban comiendo en el mismo comedor que solían ocupar sino que éste era mucho más grande y tenía una decoración finamente selecta para ocasiones especiales. Nadie parecía notar que el joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones no había probado bocado sino que esperaba inmóvil a que todos los demás terminaran de comer. Al cabo de un buen rato, los sirvientes levantaban sigilosamente -como si se tratara de sombras surgiendo de la oscuridad para luego volver a integrarse a ella- la vajilla vacía de la mesa, los comensales se retiraban en silencio, susurrando emocionados opiniones acerca de las chicas que se acababan de proponer, ninguno parecía inclinarse por la chica proveniente de la isla de Japón.

- "Kinomoto-San…" –la detuvo en japonés la líder de la dinastía sin desviar la mirada hacia ella, la aludida dudó por un momento si todo había sido producto de su imaginación- "Probablemente no lo sepa pero su conducta es inaceptable…"

- "Lo… lo siento mucho…" –se disculpó ella rápidamente haciendo una reverencia sin saber bien cuál era la ofensa por la cual lo estaba haciendo, las palabras tan respetuosas con las que la mujer se había dirigido a ella acentuaban aún más la frialdad de sus ojos oscuros y azulados- "Yo no…"

- "De ahora en adelante…" –la interrumpió bruscamente la mujer con una dura expresión como si no la hubiese escuchado- "Espero que se comporte como se debe cuando esté cerca de mi hijo, es una falta de respeto hacia su futura esposa y hacia toda la familia que usted se esté exhibiendo de esa manera…"

Y dicho esto, se retiró sin esperar explicaciones, la joven Card Master reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar perdiéndose entre la gente que salía del comedor seguida de cerca por su guardián alado. En el camino, el chico trató de detenerla tomándola de la mano pero ella sólo lo vio con los ojos vidriosos, Kero no lo pudo resistir y adoptó su verdadera forma abalanzándose sobre él bombardeándolo con amenazas y acusaciones, y en el acto causando que soltara a la muchacha. Ella corrió hacia su habitación ahora con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, nuevamente chocó con otra persona y ambas cayeron al suelo torpemente, esta vez se trataba de Meiling, quien se limitó a bajar la mirada y comenzar a balbucear algún tipo de disculpa. Sakura no esperó a que la otra chica se decidiera por las palabras correctas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, se incorporó y prosiguió su carrera hacia la habitación… no se sentía lista para hablar con ella, no por el momento, en cuanto llegó se encerró y se echó a llorar sin fuerzas sobre la cama. En los pasillos de la mansión, un grupo de familiares rodeaba la escena del joven heredero defendiéndose del ataque de la bestia del sello, pero éste, al sentir que perdía fuerzas por la depresión de su ama, volvió a su falsa identidad y se alejó volando en busca de la flor de cerezo, dejando al chico confundido y preocupado, tirado en el piso.

- "¿Estás bien, Li?" – preguntó en chino, arrodillándose preocupada junto a él la chica de largo cabello rojizo y ojos azul verdoso- "¿Te hizo daño ese monstruo?" –insistió tratando de rozarle el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

- "No…" –respondió secamente el aludido, levantándose lo más dignamente que pudo y viendo hacia donde había visto correr a la chica de mirada esmeralda mientras la que le había hablado lo examinaba afligidamente en busca de alguna herida sin intimidarse por la mirada fría que el muchacho le había dirigido- "Mei-Ling" –llamó a su prima alejándose de la chica de Kowloong como si no hubiese notado que estaba ahí.

- "Xiao-Lang" –el nombre se le ahogó en la garganta al mismo tiempo que emprendía la huida hacia su habitación con una expresión de profundo terror.

- "Mei-Ling, necesito hablar contigo" –insistió firmemente en chino tomándola de la muñeca para evitar que escapase- "¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?" –inquirió una vez que estuvieron solos entre la espesa vegetación de uno de los jardines, la pregunta no sonaba como un reproche, más bien era imposible detectar emoción alguna en la voz del muchacho.

- "Yo…" –su voz seguía resistiéndose a salir y lo único que pudo emitir fue un sonido ronco casi inaudible, lo miró por un rato con los ojos llenos de líquido, para luego fruncir el ceño mientras se soltaba bruscamente de él- "Lo hice porque…" –las palabras seguían atorándosele a la mitad del camino, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos advirtiéndole a su primo con la mirada que no intentara detenerla de nuevo- "Porque yo…" –se detuvo temblorosa mirando hacia el piso, él la miraba ecuánime- "¡Yo todavía te amo, Xiao-Lang!" –esta vez salió un grito de su boca tras el cual la joven salió corriendo y dejó al aludido pasmado e inmóvil en medio del lugar.

En la entrada de la habitación que se le había asignado a la chica de mirada esmeralda, un muñequito amarillo aparentemente de felpa daba golpes a la puerta con su diminuta pata sin obtener respuesta, después de varios minutos de gritar su nombre, la puerta se abrió para dejarlo pasar… la joven intentó inútilmente esbozar una de sus cálidas sonrisas pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca bastante falsa que no engañó al guardián en lo más mínimo. A pesar de que su voz sonaba ligeramente animada (estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo), fue delatada por los ojos rojos e hinchados, Kero tomó adoptó su verdadera forma para que su ama pudiera llorar en su hombro, ella lo hizo sin esperar una segunda invitación, sabía bien que el felino estaba demasiado conectado con ella como para intentar esconderle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Alrededor de ellos, las cartas volaban preocupadas brillando tenuemente en color rosa, no tenían el poder suficiente para volver a sus formas originales pero eso no les impidió expresar su aflicción y tratar de apoyar a su ama en esos momentos difíciles. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se calmara y quedara abrazada en silencio al puma dorado sintiéndose mucho mejor, suspiró tristemente y él la envolvió con sus hermosas alas blancas de ángel.

- "No le hagas caso a esa vieja bruja…" –le dijo tratando de animarla- "Al final, ella va a tener que reconocer que eres la mejor y te rogará que aceptes ser la líder de su ridículo clan."

- "No digas eso, Kero-Chan" –la defendió la chica entre suspiros, ligeramente divertida ante la indignación de su guardián- "Ella no lo hace con mala intención, sólo hace lo que tiene que hacer como dirigente de su familia…" –sonrió tristemente viendo al guardián a los ojos- "Algún día Syaoran será el líder de su clan y necesita una esposa que sea capaz de cargar con esa responsabilidad…"

- "Entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente regresamos a Japón y dejamos al mocoso con alguna de esas tipas que le escogió la bruja?" –sonrío soñadoramente el puma- "Así podríamos volver a ser felices… y podría volver a comer los deliciosos pasteles que hace tu papá… ¡Cómo los extraño!" –un hilillo de baba empezó a colgar de su hocico.

- "¡Ay, Kero-Chan!" –lo reprendió ella sintiéndose más animada- "¡Eres un glotón!" –y se separó de él riendo alegremente, la carta de las flores los cubrió de una lluvia de pétalos de todos los colores y la carta del brillo los rodeó con sus lucecitas, la de las burbujas también hizo su parte esparciéndolas por el aire y la del viento hizo girar tanto pétalos como pompas alrededor de la chica de cabello corto, tanto la canción como la voz hicieron música de fondo- "Muchas gracias" –dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa genuina mientras la carta de los dulces repartía chocolates al viento ante la euforia del felino tragón- "Ahora me siento mucho mejor…"

Fue hasta muy entrada la noche, que las cartas volvieron a sus formas de carta y ahora descansaban guardadas en el libro, el guardián también estaba dormido bajo la forma de muñeco de peluche sobre una de las almohadas que estaba tirada en el suelo, parcialmente cubierto de flores, trozos de dulce y hojas. Toda la habitación estaba desordenada, las sábanas tiradas en el piso y ligeramente quemadas por algunos descuidos de _(("The Firey"))_ quien se había unido a la celebración, habían estado jugando todo ese tiempo y divirtiéndose como solían hacer para convivir con su ama. Ella sonrió complacida, realmente la hacía feliz ver a sus adoradas cartas de tan buen humor… rió divertida ante la escena del muñequito amarillo alado abrazando cariñosamente a una gran barra de chocolate con caramelo, cortesía de la carta de los dulces. Después de pedirle un último esfuerzo a _(("The erase"))_ para borrar todo el tiradero, recogió la sábana y acomodó cuidadosamente al peluche sobre la cama junto a su tan adorada golosina. Se acercó al tocador y tomó la hoja de papel que estaba asentada ahí junto con una pluma rosada de la cual salían dos simpáticas alitas semitransparentes.

- "Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Tomoyo-Chan" –dijo tristemente reanudando la escritura de la carta- "Nunca me imaginé lo de Meiling-Chan…" –su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer- "Pero seguramente tiene una buena razón para no habérnoslo dicho ¿No crees?" –sonrió- "¿Tú qué piensas, Tomoyo-Chan?" –se imaginó el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga y claramente pudo escuchar su voz _(("¡Ay, Sakura-Chan! Seguramente ni siquiera ella lo sabía"))_- "Tienes razón…" –dijo hacia la nada como si su amiga se encontrara frente a ella en esos momentos.

Sonrío aún más ampliamente y guardó la carta en un sobre antes de acostarse a dormir pensando que al día siguiente la llevaría a la estación de correos. A la mañana siguiente se levantó mucho más optimista y se puso otro de los vestidos que le había hecho su adorada amiga de largos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido que combinaba el cheongsam con el kimono, en tonos rosas y verde pastel, con un tenue grabado de flores de cerezo y mariposas. Para el cabello, un broche con listones y mariposas que combinaba con las de la ropa, el peluche también estaba muy contento por la energía con la que había despertado la antigua Card Captor y volaba detrás de ella saboreando golosamente el chocolate con el que había dormido. Ella recordó de repente que con ese traje, su prima y mejor amiga le había hecho un collar para él y se lo puso alegremente, pensando en la mejor forma de acercarse a Meiling para decirle que quería seguir siendo su amiga. Cuando salió, se encontró con que en la sala ya estaban todas las chicas esperando por ella, todas iban vestidas elegantemente, peinadas con chongos y maquilladas con las caras pintadas de blanco, muy al estilo tradicional de China. El chico de ojos marrones no se veía por ningún lado.

- "Llegas justo a tiempo" –le dijo en japonés la señora saliendo por detrás de ella y asustándola ligeramente tanto porque no la había visto como por el tono frío y penetrante de su voz- "Me encontraba a punto de enviar a alguien a llamarte, es hora de irnos" –le indicó con una seña a las demás jovencitas para que la siguieran a la salida pero con una mirada que hizo que la Card Master entendiera claramente que su impuntualidad no le había hecho la más mínima gracia.

- "No asustar, Sakura-Chan" –le susurró al oído en japonés la chica idéntica a ella- "Casamentera no mala, tú sólo ser seria y callada, no sonreír y todo estar bien."

- "Muchas gracias, Yeshén-Chan" –sonrío por un momento pero volvió a ponerse seria recordando el consejo que le acababan de dar.

- "¡Poder sonreír conmigo!" –la tranquilizó riendo silenciosamente para que nadie más se diera cuenta- "Pero no con ellos, a ellos gustar cara seria y espalda derecha" –agregó refiriéndose a toda la comunidad china en general.

La joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro volvió a sonreír a modo de agradecimiento mientras todas se subían a una limosina que estaba estacionada frente a la entrada de la residencia por indicación de la señora Yelan. El viaje fue silencioso e incómodo para la chica japonesa, ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a tanta formalidad y a la vez sentía el ambiente demasiado tenso, el leoncito alado se quejaba oculto en el bolso de mano de su ama pero tampoco se atrevía a hablar demasiado fuerte por temor a meterla en problemas. Sakura respiró aliviada una vez que pudo bajarse del vehículo y siguió dócilmente a la hilera de chicas que ahora desfilaban sosteniendo sombrillas de papel con dibujos de flores o dragones hacia una casa típica china de tejado verde, desde cuya entrada salió una anciana de cara estricta y ligeramente amargada con una lista en la mano, observando a la maestra de cartas con una mirada desaprobatoria que hizo que le recorrieran escalofríos por la columna vertebral, eso no era una buena señal. Después de examinar a cada una de las chicas de pies a cabeza, la vieja leyó de su lista el nombre de la chica de mirada rubí y ambas entraron a la casa en absoluto silencio. Tras varios minutos durante los cuales no se escuchaba un solo murmullo ambas salieron sigilosamente y la mujer leyó de su lista el nombre de la pekinesa, así pasaron todas hasta que ya sólo quedaba una.

- "Kinomoto Sakura" –leyó la anciana con voz ronca, haciendo un ademán de desagrado y abriendo la puerta para ingresar a la casa sin siquiera esperar a que la chica se acercara al porche.

El interior de la casa estaba ligeramente oscuro, iluminado tenuemente por un farolillo blanco e inundado por el humo danzante de varios incensarios acomodados en distintas partes. Había muchas cajas y objetos antiguos que le daban la apariencia de una tienda de antigüedades que a la flor de cerezo le recordaba mucho el lugar donde había encontrado aquel libro encantado de la hechicera que la hizo viajar a Hong Kong cuando todavía era una Card Captor de diez años. Algunos de ellos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo que los hacía parecer aún más viejos y en el fondo de la habitación había un amplio ventanal circular que daba a un pequeño jardín de bambú frente a al cual estaba una mesa con una jarra de té y dos tazas que al igual que casi todo en ese lugar, parecía haber resistido el paso de varios siglos. La longeva mujer se sentó detrás de lo que parecía un escritorio y con la mano, apartó de la vista los pergaminos que habían estado extendidos sobre él para meterlos a un cajón, le hizo una seña a la chica para que se sentara frente a ella y apoyó la cara sobre las manos con los codos sobre la superficie del mueble.

- "Yelan me ha advertido sobre ti…" –le dijo en perfecto japonés con una arrugada sonrisa que dejó al descubierto unos dientes amarillentos sobrepuestos unos sobre otros sin el menor cuidado- "Vienes de otro país así que no sabes nada acerca de las pruebas que aplica una casamentera china" –continuó con un aire de superioridad.

- "Vengo de Japón" –replicó ella inclinándose hacia el frente con una sonrisa amable antes de poder contenerse, pero de repente recordó las palabras de Yeh-Hsien y volvió a enderezarse adoptando una expresión seria- "…"

- "Sí, Yelan lo especificó" –rió huecamente la vieja, desconcertando a la muchacha- "Entonces ¿Qué te parece si damos por hecho que no vas a pasar las pruebas habituales y nos saltamos a la parte de los poderes mágicos?" –volvió a reír divertida mientras la chica asentía tímidamente pensando que no le quedaba más remedio, más que una pregunta, aquello le había parecido una afirmación- "Bueno, muéstrame qué es lo que sabes hacer…"

- "Mi magia está basada en las cartas del antiguo mago Clow-San" –respondió la chica imitando el tono formal que había visto en la noche de presentación de las candidatas- "Las capturé y transformé en mías" –completó sacando el mazo de cartas de su bolsa de mano e indicándole al muñeco que podía salir- "Él es Kero-Ch… quiero decir, Cerberus, el guardián del sol."

- "Magia de Clow ¿Eh?" –repitió pensativa la anciana mientras hacía anotaciones en su pergamino con un pincel largo remojado en tinta china- "Interesante… ¿Es todo?" –la joven le dirigió una mirada interrogante que hizo que la casamentera soltara otra risa hueca- "Entonces, no hagamos esperar más a Yelan y las otras chicas…" –enrolló el pergamino y se encaminó a la salida con el rollo en la mano.

- "Espere un momento por favor…" –la detuvo la chica levantándose de la silla desesperadamente- "¿Cuál fue el resultado¿Cómo me fue?"

- "Es muy insolente de tu parte interrogarme de esa manera" –dijo la anciana deteniéndose abruptamente- "No eres una digna esposa para el líder de una familia tan importante, no conoces la manera apropiada de comportarte y no tienes el porte que requiere una mujer de la alta sociedad china, además de que ni siquiera tienes la nacionalidad y provienes de una familia desconocida… con todo eso en contra, lo menos que podrías hacer es saber cuando quedarte callada."

- "Por favor…" –rogó la chica arrodillándose ante sus pies- "Déme una oportunidad… póngame las pruebas habituales… no conozco sus costumbres… pero puedo intentarlo…" –su voz ahora sonaba quebrada por el miedo- "Por favor… haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo" –Kero la miraba desde la silla con las orejas bajas y una expresión de tristeza.

- "¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo bien?" –la mujer había volteado a verla y parecía estar reconsiderando sus palabras- "De nada sirve tu esfuerzo si no sabes qué es lo que debes hacer ¿Por qué insistes?"

Sakura no sabía qué responder ni cómo actuar, si bien era verdad lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. Había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de Syaoran, había pasado por mucho dolor, extrañándolo, esperándolo… eso no podía terminar de esa manera. Sabía que no podía ganar, todas las chicas seleccionadas por la mamá del muchacho de ojos marrones habían crecido en ambientes parecidos al de él, ellas eran parte de su mundo, de ese mundo al cual ella era totalmente ajena. Pero no podía soportar la idea de volver a perderlo, no quería, se puso una mano en el pecho apretándolo con fuerza para tratar de amortiguar el dolor… era un dolor mucho más grande que el que sintió cuando se enteró de que él volvería a Hong Kong… de que ya no volverían a verse. Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, temblorosa y débil. Al no conseguir respuesta, la casamentera reanudó su camino hacia la salida, dispuesta a entregar su reporte a la líder de la dinastía Li.

- "No estoy segura de poder hacerlo bien…" –empezó a hablar la chica en un susurro pero eso fue suficiente para que la anciana se parara en seco- "Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que amo a Syaoran… él es la persona más importante para mí" –la vieja se había quedado inmóvil pero aún le daba la espalda- "Y no voy a darme por vencida… por él… sé que quizá no vaya a ser la mejor esposa que un líder podría desear…" –la voz se le volvía a quebrar y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos- "Pero voy a esforzarme… y sé que con el tiempo aprenderé… porque todo estará bien… mientras él esté a mi lado…"

- "Eso no es suficiente" –concluyó duramente la longeva mujer, reanudando su caminata y dejando a la chica con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo- "Se necesita mucho más que simple esfuerzo para llegar a ser la esposa de un alto dirigente chino…"

La chica se enderezó con la mirada gacha mientras su guardián solar volaba hacia ella para tratar de consolarla, tras dirigirle una sonrisa fingida, se levantó en silencio, guardó las cartas en el bolso de mano que había dejado asentado en la silla frente al escritorio y se dispuso a salir en silencio mientras el muñeco de felpa intentaba inútilmente de hacerla recobrar su optimismo matutino. Afuera las esperaban la señora y las cuatro chicas quienes seguían como estatuas inmutables sosteniendo sus sombrillas de papel de colores y por un instante, Sakura deseó ser como ellas, trató de mantener el rostro inexpresivo pero la tristeza afloraba irremediablemente en sus ojos verdes. Todas subieron ordenadamente a la limusina que las había estado esperando mientras la señora Yelan recibía el pergamino de manos de la casamentera y hablaba con ella en susurros que no se alcanzaban a entender más allá de tres milímetros a la redonda. Durante el camino volvió a imperar el silencio mientras la mujer de ojos gris oscuro azulado y larga cabellera negra brillante leía el pergamino con cara inexpresiva.

- "La primera prueba ya pasó, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la calle Ladder para relajarnos y divertirnos un poco?" –sugirió Yeh-Hsien en chino alegremente para tratar de animar a la chica japonesa- "Yo sugerir ir a pasear" –le explicó en japonés en voz baja a la Card Master.

- "¡Es verdad!" –la apoyó alegremente Kuei-Fei en chino, asomándose por la ventanilla- "Supongo que la señorita Zetian no conoce Hong Kong y yo hace tiempo que no vengo… aunque hubiera sido mejor si Li viniera conmi… es decir, con nosotras…"

- "Xiao-Lang no pasearía contigo aunque en este momento viniera con nosotras" –agregó Meiling en un susurro (en chino) lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica de cabeza zanahoria lo escuchara y comenzaran a intercambiar miradas fulminantes.

- "¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Yeshén-Chan?" –inquirió en japonés la maestra de cartas con signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza, olvidándose por un instante de amargo sabor de boca que tenía en esos momentos- "¿Por qué se están peleando?"

- "Parecer que paseo no ser buena idea después de todo" –confesó cabizbaja (en su intento de japonés) con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza- "Ir de regreso a la casa."

Ambas, la señora Li y la chica proveniente de la ciudad de Pekín permanecían inmutables y en silencio como un par de estatuas de piedra, la primera aún leyendo el pergamino ajena a las palabras de las jovencitas cuyo único movimiento detectable era el ir y venir de sus pupilas a lo largo del reporte de la casamentera. Por su parte, la chica de cabellos azules encontraba incorrecta la exteriorización alguna de sentimientos en público (el estar frente a una sola persona ya era considerado "en público" para ella) pero se mantenía con la vista fija en un punto del asiento frente a ella disimulando su desaprobación de una manera impresionante. Desde una pequeña rendija del bolso de mano de su ama, el leoncito de peluche las miraba preguntándose qué tenía de bueno su forma de comportarse y por qué la flor de cerezo anhelaba con tantas fuerzas ser como ellas… en su opinión, era mucho mejor la actual Sakura que cualquiera de esas mujeres rígidas e insensibles. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de la familia Li, las chicas se bajaron en silencio, excepto por las dos que parecían hermanas gemelas quienes platicaban en murmullos disimulados, en cuanto vio que la campanita de fresa se retiraba sigilosamente, la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- "Por favor, Meiling-Chan… necesito hablar contigo…" –dijo en japonés mientras miraba su nuca fijamente, la susodicha se seguía resistiendo a mirarla pero ella estaba decidida a no dejar pasar más tiempo, la chica de ojos y cabello negro que había estado platicando con ella entendió la indirecta de la frase y se retiró balbuceando una excusa cualquiera- "Sé que es duro pero las cosas no pueden seguir así…"

- "¿Qué vas a decirme, Kinomoto-San?" –respondió insistiendo tercamente en darle la espalda- "¿Qué traicioné tu confianza y la de Xiao-Lang? Eso ya lo sé…" –se soltó bruscamente y caminó con paso apresurado hacia su habitación.

- "¡No… por favor espera…!" –le rogó la japonesa corriendo para alcanzarla de nuevo, en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, logró adelantársele y pararse frente a ella obligándola a detenerse- "¡Escúchame¡Las cosas no son así!" –la otra bajó la mirada reconociendo que no le quedaba otro remedio _(("Adelante, dime que soy una traidora ingrata… creo que lo merezco"))_- "Meiling-Chan, yo te aprecio mucho" –prosiguió la joven de ojos verdes tomándola de ambos hombros para evitar que la evadiese- "Y quiero que sigamos siendo amigas… no sé qué fue lo que pasó o por qué no nos dijiste nada a mí y a Syaoran… pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es no permitir que eso termine con nuestra amistad."

- "Kinomoto-San…" –susurró moviendo negativamente la cabeza aún inclinada hacia abajo- "Yo…" –levantó la cara y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para luego abrazarla agradecida- "¡Yo lo siento mucho¡No sabía que hacer¡Me moría de la vergüenza!" –lloró en su hombro empapándola y apretándola con fuerza.

- "No te preocupes, Meiling-Chan" –le dijo acariciándole la cabeza a modo de consuelo- "Todo eso dejémoslo en el pasado, volvamos a ser buenas amigas como antes ¿Qué te parece¿Puedes volver a llamarme 'Sakura'?"

La aludida asintió aún sollozando y la chica de mirada esmeralda sonrió aliviada, por lo menos algo bueno había resultado de esa mañana tan desastrosa. Mientras tanto, Kero golpeaba las ventanillas cerradas de la limusina en la que habían llegado a la mansión, su ama había olvidado el bolso descuidadamente y ahora que todos se habían bajado lo habían dejado encerrado. Después de gritar por auxilio durante varios minutos, el chofer se percató de su presencia al bajarse del vehículo después de estacionarlo en la cochera y lo liberó. El guardián voló enfadado cargando la bolsita rosada con sus diminutas patitas y buscando el camino hacia la habitación de su ama pero fue interceptado por el aroma de la comida que se estaba cocinando y prefirió seguirlo desviando su camino hacia la cocina al mismo tiempo que se le hacía agua la boca. Estuvo merodeando oculto mientras probaba uno poco de cada cosa que encontraba a medio preparar y reía burlonamente para sus adentros al ver la cara de desconcierto del cocinero cuando descubría porciones faltantes. Finalmente, el lavaplatos lo descubrió y lo tomó de la piel del lomo para sacarlo de ahí mientras se quejaba de la falta de salubridad (pensó que Kero era algún tipo de alimaña)… se disponía a tirarlo a la basura mientras el leoncito lo miraba con cara de cachorro regañado cuando una de las empleadas de servicio entró por la puerta trasera llamando al mayordomo…

- "¡Señor Wei¡Señor Wei, por favor venga rápido… llegaron visitas inesperadas!" –exclamaba presurosa en chino dirigiéndose al vestíbulo- "¡Iré a avisarle a la señorita Kinomoto¡Ya abrí la puerta, por favor vaya a recibirlos!"

- "¿Visitas inesperadas?" –se preguntó el guardián escapando del agarre de su captor aprovechando la distracción de éste- "¿Para Sakura? Pero si ella no tiene conocidos en Hong Kong" –voló lejos del alcance del lavaplatos y se dirigió hacia la salida para husmear.

La joven Card Master se encontraba aún consolando a la afligida chica de ojos carmín cuando llegó frente a ellas la empleada notificándole acerca de las visitas. _(("¡Qué raro¿Quién podría visitarme aquí en Hong Kong?"))_ pensaba dudosa mientras seguía a la muchacha que le había ido a avisar, dejando a Meiling en el pasillo después de que ésta le insistió que fuera a atender a sus visitas _(("De verdad, Sakura-San, estoy bien, date prisa que te están esperando"))_. Se preguntaba si no se trataba de alguna otra persona de la familia que estuviera en contra de su relación con Syaoran, probablemente iba para convertirse en otro obstáculo entre ellos, las piernas le empezaron a temblar dificultándole el caminar. A la mitad del camino, sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada negra y brillante pero llena de alegría que se parecía mucho a la suya, Yeh-Hsien había notado que algo no estaba bien y se acercó para tratar de darle apoyo. Le habló caminando a su lado para no quitarle tiempo.

- "¿Algo malo pasar, Sakura-Chan?" –inquirió tratando de leer la mirada esmeralda de su interlocutora.

- "No, nada malo… supongo" _(("Espero"))_ -respondió la aludida aminorando el paso levemente pero sin perder de vista a la mujer a la que iba siguiendo- "Alguien vino a visitarme."

Llegaron a la sala en donde encontraron a los dos invitados misteriosos junto con el guardián amarillo que los había interceptado antes de que entraran e ingresado a la residencia junto con ellos. Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual, la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro perdió momentáneamente el aliento, ciertamente esto era lo último que se esperaba y se tapó la boca con asombro. La chica de cabello negro había causado igual admiración en los recién llegados pero ahora miraba interrogante a su amiga japonesa preguntándose si su reacción era un indicio de que la visita era una sorpresa desagradable. La más joven de los visitantes se acercó con una sonrisa a las dos chicas que habían llegado a recibirlas y sin dejar de sonreír se lanzó hacia la flor de cerezo abrazándola y haciendo a la chica china de ojos azabache brincar ligeramente por el sobresalto. En la sala, el otro visitante, un joven alto, más o menos de 22 años, de cabello grisáceo oscuro, pálida tez y ojos color caramelo que se asomaban detrás de unos relucientes anteojos las miraba con una dulce sonrisa levantándose educadamente del sofá.

- "¡Sakura-Chan, te he extrañado tanto!" –exclamó eufóricamente la chica de largo cabello negro violáceo y ojos azul rey abrazando a su mejor amiga con júbilo- "¡Y estás usando el vestido que te hice¡Te ves soñada con él!" –agregó emocionada alejándose un poco de ella para observarla mejor.

- "To… ¡Tomoyo-Chan!" –alcanzó a pronunciar la joven aún sin reponerse de la sorpresa pero con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos verdes, mientras la chica de ojos negros y corto cabello del mismo color las veía con una sonrisa casi maternal- "¡Me alegra tanto verte!"

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, aquí les traigo un capítulo más, y vemos que ya se les hizo la primera prueba a las aspirantes. Sí, ya sé, la casamentera es una malvada, pero bueno, hay que comprenderla, creció en una sociedad en la que los matrimonios por amor solamente existen en los cuentos de hadas. En el próximo capítulo veremos algo de magia y espero tener tiempo para subirlo el próximo mes así que ya saben para cuando darse una vuelta por aquí de nuevo.

Esta vez creo que no hay breviario cultural pero si encuentran algo que no concuerde, pueden escribirme para hacérmelo saber y lo explicaré con mucho gusto. Dudas, quejas y comentarios, ya saben, pueden ser vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx, como se les haga más cómodo.

Bueno, creo que es todo, me despido esperando que les siga gustando la historia y nuevamente, gracias por leer.

LunaGitana


	7. El Ataque Misterioso

**Capítulo 7 "El Ataque Misterioso"**

"_Deberá Ser Capaz De Enfrentar Enemigos Y Defender El Clan Junto A Su Esposo"_

La chica Daidouji se separó de su amiga para admirarla un poco mejor y corrió a sacar su cámara de video para comenzar a filmarla mientras ésta se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. La joven de ojos y cabello color ébano se limitó a sonreír aliviada de que las visitas hubieran resultado ser algo bueno después del desastroso inicio del día. Kero se acercó posando en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la videocámara estaba encendida, recalcando que él también llevaba puesto el accesorio en el cuello que combinaba con el atuendo de la chica de cabello castaño claro. De pronto, la chica de cabello largo enfocó su mirada hacia la chinita y apagó la filmadora, bajándola con la boca semiabierta, en sus ojos había una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, como si acabara de notar su presencia y no diera crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Volteó a ver a su amiga y luego otra vez a la desconocida, sus ojos giraron una y otra vez buscando ávidamente alguna diferencia entre ellas a parte del color. Eran idénticas (sólo Tomoyo era capaz de notarlo sólo con mirarlas) hasta en la forma de ser, salvo por ciertas circunstancias contextuales de la forma de vida de cada una, que hacían que la japonesa fuera ligeramente más cálida e inocente.

- "¡Eres muy linda!" –exclamó en japonés tomando de las manos a la sorprendida muchacha después de haber corrido emocionada hacia ella- "¡Te pareces tanto a Sakura-Chan¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "Mi nombre, Yeh-Hsien" –respondió tímidamente la aludida, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- "¿Y tú?"

- "Yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo ¿Te puedo llamar 'Yeshén-Chan'?" –inquirió acercándose para verla a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar aún más a la vez que asentía con una de esas sonrisas que la antigua Card Captor solía esbozar cada vez que la hacía usar atuendos demasiado atrevidos- "¡Gracias! Tú también llámame 'Tomoyo' por favor."

Las dos sonrieron alegremente y la antigua Card Captor se dirigió a la falsa identidad del guardián de la luna para abrazarlo amistosamente. Hizo las presentaciones necesarias y la hija de Sonomi les explicó que había llevado al joven en calidad de asistente personal pero luego le susurró al oído de su mejor amiga que en realidad había pensado que necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible para controlar a su hermano. Ella le sonrió agradecida con una ligera gota de sudor en la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que en ese momento estaban pasando por una crisis con Tôuya? Un grito de terror de una de las empleadas que en ese momento había estado barriendo la terraza atrajo su atención, los cuatro corrieron hacia allá con el guardián amarillo volando detrás de ellos, se sentía una muy poderosa presencia mágica aunque no podían definir con exactitud de dónde provenía, ambos guardianes se apresuraron a volver a sus formas originales. En la terraza ya estaban reunidas las otras aspirantes, todavía vestidas del mismo modo que cuando fueron a ver a la casamentera y el chico por quien habían viajado a Hong Kong, él traía puesta una camisa china negra con un dragón rojo en el pecho y pantalón negro. La chica Daidouji tenía la cámara en la mano, lista para filmar otra de las 'grandiosas aventuras' de su querida prima y mejor amiga. Yeh-Hsien veía admirada a Yue, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando sus fríos ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

- "¿Qué está pasando, Syaoran?" –preguntó en japonés la chica de ojos verdes acercándose a él, quien ya había invocado su espada- "¿Puedes sentir de dónde viene la presencia?"

- "No estoy seguro…" –repuso el joven en posición de ataque y mirando totalmente alerta los alrededores- "Pero es una energía ofensiva, se prepara para atacar en cualquier momento" _(("¿Por qué siento que esta presencia se me hace conocida?"))_

- "Viene de allá, estoy segura…" –exclamó en chino la chica pekinesa corriendo en dirección a un majestuoso árbol de cerezo que estaba en el centro del jardín mientras la de larguísimo cabello rojizo palidecía- _(("Voy a destruir esa fuerza antes de que se interponga en la ceremonia, no puedo permitir que el compromiso se posponga…"))_ -pensó buscando ávidamente con la mirada cualquier rastro de ser viviente con poderes mágicos.

- _(("Ése es el árbol bajo el cual conocí a Li"))_ -pensó la chica de ojos azules verdosos mientras ella y los demás corrían tras la chica de cabello azul profundo, de pronto, su expresión se tornó un poco más en preocupación-_(("Y ¿Cómo rayos pienso enfrentarme a lo que sea que haya ahí si no tengo poderes de ataque?"))_

El área donde estaba plantado el árbol estaba rodeada por una neblina que más bien parecía agua traslúcida que distorsionaba la imagen de éste, además de que estaba rodeado por pequeñas esferas azules que brillaban como lámparas. La Card Master se apresuró a invocar su báculo de estrella y a cubrirlos a todos con el poder de la carta del escudo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que las bolas comenzaban a moverse agresivamente tratando de alcanzarlos, para evitar que se aproximaran más al tronco del cerezo. Zetian se sintió ofendida por el gesto y salió del campo de protección de la carta lanzándole una mirada furiosa a la sucesora del mago Clow para luego pronunciar un conjuro en su lengua natal mientras sacaba un báculo con una piedra azul pálido brillante rodeada por un círculo de luz blanca, con él escribió unos símbolos chinos antiguos en el aire alrededor de ella como si de un pincel se tratara. Las letras brillaron para luego volar hacia ella como atraídas por un imán, transformándola en una criatura celestial con pálida piel añil, misteriosamente masculina. Yeh-Hsien siguió el ejemplo de ésta, sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas para separar su mente de su cuerpo, de ella surgió una esencia blancuzca traslúcida que hizo que Sakura adoptara un color azul en el rostro y cesara la magia del escudo al correr a ocultarse detrás del chico, aferrándose a su hombro.

- "¡¡UN FANTAAASMAAA!!" –gritó horrorizada ocultando la cara en la espalda de su novio dejando su báculo tirado en el piso y la carta del escudo volando hacia la bolsa donde cargaba sus demás cartas, ésta también estaba tirada junto al báculo- "¡Me da mucho miedooo!" –lloró asustada y temblorosa.

- "Calma, Ying Fa por favor" –la abrazó para luego cargarla dando un gran salto para esquivar una de las esferas que volaba hacia ellos- "No es un fantasma, es el tipo de magia que usa… se trata de separar la mente del cuerpo para volverse invulnerable a los ataques" –agregó volviendo a tomar su espada para desviar las demás bolas que seguían llegando de todas partes.

- "Yue y yo nos encargaremos de las esferas…" –se les acercó Cerberus cubriéndolos con sus alas para darle a su ama el báculo y el bolso que cargaba en su hocico- "La señorita tiene razón, el poder debe provenir del árbol, si no, no nos estaría atacando para evitar que nos acerquemos" –la chica de ojos azul aguamarina se encontraba indefensa ahora sin la protección de la carta del escudo y se valía de su largo manto para tratar de cubrirse inútilmente de las bolas.

- "Kuei-Fei, vete a la casa… quédate ahí mientras terminamos con esto" –le dijo en chino el muchacho mientras se ponía frente a ella para desviar, con la hoja de su espada, las esferas que ya le habían causado algunas quemaduras a la aludida tanto en la ropa como en la piel- "Esto es peligroso y tú no tienes habilidades de ataque."

- "¡No me voy a ir!" –replicó neciamente con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos, claramente ofendida por el comentario, el maquillaje se le había corrido por el sudor- "¡Yo también quiero ayudar a enfrentar esta fuerza¡No soy una inútil¿Lo sabías, Li?" –agregó mirando recelosa a la maestra de cartas quien era ahora protegida por sus guardianes.

- "No estoy diciendo eso…" –respondió el chico fríamente formando con su talismán una burbuja de aire que no dejara pasar las esferas - "Sólo no quiero que salgas lastimada, así que por favor, hazme caso…"

Ella lo miró por un momento, sabía que en realidad el chico se preocupaba por ella aunque sabía que también lo haría por cualquier otra chica, él era así. Apretó los labios con coraje para luego rendirse ante la mirada marrón que expresaba amabilidad detrás de esa capa de frívola de insensibilidad. Suspiró resignada y salió de la burbuja pero ahora en dirección a la casa, prometiendo invocar sus poderes desde ahí para buscar la forma de vencer esa fuerza misteriosa, él sonrío ligeramente, agradecido tanto por la promesa como por el hecho de que le hubiera hecho caso. Se acercó nuevamente a su novia mientras la joven de ojos color chocolate oscuro ya se había abierto paso, transformada en esa criatura, secando las esferas y la atmósfera líquida, hacia el tronco del árbol donde había sido absorbida. Por su parte, la chica de ojos y cabello negro corto yacía inerte fuera del radio de alcance de las esferas como una estatua de ceniza, su mente también había entrado al tronco del árbol. Syaoran tomó a la flor de cerezo de la mano para ingresar al portal mientras los guardianes les despejaban el camino, la joven de largo cabello ondulado negro violáceo filmaba igualmente fuera del alcance de las bolas brillantes sonriendo emocionada y haciéndole señas con la mano a su mejor amiga para que no vacilara en dejarla atrás cuando ésta volteó a verla dudosamente.

Una vez atravesando el portal que se había abierto en el tronco del árbol gracias a los poderes de la chica proveniente de Pekín, se encontraron en un pueblo fantasma occidental. Las casas eran de madera con techos inclinados de lámina de cartón y estaban rodeados por albarradas de piedra. El paisaje se veía en blanco y negro como si se tratara de una película vieja y mal filmada, el aire seco y caliente revolvía el polvo del camino sin pavimentar por donde avanzaban en silencio las tres chicas y el muchacho, la que iba adelante del grupo había recobrado su aspecto normal con esos frívolos ojos color chocolate oscuro y el cabello azul índigo con las puntas hacia arriba cubriéndole el rostro parcialmente. Detrás de ella flotaba la esencia traslúcida que a la flor de cerezo le recordaba espeluznantemente a algún alma en pena. El pequeño lobo le agarró la mano cariñosamente enfundando su espada en el cinturón para tenerla preparada en caso de que el ataque reiniciara, ella también oprimió su báculo mágico y se colgó el bolso del hombro para no perderlo. La presencia mágica ahora se sentía presente en todo el lugar por lo que era inútil tratar de localizarla, una gallina loca y asustada se les cruzó por el camino cacareando y aleteando ruidosamente, lo que hizo gritar de susto a las dos chicas de cabello corto.

- "¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" –preguntó en japonés la chica de mirada esmeralda, tranquilizándose después del sobresalto- "Parece que no hay nadie aquí" –el sepulcral silencio del entorno secundó la afirmación de la joven.

- "Alguien creó esta dimensión con un propósito" –le respondió la chica de ojos chocolate en un japonés impresionantemente pulcro y correcto, antes de que ninguno de los otros dos abriera la boca siquiera- "El cual indudablemente no es dejarnos aquí encerrados, encontraré a ese alguien, lo destruiré y saldremos de aquí" –en sus ojos había una determinación muy parecida a la del chico de ojos marrones.

- "Yo no saber que tú hablar japonés" –aclamó sorprendida la sustancia blancuzca con la forma de la chica de mirada ébano levantando las cejas- "Saber muy bien ¡Asombro!"

- "Está muy cerca" –prosiguió la aludida ahora en chino, como hablando para sí misma, ignorando por completo el cumplido con un gesto malhumorado- "Puedo sentirlo…"

Al mismo tiempo, en silencio e instintivamente, la mano derecha del joven de cabello castaño ligeramente desordenado voló al mango de su espada, estrujándolo con ansiedad mientras miraba un punto en el cielo. La chica que acababa de hablar volteó al mismo lugar que él apenas una fracción de segundo después, Sakura y la esencia de Yeh-Hisien se miraron dudosas no sin que la primera sintiera un leve escalofrío tratando de recordarse mentalmente que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no era un fantasma sino la mente de su amiga. En ese punto en el cielo comenzó a crecer una mancha sin forma definida hasta tomar la figura de una persona adulta encapuchada ligeramente borrosa, como si se tratara de un holograma bastante viejo y dañado por el paso de los años. Ésta flotó alejándose rápidamente en dirección a uno de los edificios que parecía ser el más grande, situado al final del camino de gravilla por el que habían estado avanzando, la maestra de cartas invocó la carta del vuelo y de su espalda brotaron dos hermosas alas blancas de ángel mientras el chico sacó uno de los talismanes pronunciando el conjuro para su burbuja de aire. La esencia traslúcida fue la primera en salir tras la persona que acababa de aparecer y flotaba casi rozando el borde de su capa. La muchacha de cabello azul volvió a escribir en el aire.

- "Brillante, seco, activo, celestial, masculino" –recitaba en su idioma natal- "Yo invoco los poderes de las laderas soleadas de montaña… ¡YANG!" –las letras volvieron a pegarse a su cuerpo transformándola en la criatura varonil de cuya espalda también brotaron alas de ángel pero transparentes y ligeramente resplandecientes.

- "¡Yeshén-Chan!" –exclamó asustada la joven de ojos verdes cuando vio que la figura blancuzca y nebulosa de su amiga alcanzaba a la persona encubierta por un manto y se introducía en ella- "¿Qué está haciendo?" –preguntó consternada al chico que flotaba a su lado sobre una esfera de aire.

- "No lo sé…" –meditó él aumentando la velocidad para alcanzarlos, dejando a la chica ligeramente atrás- "Pero esto me da un mal presentimiento…" –le dirigió una mirada dulce- "Por favor, no te acerques demasiado, podría ser peligroso…"

Una luz blanca rodeó a la figura encapuchada, en el centro de ésta, exactamente donde debería estar su pecho podía verse brillar una esfera aún más blanca que era la esencia que había tratado de entrar en ella. Un grito de dolor de la chica de cabello negro hizo que a la maestra de cartas se le helaran los huesos, por un instante tanto ella como la persona oculta bajo la túnica parecían estar inconscientes pues el cuerpo bajaba en caída libre como un bulto inerte. Al mismo tiempo que Syaoran detenía la caída con otra de sus burbujas de aire, como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente, Sakura invocó su carta del escudo para protegerlos. Tan sólo unos instantes después, una descarga eléctrica proveniente de lo que fuera que estaba bajo la toga, anuló los poderes de ambos chicos y la persona volvió a elevarse por los aires deteniéndose abruptamente a cierta altura para brillar intensamente y liberarse de la esencia de Yeh-Hsien que ahora tenía una apariencia cansada y vacía, se desvaneció en el aire no sin antes tratar de hablar con la maestra de cartas quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al no poder entender las últimas palabras de su amiga. Después de abrazarla con palabras de aliento, el muchacho le propuso una vez más que unieran sus poderes para tratar de enfrentar esa amenaza, tras varios intentos fallidos, ambos estaban parados sobre tierra firme, fatigados por el esfuerzo.

- "¡Rayos! Nada parece funcionar…" –dijo inconscientemente en chino el muchacho pasándose una mano por el cabello aún más revuelto por la reciente agitación mientras la chica caía de rodillas a su lado, rendida por el agotamiento- "Y sigo sintiendo que ya conozco esta presencia… ¿Por qué?"

- "¡Tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas!" –exclamó en el mismo idioma la criatura celeste desde las alturas, atacando sin ningún resultado a la figura encapuchada, de modo que la maestra de cartas no podía entenderle- "¡Invoca los poderes del Yin, es la única forma¡Mi magia es aún más compatible con la tuya que la de ella!" _(("Quizá mucho más de lo que te imaginas… Lao-Tse"))_

- "De acuerdo… voy a intentarlo…" –suspiró él resignadamente blandiendo su espada como si ésta fuera un pincel para escribir a su alrededor, justo como ella lo había hecho minutos antes- "Oscuro, húmedo, pasivo, terrenal, femenino" –comenzó a recitar en el idioma antiguo mientras la flor de cerezo lo veía desde el piso con signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza- "Yo invoco los poderes de las laderas sombrías de montaña… ¡YIN!"

Los símbolos que él había escrito a su alrededor parecían estar pintados con una tinta muy líquida color rojo intenso que, al igual que con la chica pekinesa, volaron a impregnarse en su piel como atraídos por un imán para cubrirlo pero en vez de transformarlo, desde su pecho salió una sustancia gaseosa que fue tomando forma sobre su cabeza hasta convertirse en una criatura vegetal afeminada con una piel color rosa pálido pero cubierta por una armadura reforzada que le daba un toque agresivo, que voló hacia donde estaba la de piel azulada. Por un momento, mientras permanecieron una al lado de la otra, la masculina se convirtió en un líquido blanco mientras la femenina se transformaba en un líquido negro y ambas se fusionaron gelatinosamente formando por un momento el símbolo del Yin Yang hasta que poco a poco, como si de dos plastas inconsistentes se tratara, se fueron moldeando hasta tomar la forma de una criatura humanoide en blanco y negro que arremetió violentamente hacia el enemigo misterioso, tanto con ataques mágicos energéticos como con técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. En el piso, aún en la posición en la que se encontraba en el momento que las letras se incrustaron en su cuerpo, el pequeño lobo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, seriamente concentrado en reunir todo su poder para enviárselo a la figura que había formado junto con Zetian. La antigua Card Captor los veía estupefacta preguntándose de qué manera podría ayudarlos.

Poco a poco, el enemigo fue cediendo terreno ante los poderes combinados de ambos muchachos, aunque en realidad parecía que había abandonado su postura ofensiva para adoptar una más bien de carácter defensivo y dedicarse a observar los poderes de la fusión. Finalmente se separó ligeramente de la criatura incolora tras haber esquivado por un milímetro uno de sus ataques de magia húmeda. Flotó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente pero sin mostrar señales de estar escapando, lentamente se llevó las manos a la capucha y descubrió el rostro sonriente y satisfecho de una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos color gris oscuro azulado. El pequeño lobo abrió abruptamente los ojos alarmado para comprobar con la vista, la procedencia de la presencia mágica que súbitamente había reconocido, entreabrió la boca tras confirmarlo reprochándose el no haberse dado cuenta antes. Sakura se tapó la boca, pasmada y dejó caer descuidadamente el báculo a su lado junto a la bolsa donde estaban todas sus cartas. Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en los jardines de la elegante mansión de la familia Li hasta que una mano pálida y tersa se posó sobre el hombro de la chica de ojos verdes, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas en el césped. Al lado de la joven de cabello negro violáceo y ojos amatista que ahora la tomaba del hombro estaba parada la de ojos azabaches que la veía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- "¡Tomoyo-Chan¡Yeshén-Chan!" –exclamó aliviada al comprobar que la última se encontraba bien- "¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti¿Qué significa todo esto¿Qué está pasando?" –sus guardianes en sus formas falsas se acercaron a ella para cerciorarse a su vez de que ella también estuviese ilesa.

- "Tranquila, todo ser prueba puesta por la señora Yeh-Lang" –le explicó pacientemente la aludida- "No peligro, aunque yo no ser mucha ayuda en prueba" –se sonrojó aún más disculpándose con una leve reverencia.

- "No te preocupes por eso" –afirmó la chica levantándose para tomarla de ambas manos después de asegurarles con una sonrisa al peluche y al joven de anteojos que no tenía ninguna herida- "Lo importante es que estás bien"

Mientras tanto, la madre del muchacho les explicaba lo sucedido en chino a él y a la otra chica que había llegado hasta el final de la prueba. La pekinesa había recuperado su apariencia normal después de que la figura femenina invocada por Syaoran se separara de la fusión para desvanecerse en cuanto éste perdió la concentración y abrió los ojos por el sobresalto. Ella ahora miraba seriamente a la mujer, en sus ojos había esa misma frialdad que tenía desde el primer momento que la maestra de cartas la vio, pero esta vez, a la chica de ojos verdes le pareció que había en ellos una oscuridad mucho más profunda, como si súbitamente su corazón se hubiera inundado de tristeza, vacío y soledad. Aunque se preguntaba si esto no era en realidad un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos por la expectativa de haber salido un poco peor en esta prueba que en la de la casamentera, algo le decía que también en la primera prueba, fue la chica de Pekín quien había salido con el mejor resultado, con todo y eso, se consoló con la idea de que por lo menos en esta prueba, esperaba haber obtenido el segundo lugar por haber resistido hasta el final. Tras dirigirle una última triste mirada al trío que conversaba en ese idioma desconocido para ella y percatarse de la forma tan favorecedora en que la futura suegra veía a la aspirante de cabello azul, se excusó diciendo que iría a tomar un baño de agua caliente y entró cabizbaja a la residencia, el leoncito alado la siguió fielmente dispuesto a no dejarla sola con su depresión.

- "¿Sabes algo, Kero-Chan?" –comenzó con un tono indefinido sumergiéndose en el agua jabonosa y cubriéndose de espuma blanca- "Creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a la idea de que Syaoran se case con Ching Zetian-San"

- "¿Estás segura de lo que dices Sakurita? Todavía no se ha hecho el compromiso oficial" –respondió el animalito apartando una burbuja que le impedía ver bien el rostro de su ama- "Además el mocoso parece estar dispuesto a desafiar la decisión de la vieja loca…"

- "No digas eso, Kero-Chan" –lo reprendió ella sin mucha indignación y dando indicios de estar comenzando a aprobar que su guardián llamara así a la honorable señora- "Pero aún así, yo amo a Syaoran y no quiero que tenga problemas con su madre… y menos aún si es por mi culpa" –se hundió por completo en el agua para que el muñequito no pudiera ver la tristeza que ocultaba su expresión ecuánime.

Mientras tanto, las dos chicas de cabello negro carentes de poderes mágicos se habían encontrado y después de saludarse amistosamente, se dirigieron a la habitación de la chinita para poder platicar en privado. Tras varios minutos de pláticas triviales y alegres, la visitante japonesa decidió que ya era suficiente y que no tenía caso seguir demorando el asunto principal por el que había viajado a Hong Kong. Era cierto que extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga y quería verla pero el motivo principal por el que había persuadido a su madre para que la enviara a promocionar su nueva línea de juguetes fuera del país era porque la prima del chico de ojos marrones y cabello castaño le había mandado una carta alarmante. La miró fijamente con sus ojos azules mientras entre ellas poco a poco iba surgiendo un silencio sepulcral y aumentaba la tensión en el ambiente, la joven de cabello lacio desvió la mirada pues sabía que la perceptiva chica de largo cabello purpúreo podría leer en sus rojas pupilas cada uno de sus sentimientos, ésta sonrío como si con eso pudiera aminorar un poco la delicadeza del problema. Sabía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, siempre había podido ver a través del énfasis que la chica ponía en sus intentos por apoyar la unión de su primo con la sucesora del mago Clow, sabía que mientras más se empeñara, más fuerte era el sentimiento contra el que se enfrentaba.

- "Meiling-San, todavía lo quieres ¿No es así?" –preguntó al cabo de un rato con un tono maternal y hasta cierto punto sintiendo compasión por ella- "Estás sufriendo mucho… porque no quieres hacerle daño a Sakura-Chan…"

- "No tiene caso que lo siga negando" –confesó la aludida con amargura aún sin mirarla a los ojos- "Una vez empapé tu regazo con la esperanza de que no me quedaran más lágrimas que llorar por él" –recordó melancólicamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de líquido- "Pero no fue así… todavía me quedan muchas más…"

- "Como te dije aquella vez" –la animó la joven de mirada amatista tomándola de un hombro para hacerla voltear a verla- "Tú también eres una buena amiga para mí y estaré a tu lado si llegas a necesitarme… si necesitas un hombro…" –sonrió cariñosamente- "O un regazo sobre el cual llorar, ahí estaré para ti."

- "¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo-San!" –exclamó agradecida abrazándola- "A veces me pregunto si tía Yeh-Lang habrá hecho esto sólo para torturarme" –agregó miserablemente una vez que se separó de ella, secándose una lágrima traviesa que se le había desbordado de uno de los vidriosos ojos carmesí.

- "Permiso" –dijo en un japonés no muy bien dominado la chica de la isla de Kowloon, asomándose tímidamente por las cortinas que cubrían la puerta- "¿Poder hablar con Mei-Ling-San?"

- "¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que dejé solo a Tsukishiro-San" –inventó hablando en japonés la joven de mirada amatista guiñándole un ojo a la recién llegada antes de que la otra pudiera dar una respuesta afirmativa- "Regreso en un momento" –agregó en chino con un ligero acento japonés.

- "Por favor, Mei…" –comenzó a hablar vacilante en chino una vez que estuvieron solas, el nombre cariñoso tomó a la aludida completamente desprevenida y le borró la respuesta cortante de la boca- "Si Sakurita ha vuelto a ser tu amiga, yo quiero serlo también… yo te quiero, Mei."

- "Hsien…" –la llamó nuevamente por el nombre cariñoso con el que la llamaba antes de que el asunto de las prometidas truncara su amistad, tenía una cara de angustia y tristeza- "Yo he sido una tonta… ¿Podrías perdonarme por tratarte como mi enemiga desde que todo esto empezó?"

- "¡Claro que sí, Mei!" –se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola fraternalmente- "¡Olvidémonos de todo esto y seamos amigas¡Mucho mejores amigas que antes¡Seamos hermanas!"

Desde el exterior, Tomoyo sonreía alegremente apoyada sobre la puerta… se le había ocurrido una idea y ahora se dirigía a ver a la líder de la dinastía pasando por la puerta de la habitación de Tôuya en donde sabía que estaba Yukito, volvió a sonreír pícaramente: no había necesidad de que se preocupara por él por el momento. Mientras tanto, en el baño no muy lejos de ahí, la flor de cerezo se encontraba envuelta en una guerra amistosa contra su peluche amarillo (no regresaba su forma original porque de ser así no cabrían en la tina) lanzándose agua y espuma mojando el piso del baño y las toallas que estaban cerca de ellos en el acto. La chica ahora se sentía mejor y había decidido confiar en el futuro, decidida a dar lo mejor de sí misma y a aceptar cualquiera que fuera la decisión final, todo por el bien de la persona más importante para ella. Además, sabía que a él lo entristecería verla triste y no sólo a él sino a sus guardianes, sus cartas, sus amigos, su familia… había mucha gente que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, y no quería ver tristes a ninguno de ellos. La batalla se había salido ligeramente de control y ahora el muñeco había tomado su verdadera forma saliéndose de la tina y pedido la ayuda de la carta del agua y la de las burbujas, su ama reía alegremente al ver la magnitud de las cosas y les lanzaba agua desde el interior de la bañera.

- "Creo que ya hicimos un tiradero, si lo dejamos así se pueden enojar con nosotros" –río finalmente la chica viendo como el baño estaba completamente blanco por la capa de espuma- "Agua, por favor ayúdame a enjuagar todo esto" –agregó exprimiendo una de las toallas para usarla de trapeador.

- "De acuerdo" –dijo el guardián sacudiéndose enérgicamente para mojar más a su ama quien río cubriéndose la cara- "Voy a ir a vigilar afuera que el mocoso pervertido no venga a espiarte" –agregó socarronamente tomando su apariencia de muñeco pero lo que en realidad quería era incitar a su ama a seguir con la guerra.

- "¡Kero-Chan!" –exclamó ella con la cara completamente carmín lanzándole la toalla que acababa de exprimir- "¡Qué cosas dices!"

Sin embargo, el muñequito había entreabierto la puerta para hacer la finta y al caerle la toalla encima había perdido el control del vuelo cayendo torpemente sobre ésta y abriéndola completamente en el acto. Para su mala suerte, en ese preciso momento pasaba Syaoran por ahí y el ruido atrajo su atención hacia la escena, inmediatamente toda la sangre se le subió al rostro y se volteó en la dirección contraria mientras Sakura, igual de roja que él, se dejó caer dentro de la tina lo más rápido que pudo para ocultar su desnudez. Cuando el atolondrado guardián logró quitarse de encima la toalla que lo estaba envolviendo, se puso de todos los colores al darse cuenta de que él había sido el causante de la escena y se hubiera aporreado repetidamente contra la pared si no fuera porque prefirió adoptar su verdadera forma y lanzarse sobre el desprevenido muchacho. Por esta vez, él estaba tan tenso y nervioso que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, el dorado puma estaba encima de él aplastándolo contra el suelo mientras lo acusaba de acoso sexual y cosas por el estilo. En el interior del baño, la chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes estaba sumergida en el agua hasta los ojos y en su frente había aparecido una ENORME gota de sudor.

- "¡¿KEEROOOO-CHAAAAAAN?!" –lo llamó por enésima vez hasta que por fin, el guardián la escuchó y volteó a verla.

- "¡No creas que le voy a perdonar la vida al mocoso esta vez!" –rugió con cara de psicópata oprimiendo con más fuerza al chico contra el piso, de modo que le cortaba la respiración- "¡Aunque tú me lo pidas no lo haré¡Este mocoso pervertido debe morir!"

- "No es eso Kero-Chan…"_(("Syaoran puede derrotarte si quiere"))_ –replicó la chica con una gota de sudor aún más grande- "¿Podrías cerrar la puerta por favor? Estoy desnuda aquí dentro y no puedo salir porque me van a ver U¬ ¬"

El felino dorado río torpemente con la cabeza llena de miles de gotitas liberando al chico y dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla. Una vez que su ama estuvo fuera de vista, reanudaron su pelea pero esta vez, el chico ya podía más o menos moverse y esquivaba los ataques de Cerberus con movimientos ligeramente torpes y de último momento, aclarando sonrojado que el puma había sido el culpable del incidente. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente y una Sakura envuelta en una toalla que apenas le cubría lo necesario y excesivamente ceñida a su cuerpo pues estaba completamente mojada, se asomó para regañar a su guardián y ordenarle que dejara al chico en paz. Está por demás aclarar que éste se petrificó nada más verla y cayó torpemente al suelo por un zarpazo de la bestia del sello. Ella se ocultó apenada detrás de la puerta, disculpándose igual de torpemente y aún mirando a Cerberus con reproche y ordenándole que entrara a ayudarla a limpiar en lugar de estar buscando pleitos (Necesitaba de la ayuda de su fuego para secar todas las toallas). Cuando el baño estuvo limpio y la maestra de cartas pudo finalmente secarse y vestirse, el chico de ojos marrones ya no estaba ahí afuera, aparentemente había huido a encerrarse en su habitación para evitar más percances.

Ella caminó hacia la habitación que le habían asignado ahora riendo burlonamente por la escena que acababa de acontecer, el peluche la seguía malhumorado porque ella no lo había dejado sofocar al muchacho y lo que más le molestaba era tener que reconocer que esta vez todo había sido su culpa. A ella le causó aún más gracia el malhumor del muñeco y lo abrazó mimosamente apretándolo cariñosamente contra su mejilla. Caminó hacia el comedor donde encontró a todos comiendo en un ambiente mucho más familiar y cálido que durante la cena de presentación de las candidatas, se sentó en medio de Tomoyo y Yeh-Hsien quien, para la sorpresa de la chica de mirada esmeralda, platicaba animadamente en chino con Meiling como si fueran amigas de la infancia, y es que realmente lo eran. Sonrío amablemente mientras un joven e inexperto empleado asentaba frente a ella un delicioso platillo y éste se sonrojó levemente al verla, su amiga de mirada amatista no pudo evitar soltar una risita por el desconcierto de su despistada amiga quien a pesar de ser muy popular con los hombres jamás se daba cuenta de ello. Subió la mirada para recorrer la mesa pero inmediatamente la bajó avergonzada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los marrones del muchacho que casualmente estaba sentado frente a ella, él hizo lo mismo y la chica de cabello violáceo rió más animadamente suponiendo -con razón- que algo había pasado entre ellos.

- "Te ves mucho más contenta que cuando llegué" –comentó la elegante joven con la intención de sacar a su amiga del bochorno, tomando su tazón de tallarines para comenzar a comerlos - "Y también tu hermano parece contento de volver a ver a Tsukishiro-San"

- "¡Sí, es verdad!" –suspiró ella, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su hermano platicando con el chico de ojos caramelo, viendo a través de su aparente expresión usual como sólo su propia hermana podría hacerlo- "Voy a tener confianza… estoy segura de que todo estará bien."

Su amiga sonrió feliz de ver a su amiga tan animada y continuó comiendo con júbilo. Sakura se sintió mejor, se sentía un poco más fuerte… los recuerdos de sus cartas y su guardián siempre a su lado animándola y preocupándose por ella… su siempre fiel amiga dispuesta a acudir en su ayuda en todo momento… la amiga valiosa que había recuperado en Meiling… la nueva amiga proveniente de la isla de Kowloon que había conocido… su hermano protegiéndola a toda costa… y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, su novio cariñoso que siempre la apoyaba y le daba fuerzas cada vez que sentía caer por un profundo abismo… la ternura de su timidez… su caballerosidad… se sentía dichosa y afortunada, ahí saboreando una deliciosa comida china junto a sus tres amigas, su guardián, su hermano, el joven de anteojos y la persona más importante en su vida… Syaoran _(("Sea lo que sea que nos depare el destino, no me rendiré, seré fuerte por ti… y sé que al final, tú y yo estaremos juntos… porque creo en ti… y si tengo fe… todo va a estar bien"))_

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, un capítulo más y ya faltan menos… espero que les haya gustado y se entienda la escena en la que muestran sus poderes, un poco por aquello de que me han llegado reviews en los que se nota que aparentemente piensan que las otras candidatas a prometida de Syaoran no tienen nada bueno, solamente quería mostrar un poco que todas ellas también son muy poderosas ya que provienen de antiguas dinastías mágicas y han sido entrenadas desde pequeñas en distintos tipos de magia dependiendo del lugar del que provienen. Las cosas se van poniendo un poco más difícil para nuestra querida flor de cerezo pero ella permanece optimista con su energía invencible…

Creo que tampoco en este capítulo hay breviario cultural pero cualquier cosa que no entiendan, pueden contactar conmigo y trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible, asimismo si encuentran algún detalle de la historia que no cuadre o les parezca sospechoso, les agradecería me lo hicieran saber nn. Por ahora creo que es todo, nos vemos el próximo mes con el siguiente capítulo.

LunaGitana


	8. La Última Prueba

**Capítulo 8 "La Última Prueba"**

"_Deberá Ante Todo, Portar Una Imagen Digna De Una Dama De Alta Sociedad"_

La mujer de largo cabello negro que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa se levantó una vez que los platos se hubieron retirado. Ninguno de los otros familiares presentes había hecho señal de levantarse, probablemente porque ya sabían de qué se trataba el asunto. Ella anunció seriamente que la opinión de los miembros de la familia también era importante y que hicieran el favor de expresarlas, hizo una seña para que uno de los empleados (el mismo que se había sonrojado con la sonrisa de la flor de cerezo) repartiera entre los altos integrantes de la familia copias del reporte de la casamentera y de un reporte que había hecho el secretario personal de la líder, basándose en las observaciones que había hecho durante la prueba mágica que se les había aplicado a las chicas en los jardines. Todos se sumieron en la lectura mientras, por debajo de la mesa, la chica de ojos verdes jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, Kero se había sentado sobre su regazo para susurrarle lo más bajo posible, la traducción al japonés de lo que estaba diciendo la "_vieja loca"_. Las demás aspirantes parecían estatuas de tan quietas pero la pekinesa estaba más allá del límite de la inflexibilidad, estaba tan seria e inexpresiva que la maestra de cartas comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente si no se trataba de alguna reproducción de cera de la original. Todos los familiares escribieron el nombre de la chica que les parecía mejor al final del pergamino del segundo reporte y le regresaron los papeles al sirviente que se los había repartido.

- "Muy bien…" –comenzó a hablar en chino la mujer mientras el secretario revisaba las votaciones y anotaba los resultados en una hoja en limpio- "Creo que con eso es más que suficiente, esta misma noche anunciaré a la prometida oficial y haremos la ceremonia de compromiso."

- "¡Un momento!" –interrumpió juguetonamente una de las hijas de la señora, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo un poco más abajo de los hombros y los ojos verdes- "Mis hermanas y yo lo hemos pensado mucho…" –vaciló guiñándole un ojo como señal de complicidad a la chica de mirada amatista y largo cabello negro purpúreo- "Y creemos que nuestra opinión también es importante para la elección de la prometida de nuestro hermanito."

- "Aunque va a ser muy difícil tomar una decisión" –agregó sonriente otra de cabello muy corto que le cubría las orejas y parcialmente las mejillas, ojos café rojizo del mismo color de su cabello- "¡Todas son tan lindas!" –concluyó sonrojándose con las manos en ambas mejillas.

- "Bueno… así que llegamos a la conclusión" –prosiguió la primera que había hablado, al darse cuenta de que su madre perdía la paciencia y estaba a punto de mandarlas a todas por un tubo- "De que…"

- "¡Tenemos que aplicar una última prueba!" –interrumpió emocionada una tercera, levantándose de golpe con un puño en alto, su cabello, del mismo color que sus demás hermanas, lo llevaba peinado con raya de lado y le llegaba por encima de los hombros, sus ojos eran azul rey- "¡Y después de mucho razonar, llegamos a la conclusión de que la mejor opción sería hacer…!"

- "¡Un concurso de belleza!" –ahora fue interrumpida por la última que se había mantenido en silencio y ahora brincaba frente a ella en un afán por llamar la atención hacia sí, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos del mismo tono de verde que la primera que habló- "¡Sólo tardará un día más!" –agregó viendo la cara de desaprobación de su madre.

- "Así es ¡Mañana mismo ya tendremos los resultados y el secretario puede sacar conclusiones para que mañana en la noche sea la ceremonia oficial!" –agregó la de ojos azules brincando por detrás de la de cabello largo.

- "¡Por favoooor!" –pidieron las cuatro al unísono enfilándose frente a su madre quien sólo las veía con una ceja levantada y los demás familiares esperaban ansiosos una respuesta de su parte- "Y así podrán cambiar sus votos los tíos que cambien de opinión de último momento" –agregó la de ojos cafés y cabello corto guiñando un ojo.

- "Está bien… organicen todo" –suspiró la señora sin que en su rostro hubiera señal alguna de esto último- "Pero sólo esperaré hasta mañana en la noche, estén listas o no… mi secretario ya tiene una resolución" –y con eso dio la señal para que todos se levantaran de la mesa, quienes lo hicieron sigilosamente ansiosos por estar fuera del alcance del oído de la señora Yelan para murmurar emocionados acerca de la proclamación de sus cuatro alocadas hijas.

- "¡¿No crees que es maravilloso, Sakura-Chan?!" –preguntó en japonés dando ligeros saltitos la chica de mirada amatista, mientras las cuatro chicas se dirigían a la habitación de la aludida- "¡Un concurso de belleza! Aunque por la naturaleza de las organizadoras me atrevería a decir que será más como una pasarela de modas" –divagaba con estrellitas en los ojos.

- "¿Ser Verdad?" –preguntó sonrojada la que a ojos de un daltónico parecería hermana gemela de la antigua Card Captor- "¡Eso dar mucha pena!" –agregó haciendo un ademán muy parecido a los que hacía la sucesora de Clow cuando su mejor amiga la hacía usar uno de sus modelitos.

- "¡Vaya! Creí que yo era la única que se había puesto nerviosa" –dijo aliviada la chica de mirada esmeralda con una mano sobre el pecho- "Sólo espero no caerme o hacer algo vergonzoso" –rió con una mano detrás de la cabeza y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

La diseñadora las cuestionó acerca de la ropa que pensaban usar y les confesó en secreto que había sido ella quien les había dado la idea a las hermanas del pequeño lobo. Después de la sorpresa obvia que les causó a las otras tres y al pequeño guardián de peluche (("Tomoyo-Chan ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?")) (("¡Eres genial, Tomoyo¿Puedo participar yo también?")) (("¡Ay, Tomoyo-San, debí suponerlo!")) (("¡Dar penaaaaa! Hermanas de Li-San ser locas")), llegaron a la habitación de la flor de cerezo en donde se probarían ropa y peinados para el desfile que, según les habían avisado, daría inicio en unas horas. Estaban tan entretenidas que ni siquiera sintieron el paso del tiempo, la maestra de cartas invocó la del dulce para que les hiciera chocolates y pasteles, hasta que finalmente Meiling decidió bajar por un poco de té para quitarles el exceso de azúcar de la lengua. En el camino se encontró con la chica de largo cabello rojizo quien le dirigió una mirada de desprecio por la forma tan occidental en que estaba maquillada, la otra por el contrario, hizo una expresión de burla al verla envuelta en su traje tradicional con telas bordadas "_del siglo pasado"_. La hermana del chico que tenía los ojos azules las interrumpió anunciando que el concurso estaba por comenzar, la chica china de mirada rubí corrió hacia la habitación donde estaban las otras dos concursantes haciendo uso de sus habilidades marciales para evitar que la jarra de té y las tacitas se le cayeran de la bandeja.

- "¡Rápido, ya se nos acabó el tiempo!" –anunció en japonés, entrando al cuarto y sirviendo rápidamente el té en las tazas para que pudieran beberlo antes de salir- "Tomoyo-San, por favor trae la ropa que seleccionamos… ¡Rayos¡Se me olvidó preguntar cuál es el primer vestuario!"

- "Creo que es el vestido de noche" –replicó la aludida mientras juntaba los atuendos para meterlos en una maleta, ayudada por su mejor amiga- "¿O era el casual?"

- "Ser traje de baño" –interrumpió la chica de mirada ébano, vestida con uno de una sola pieza color durazno, envolviéndose tímidamente con una toalla blanca- "Presentación inicial" –agregó con la cara teñida de un leve tono sonrosado.

- "¡¿Traje de baño?!" –exclamó alarmada la Card Master atragantándose con el té que había intentado beber apresuradamente y salpicando en el acto el vestido que traía puesto- "¡Nadie me dijo que tenía que usar traje de baño frente a tanta gente!" –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al descubrir su atrevido bikini en las manos de su mejor amiga- "¡Oh, no¡Ya no podré usar este vestido!" –agregó nerviosamente volviendo su atención a la vestimenta que traía puesta.

- "Usa la carta '_The erase'_ Sakura" –le aconsejó Kero bebiendo de su propia taza de té mientras ésta se apresuraba a ponerse el bikini y Meiling ya había terminado de ponerse el suyo que resultó ser uno muy sexy de color negro que resaltaba sus muy sensuales y desarrolladas formas haciendo sentir a las otras dos un poco en desventaja.

Ya que estaban listas y después de que la flor de cerezo siguiera el consejo de su guardián para borrar las manchas de su vestido, las participantes del concurso se enrollaron en toallas y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron seguidas por Tomoyo, quien cargaba un pequeño cerro de prendas y Cerberus -en su forma original- llevaba sobre su lomo la maleta con las demás. Sobre una plataforma temporal creada por la magia de las hermanas del chico de ojos marrones (Bueno, algo tenían que saber hacer ¿No?) ya estaba desfilando la chica de cabello azul, lo traía recogido con un broche pero de todos modos el fleco le cubría parcialmente la cara ocultando su rostro frívolo e inexpresivo, traía puesto un traje de baño color blanco de dos piezas pero que no dejaba mucho al descubierto, la pieza de abajo era un bóxer mientras que la pieza de arriba bien podría haber pasado por una blusa ceñida de tirantes. Sin embargo, esto no representaba una desventaja, pues la seguridad que irradiaba al caminar y la elegancia de sus movimientos le daban un porte que dejó anonadados a casi todos los espectadores. La otra estaba abajo, mirándola nerviosamente pues ella no había causado tanto impacto en el público, llevaba puesto un traje de baño color rojo intenso de una pieza con cuello de tortuga pero con una sensual abertura en el frente que le llegaba hasta el ombligo.

- "¡Es tu turno, Sakura-Chan!" –le avisó su prima y mejor amiga una vez que Yeh-Hsien hubo desfilado un poco nerviosa y más rígida de lo que hubiera querido y bajaba con el rostro ruborizado mientras que una de las hermanas del pequeño lobo la anunciaba en voz alta- "¡Buena suerte!" –agregó dándole un ligero empujón para que subiera a la tarima.

Respiró hondo antes de empezar a caminar y después de haberle dado la toalla con la que se había estado cubriendo a su amiga de ojos azul rey. Su traje de baño era un bikini normal con lazos a los lados de la pieza de abajo y uno detrás del cuello en donde se amarraba la pieza de arriba, el color era chocolate con estampado de flores de cerezo color rosa pálido, en la cabeza llevaba otra flor de cerezo con listones colgando que combinaba con el traje de baño y de sus orejas colgaban aretes largos plateados. Tomoyo le había aplicado un pálido tono rosado en los párpados y brillo traslúcido en los labios de modo que se viera fresca y natural, sonrío lo más ampliamente que los nervios le permitieron a medida que avanzaba por la plataforma y era iluminada por luces que aparentemente venían de la nada (todo por cortesía de la magia de las futuras cuñadas). Repentinamente, entre el público divisó el rostro del chico que ponía su sistema nervioso de cabeza y no pudo evitar ponerse del color de la grana, deteniendo el paso para evitar caerse, él le sonrió tímidamente, avergonzado por no poder sacar de su mente la escena ocurrida en el baño ahora que la veía tan expuesta. Ella, al darse cuenta de que sus miembros se negaban a reanudar la marcha, aún sin recuperar su color natural y para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, adoptó una pose de esas tantas que su mejor amiga le había hecho usar para las incontables sesiones de fotografías a las que la había sometido. Finalmente, respiró más hondo y logró finalizar el recorrido con una sonrisa más o menos creíble.

- "¡Eso fue maravilloso!" –la felicitó su prima al bajar habiendo reconocido la pose, mientras tanto, Meiling subía a la tarima descubriendo su escultural figura arrancando algunas expresiones de asombro de la boca de los tíos que la observaban- "¡Te veías tan soñada¡Qué bueno que traje mi cámara de video!"

- "¡Ay, Tomoyo-Chan, estás haciendo que me ponga más roja!" –replicó la joven apresurándose a cubrirse de nuevo con la toalla- "¿Cuál es el siguiente vestido?" –cuestionó viendo embelesada cómo Meiling dominaba el arte del modelaje tan bien como la pekinesa o aún mejor y causando mayor impacto por el binomio: cuerpo+talento.

Las otras chicas se apresuraron a entrar cada una en su propio vestidor desmontable que habían armado las organizadoras del evento, el siguiente sería el vestido de noche y nuevamente las que dominaron la plataforma fueron la chica de mirada rubí y la de ojos chocolate oscuro en una competencia bastante reñida. La de cabello y ojos negros se logró tranquilizar y caminar con un poco más de naturalidad pero aún así fue fácilmente opacada por las demás chicas… no era que le importara tanto, de hecho, casi lo estaba haciendo a propósito pues de todas ellas, era la única que no quería ser seleccionada realmente. Kuei-Fei también se esforzó un poco más poniéndose casi a la altura de las dos chicas que encabezaban la competencia pero quedando al mismo nivel que la sucesora del amo Clow, después de varias rondas en las que se incluyeron géneros descabellados como enfermera, secretaria, policía y bombera (los disfraces fueron cortesía de la magia de las hermanas quienes los crearon a partir de las personalidades de las concursantes, excepto por los de Sakura que fueron diseñados por su prima y mejor amiga) la primera parte del desfile se dio por concluida y todos se dirigieron al comedor para la cena. Las competidoras se pusieron vestimenta normal antes de seguir a los demás.

Durante la cena, nadie pronunció palabra alguna, la líder estaba realmente más allá de la furia por las ocurrencias de sus hijas pero no encontraba el modo de truncar el disparate, un par de veces consideró seriamente el llamar a su secretario para pedirle los resultados y anunciar en voz alta a la que había sido electa tomando en cuenta las dos primeras pruebas para luego trasladarse al comedor ceremonial y establecer formalmente el compromiso de su hijo. Las cuatro culpables de todo esto se encontraban envueltas en una discusión por medio de papeles que pasaban por debajo de la mesa con la chica de mirada amatista y largo cabello negro ondulado, se preguntaban cuáles serían los siguientes atuendos y las pruebas que se les harían a la mañana siguiente antes de dar el veredicto final. Unos cuantos parientes se habían acercado discretamente al secretario para pedirle que modificara sus votaciones, la mayoría de ellos movidos por el escultural cuerpo de la sobrina, que recientemente habían descubierto. Fuera de eso, el ambiente era tenso y pesado esa noche, tanto que hasta el goloso guardián amarillo prefirió no comer demasiado por el temor de que con tanta mala vibra (y mágica además, porque todos eran hechiceros poderosos) le fuera a hacer daño la comida. La forma falsa del guardián de la luna por el contrario, parecía tener muy buen apetito ahora que se había reunido con la persona más importante para él, ambos comían tranquilamente, ajenos a la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

- "Te veías… muy… bonita… Ying Fa" –una voz por detrás de ella hizo que el rostro se le tornara de color carmín mientras salía del comedor una vez que todos hubieron terminado de cenar- "Digo…" –balbuceaba nervioso, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos- "Lo que quiero decir es… perdón por lo de esta tarde" –se inclinó completamente en un gesto de profundo respeto.

- "Syaoran…" –el leoncito alado prefirió irse a ocultar bajo el cabello de Tomoyo por su propia salud mental- "No tienes que disculparte…" –sonrió cálidamente aunque sin recuperar el color normal de su rostro- "No fue tu culpa" –lo tomó del mentón para hacerlo que la vea a los ojos.

- "Pero yo…" –a pesar de que su rostro estaba alineado con el de la chica, desvió la mirada resistiéndose a ver su propio reflejo en los ojos verdes de ella- "Yo no quería…" _(("Bueno, sí quería… ¡Ése es el problema!"))_

- "¡¡Liiiii¡Con que aquí estabas!" –interrumpió la joven de larguísimo cabello zanahoria hablando en chino con una voz chillona- "¡Te he estado esperando¡¿Te gustó mi actuación¡Fue especialmente dedicada a ti!" –estrujaba el brazo del muchacho melosamente ignorando a la chica por completo.

- "Kuei-Fei, por favor..." –se quejó él en el mismo idioma, incómodo por la situación mientras se trataba de soltar de la aludida dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a la japonesa.

- "No te preocupes, Syaoran" –le aseguró en japonés la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa traviesa mientras él seguía forcejeando para liberarse de la intromisora de ojos azul aguamarina- "Nos veremos al rato…" –agregó acercándose a él para darle un beso furtivo en los labios sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo.

La Card Master se quedó atónita percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer, la chica de cabello rojizo se quedó impactada por la escena y por unos momentos tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo quedándose petrificada con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. El chico aprovechó la situación para sacar su brazo de entre los de la muchacha y la flor de cerezo se alejó avergonzada corriendo torpemente hacia donde estaban sus amigas, viendo nerviosa cómo, tras recuperarse del shock, la joven le gritaba furiosa al pequeño lobo como interrogándolo y reclamándole algo (es que Sakura no entiende todo lo que Kuei-Fei le dice a Syaoran). Las otras chicas que estaban con ella voltearon a ver la escena con miradas interrogantes y signos de interrogación hasta que la culpable de ella les contó lo sucedido entre titubeos con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y el rostro totalmente ruborizado. Todas rieron por la ocurrencia aunque en el fondo, a Meiling le causó una punzada en el pecho el imaginar a su primo siendo besado por la antigua Card Captor. Caminaron animadamente en dirección a la habitación de la joven de mirada rubí pues habían decidido que ahí pasarían la noche, primero siguieron probándose ropa y peinados dándose mutuamente consejos para mejorar la forma de caminar.

- "Lo primero que van a hacer durante la parte de mañana va a ser la prueba de talentos" –anunció la joven de cabello negro tras una breve visita que le hizo una de las organizadoras- "¿Ya pensaron qué es lo que van a hacer?"

- "Pues, yo creo que haré una exhibición de Tai-Chi" –contestó la campanita de fresa meditativa- "He estado en varias así que no tengo que preparar demasiado mi número…"

- "¡No ser justo!" –se quejó la de ojos azabache haciendo pucheros juguetonamente mientras se quitaba el vestido que se acababa de probar- "Mei, tú saber que yo Tai-Chi… tú ser buena en muchas otras cosas, yo no…"

- "¡Hey¿Qué tal si hacemos la exhibición juntas?" –replicó brillantemente la aludida con una sonrisa radiante- "Y finalizaremos la representación con un combate ¿Qué te parece?"

- "Ser bien…" –añadió la otra con una amplia sonrisa en los labios- "Haber pasado mucho tiempo… tener ganas de volver a pelear contra Mei" –lanzó unos cuantos puñetazos al aire fantaseando con la idea.

- "¿Ya habían peleado antes una contra la otra?" –preguntó la maestra de cartas con curiosidad mientras su mejor amiga decidía cuál sería el talento que ella presentaría.

- "Así es…" –respondió nostálgica Meiling, con una sonrisa llena de recuerdos- "Así fue como nos conocimos, en un torneo… y a veces me mandaban a entrenar a su escuela en Kieu-Long, así que nos hicimos amigas" –volteó a ver a Yeh-Hsien y le sonrió pícaramente, tomando una posición de pelea.

Después de eso, las dos jóvenes hicieron varias exhibiciones de prueba para el deleite de sus amigas, quienes al cabo de un rato, se les unieron pidiéndoles que les enseñaran algunos movimientos, Kero imitaba a su ama y a la "_chiquilla"_ de una forma burlona por lo que se ganó un golpe de esta última y al final, habiendo adoptado su verdadera forma, fue acribillado por todas las chicas quienes decían riendo que eran una 'banda' y que al meterse con una, se metía con todas. Cerca del amanecer, las chicas estaban dormidas en el piso y el felino dorado salía de abajo del cuerpo de su ama, las miró aguantándose la risa para luego acercarse golosamente a los restos del pastel que la carta del dulce les había aparecido, volviendo a su apariencia falsa para que de esta manera su estómago, al ser más pequeño, se llenara más. Unos ligeros pero lastimosos gemidos atrajeron su atención y voló en busca del lugar de donde provenían. Sin darse cuenta, se introdujo en una de las habitaciones cercanas en donde estaba una joven de largo cabello que a la luz de la luna parecía ser de cobre brillante y era tan largo que, al encontrarse la chica de rodillas sobre el piso, sus cabellos se esparcían alrededor de ella. Tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el borde de la cama y en ellos apoyaba la cabeza ocultando su rostro, los sollozos continuaban, haciéndose cada vez más entendibles.

- "Li… yo te quiero… Li" –lloraba en chino una dulce vocecilla aguda que emanaba de su boca oculta- "No… Li… ¿Por qué?..."

- "¿Por qué llora, señorita?" –preguntó en chino el peluche antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inconscientemente acongojado por haber proyectado a su ama en esa desconocida- "¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

- "¿Quién eres tú?" –exigió ella levantándose de golpe y secándose los ojos que eran de un tono azul verdoso, tratando de borrar toda huella que pudiera delatar lo que sentía en el fondo de su ser- "¡Ah¡Eres la mascota de la señorita Matsumoto!" –agregó despectivamente con un ademán de dignidad- "No eres más que un muñeco parlante."

- "Antes que nada…" –comenzó enfurecido el guardián, tomando su verdadera forma ante el asombro disimulado de la presente- "Mi ama no se llama Matsumoto… su nombre es KINOMOTO SAKURA" –se acercó amenazadoramente a su interlocutora, con llamas de furia ardiendo en sus pupilas- "Y yo no soy ningún muñeco¡Soy el gran Cerberus, la bestia guardiana del sello!" -concluyó ridículamente haciendo una de sus poses de superhéroe.

- "No asustas a nadie con eso" –replicó desganada la chica dándole la espalda- "Ya te había visto transformarte antes, y de todos modos, vengo de un mundo de magia" –agregó soberbiamente viéndolo de reojo- "He visto criaturas mucho más impresionantes" –agregó en un tono socarrón de desafío.

- "¡Kero-Chan!" –lo llamó en japonés su ama adormilada desde la puerta abierta de la habitación, como estaba medio dormida no se había dado cuenta de a dónde estaba entrando- "Te estaba buscando" –agregó tallándose un ojo mientras se acercaba al puma dorado.

- "Por si no lo has notado, estás en mi habitación" –la regañó malhumorada a pesar de que sabía que la interlocutora no la entendería por la diferencia de idioma.

La chica de mirada esmeralda se le quedó viendo con cara inexpresiva, ignorando el hecho de haber irrumpido en una habitación ajena, podía ver en aquellos ojos azules la tristeza que el alma de la joven china sentía, más allá de los límites que les pintaba el lenguaje, más allá de la rudeza del tono con el que le habló... se encontraba un corazón herido. El felino enseñó los dientes de una forma amenazadora, ofendido por la forma tan descortés en que la muchacha se dirigió a su ama pero fue detenido por una seña que le hizo ésta misma con una mano. Mientras la chica de largísimo cabello fruncía extrañada el ceño, tratando de descifrar el por qué de su comportamiento pero a la vez decidida a no bajar la guardia, asumiendo una actitud defensiva, la maestra de cartas tomó la llave que le colgaba del cuello entre sus manos y recitó el conjuro para liberar su báculo mágico. Inmediatamente después se apresuró a invocar a "_The Loop"_ y "_The Voice"_ para establecer un vínculo que les permitiera comunicarse a pesar de no hablar el mismo idioma, antes de que la otra ocupante de la habitación malinterpretara sus actos e intentara atacarla. Kuei-Fei estaba asustada, no sabía lo que la antigua Card Captor le había ordenado a su carta y estaba consciente de que sus poderes se limitaban a la adivinación, permanecía alerta en un rincón, como cervatillo acorralado. La carta del aro tomó su verdadera forma (Que es la de un aro ¬¬) y las envolvió a ambas transformándose en un listón de luz para después volverse un rectángulo luminoso flotando sobre sus cabezas. Desde él, asomándose como si desde una ventana se tratara, se veía el rostro femenino de la verdadera forma de la carta de la voz.

- "Guifei-San…" –comenzó a hablar tímidamente la chica de cabello castaño claro- "¿Puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo?"

- "No tienes derecho a llamarme de una forma tan familiar" –se apresuró a responder, con una mirada fría- "Kinomoto-San" –agregó con una mirada de reproche al guardián, para que éste se diera cuenta de que había aprendido bien el apellido.

- "Lo siento mucho, Yang-San" –se disculpó la Card Master haciendo una reverencia con una pequeña gotita en la frente- "No quise ofenderte… pero puedo ver que en tu pecho hay un gran dolor… y… yo…"

- "¡Eso es por tu culpa!" –ahora la furia podía esconder a la tristeza en sus ojos casi completamente- "¡Nunca debiste haberte acercado a Li de esa manera después del desfile!" –ahora había caído al suelo de rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sollozando- "¡Se suponía que yo iba a darle a Li su primer beso!"

- "Lo siento mucho"-se acercó a ella acuclillándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para reconfortarla asentando su báculo en el piso pero las cartas continuaron brillando por encima de ellas- "Eso…" –balbuceó incapaz de encontrar la forma de explicar el acto y pensando que el decir que ese no había sido el primero no ayudaría.

- "Nunca había visto a Li mirar a una chica como te mira a ti" –continuó sintiendo como milagrosamente, encontraba reconfortante el consuelo de la flor de cerezo- "Y jamás pensé llegar a verlo aturdirse con un beso de la forma como lo hizo esta noche…" –prosiguió inhalando profundamente y haciendo ruborizarse a Sakura.

- "Syaoran… es decir, Li-San" –tomó aire decidida tratando de mirar a su interlocutora a los ojos- "Si tú realmente lo amas… debes desear su felicidad a pesar de que no esté contigo" –prosiguió tratando de no pensar en que tal vez ella también tendría que acatarse a tal consejo- "Si él es feliz, también eso debe bastar para que lo seas tú… pero sea cual sea el resultado, me gustaría que tú y yo pudiéramos ser amigas" –concluyó con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que su interlocutora sintiera una paz interior.

- "Es sólo que he anhelado una oportunidad como ésta desde hace tanto tiempo" –suspiró dolorosamente Kuei-Fei volviendo la vista al piso- "Lo amo desde que éramos muy niños y nunca pude decírselo por culpa de Mei-Ling…" –miró a Sakura con una cierta tristeza en sus ojos color aguamarina- "Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? No eres una mala chica, si yo tuviera que renunciar a Li, realmente preferiría que la chica que se casara con él fueras tú…" –en sus labios se dibujó una leve pero muy triste sonrisa.

De la mirada esmeralda de la Card Master se iluminó con agradecimiento mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de la residencia, en el balcón de una de las habitaciones más bonitas, dos figuras semi-cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche que se resistía a morir, se erguían no demasiado cerca la una de la otra pero a suficiente distancia como para comunicarse entre susurros. Apenas unos minutos antes, el chico había despertado sobresaltado por la ansiedad y mientras intentaba en vano volver a conciliar el sueño, había escuchado murmullos desde el dormitorio contiguo… siguiendo el misterioso sonido, había llegado al lugar en el que ahora ambos se encontraban y conmovido por el sufrimiento de la persona de quien venía el soliloquio, se había acercado a tratar de ayudar. Poco a poco, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se fueron envolviendo en una conversación que los llevó inevitablemente al tema que ambos tenían clavado en la mente, que les despertaba sentimientos tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos ya que, en resumen, era una misma razón la que los había mantenido despiertos.

- "Usted es la chica que lleva la ventaja en esta competencia" –anunció una voz masculina en chino en un susurro, de la forma más casual que pudo- "Pero ¿Qué es lo que piensa la señorita Ts'ing al respecto?"

- "Yo estoy aquí, al igual que todas las demás, por orden de mis padres" –respondió rígidamente la fría voz femenina, sosteniendo la mirada inexpresiva por el mayor tiempo que le fue posible- "Pero… Li…" –volvió la mirada al piso para evitar perderse en esos profundos y hermosos ojos marrones que se habían clavado tan dentro de su corazón.

- "Me da gusto escuchar eso" –suspiró el chico pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello castaño y con una ligera pero amable sonrisa en los labios- "Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé" –dirigió la vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a perder su negrura, al notar que la chica le lanzaba miradas furtivas de reojo- "Ya que usted no es otra de las que me ven como un trofeo que hay que ganar, será más fácil que comprenda mis razones" –agregó pensando claramente en Kuei-Fei como ejemplo de la frase.

- "¿No recuerdas nada?" –interrumpió violentamente la chica de cabello azul rey situándose frente al muchacho, muy cerca de él, temblorosa y en una actitud que contrastaba exageradamente con la imagen que proyectaba todo el tiempo, una actitud que solamente este chico le había visto en todo Hong Kong- "¿No me reconoces¡Soy yo, Zetian!"

Se mantuvieron frente a frente, con la mirada clavada en los ojos del otro, quietos y tensos. El chico había sido tomado completamente por sorpresa pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada y sólo se limitó a observar esos ojos color chocolate de una forma interrogante. Ella buscaba desesperadamente alguna señal detrás de esa expresión de desconcierto en el apuesto rostro del joven, lo sentía tan cerca y sorprendentemente no hallaba incómoda dicha situación (¿Sorprendentemente¡Si más de una chica quisiera estar en su lugar!) pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que se alejara antes de salir herida. Fue una fracción de segundo cuando el muchacho se disponía a tomar aire para lanzar la pregunta al aire, en un intento desesperado por quitársela de encima, cuando vio en sus ojos esa expresión de trance que le había visto el mismo momento que la conoció. Nuevamente la joven parecía haber perdido la noción de la realidad, su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de desplomarse en el suelo y por esta razón, el chico levantó los brazos, preparándose para levantarla en caso de que diera señales de derrumbarse. El cabello azulado de la joven flotaba sobre sus hombros como si se encontrara bajo el agua y una leve aura del mismo color rodeaba su contorno.

- "_Lao-Tse… ¿Por qué me olvidaste?"_ –una voz fantasmal surgió de los sonrosados labios de la muchacha mientras ella lo veía con una mirada perdida- "_Recuerda… recuérdame…"_

- "¿Lao-Tse?" –un destello había aparecido frente a sus ojos al escuchar el nombre- "¿Qué es lo que…?"

- "_Tienes que recordar"_ –lo interrumpió la joven sin dar señales de haberlo escuchado y subiendo una de sus manos para tomar la mejilla del muchacho- "_Soy yo, Zetian…prometimos que íbamos a casarnos…"_ –una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la chica, dibujando un hilillo plateado en su rostro- "_Prometimos que nada nos iba a separar… yo te ayudaré a recordar…"_

- "¿Zetian?" –la chispa había regresado, dando punzadas en su cerebro, haciéndolo encorvarse muy levemente por el dolor pero recobrando su postura erguida casi inmediatamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza- "¿Prometí que…?"

- "_Yo te ayudaré a recordar…"_ –repitió la aludida tomándolo de la mano y apretándola con fuerza para dirigirla hacia su pecho, en donde brillaba una esfera celeste, él parecía haber entrado en el mismo trance y la veía con la mirada vacía…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

¡¡Hola a todos!! Cada vez nos vamos acercando un poco más al final de este fic, ya solamente faltan tres capítulos más para el desenlace. Espero que les esté gustando como va quedando y por ahora, me complace presentar mi nueva página de fanarts dedicada a ilustrar todos los fics que vaya subiendo a por lo pronto solamente tengo "borradores" en blanco y negro y uno que otro perdido en prismacolor, pero cuando tenga tiempo trataré de incluir imágenes a color así que si tienen dudas acerca de las apariencias de algunos personajes nuevos o de las modificaciones que el tiempo ha hecho con los originales de las CLAMP, no duden en darse una vuelta por ahí.

La dirección es http://mx(punto)groups(punto)yahoo(punto)com(diagonal)group(diagonal)fragmented(guión bajo)fantasies. Todo dedicado especialmente a Satorichiva y Kaori-Chan que han estado siguiendo la historia desde su nacimiento en "Jibun Ni Makenai Yo" (ahí va de nuevo la propaganda jajaja), a Luna-Box que también deja sus comentarios de vez en cuando, a Karianita Chan que aunque no son las animaciones directamente de la mano de CLAMP que pediste, por lo menos es una imagen más cercana... (espero) así como también en agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review. Y ¿Por qué no? También para todos aquellos que leen y no escriben nada, simplemente, gracias por leer.

Y finalmente, espero que les esté gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo el mes que viene.

LunaGitana


	9. La Elegida

**Capítulo 9 "La Elegida"**

"_El Veredicto Final De La Líder De La Dinastía Li"_

Poco a poco, el rostro de la muchacha se fue aproximando al de él, cerrando lentamente los ojos… entreabrió los labios al percibir la cercanía de la cara del chico, se acercó un poco más, recorriendo un tramo que le parecía interminable. Sintió el roce de los dedos masculinos en la barbilla que la hizo estremecer, el roce se fue intensificando hasta convertirse en un firme agarre, tan firme que le imposibilitó seguir aproximándose… ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada por la acción y se encontró con los ojos marrones que la veían con una expresión neutral, ininteligible. El pequeño lobo frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla y sin soltarle el mentón para que no fuera a seguirse acercando, movió la cabeza negativamente cuando ella intentó quitarse la mano de la cara para reanudar su intento de besarlo. Se alejó lentamente de ella tratando de no ser demasiado descortés (porque prácticamente la tenía encima) y de la misma forma la fue soltando pero sin romper el contacto visual para asegurarse de que no fuera a lanzársele encima aprovechando que había "bajado la guardia" (ya tenía experiencia por todos los años que tuvo que lidiar con su prima de mirada rubí y ahora con la chica de la isla de Kowloon), no es que no fuera a poder reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que ella lograra su cometido, pues poseía reflejos felinos producto de varios años de entrenamiento marcial pero quería evitarle a ella la humillación de ser rechazada tan abiertamente.

- "Yo no soy quien usted piensa" –comenzó a susurrar lentamente una vez que estuvo a una prudente distancia y hubo comprobado que ella no volvería a intentar nada- "Yo no he hecho ninguna promesa con usted… debe estar confundiéndome con alguien más…" –una punzada en la sien hizo que la imagen de una frívola mujer de largo cabello negro apareciera en su mente.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual la chica estuvo a punto de romper a llorar, quería explicarle que su memoria había sido borrada… que sus padres habían intentado separarlos por una razón desconocida pero que ahora el destino había sido más fuerte y los había vuelto a reunir de una manera aún más inexplicable que la voluntad de sus progenitores. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que aunque no la recordara, ella estaría a su lado para siempre, que podrían compensar los recuerdos perdidos creando otros nuevos aún más hermosos… quería encontrar el modo de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero se tragó las lágrimas y recuperó la compostura inmediatamente… él la miró extrañado, buscando en su mente la mejor manera de aclarar el malentendido pero no se atrevía a hacer ninguna pregunta, ciertamente Zetian parecía haber salido del trance pero era difícil adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Bajó la mirada soltando un lastimoso suspiro y se apoyó de espaldas al barandal del balcón.

- "Lo sé…" –dijo con la voz entrecortada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para suprimir las lágrimas- "_¡No¡Tú eres Lao-Tse, recuérdalo!"_ –se le abalanzó gritando fieramente como poseída por algún espíritu maligno pero justo cuando las manos del chico hicieron contacto con sus hombros para evitar que se acercara más, se desplomó sobre él.

_((SUEÑO DE ZETIAN))_

_Dos chicos de trece años se besan tiernamente frente a una fogata, es un beso dulce e inocente… Xiao-Lang… por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión corre una figura alta vestida con un largo cheongsam de fina tela de seda, su cabello azul rey vuela tras ella como si se tratara de un pliegue más de su larga vestimenta… Xiao-Lang… finalmente llega jadeante a una habitación tenuemente iluminada por velas… Xiao-Lang… a través de la ventana se puede ver que afuera se desata una tormenta eléctrica y junto a ella, sobre la cama, yace un cuerpo semi oculto entre las sombras… Xiao-Lang… una mujer de cabello largo y negro, vestida con un traje ceremonial de color rojo realiza un conjuro con un abanico chino de forma ovalada, está parada en medio de un oscuro jardín lleno de flores blancas y árboles de cerezo… Xiao-Lang…_

_- "No permitiré que nadie nos separe" –un chico de aproximadamente trece años, ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño ligeramente revuelto la toma de los hombros- "Zetian… tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos… es una promesa" –no se puede distinguir el lugar donde están, todo se ve negro como si estuvieran flotando en medio de la nada._

_- "¿Lao-Tse?" –quien pregunta ya no es una niña de trece años, ahora es toda una señorita de quince, lleva el cabello azul profundo cubriéndole parcialmente la cara, contrastando son su piel dorada, una lágrima recorre su mejilla mientras se acerca a abrazarlo con fuerza._

_- "¿Por qué me olvidaste, Zetian?" –el niño también se ha transformado en un muchacho de quince años, de cuerpo atlético, ojos color chocolate y cabello negro azabache ligeramente largo amarrado en una pequeña trenza, cuando ella lo mira, sus ojos se tornan de un hermoso azul oscuro, parecido al tono del cabello de la joven y le sonríe tristemente mientras se va desvaneciendo._

_((FIN DEL SUEÑO))_

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió al chico que la había estado observando preguntándose si se consideraría incorrecto entrar a la habitación de ella aunque fuera solamente para depositarla en su cama y salir lo más rápido posible. Suspiró aliviado por ya no tener que enfrentarse al dilema y le correspondió la sonrisa más por esta razón que por otra cosa, ella se incorporó agradeciéndole que no la hubiera dejado caer al suelo pero luego se soltó a llorar sin darse cuenta, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con un pañuelo que el chico le estaba ofreciendo amablemente, ella lo aceptó con un intento de sonrisa y continuó llorando hasta que sintió que se había desahogado. Syaoran esperó pacientemente a que ella se calmara, tratando de confortarla de la mejor manera (No sabía que decirle por desconocer la razón de su llanto pero ofreció su ayuda para lo que se pudiese).

- "Por fin lo he comprendido…" –dijo ella finalmente después de secarse la cara con el trapito, tras varios minutos de llorar sin parar- "No fue Lao-Tse quien olvidó a Zetian… fue Zetian quien olvidó a Lao-Tse…"

- "¿Ya se siente mejor, señorita Ts'ing?" –inquirió el muchacho ligeramente preocupado por la aludida- "Si requiere ayuda para encontrar a esa persona, yo haré lo que esté dentro de mi alcance para proporcionársela."

- "No tiene que ser tan amable conmigo, joven Li" –nuevamente en sus labios había una sonrisa alegre, era como si estuviera hablando con una persona desconocida- "Estoy bien, muchas gracias…" –hizo una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír- "Si sigue haciendo cosas por mí, me veré en una gran deuda con usted."

- "En ese caso, hay una forma en que puede pagarme" –agregó el muchacho seriamente, ella se sorprendió pero supo disimularlo inmediatamente- "Sólo quiero que sea amable con la señorita Kinomoto… sé que eso la haría muy feliz" –la última frase la dijo en un susurro, casi en un suspiro, sonriendo inconscientemente mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia la dulce dueña de su corazón.

- "Entiendo" –respondió ella sonriendo pero ahora había una cierta añoranza triste en su semblante- "Realmente siente algo muy fuerte hacia ella ¿No es así?"

- "Así es" –respondió el muchacho con un ligero rubor en las mejillas después de dudarlo por un momento (("Todas estas pruebas y ceremonias solamente han sido parte de un protocolo para mantener más o menos de buen humor a mi madre, pero sea cual sea el resultado… mis sentimientos no cambiarán… por eso espero que quienquiera que resulte electa no lo tome como una ofensa personal")) desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, cayendo en cuenta de que el sol ya estaba saliendo- "Será mejor que me retire, no es correcto estar tanto tiempo a solas con una señorita."

- "De acuerdo, joven Li" –se despidió ella viéndolo saltar muy hábilmente hacia su propio balcón- "Nos veremos en el desayuno…" –entró a su habitación mirando fijamente el pañuelo que había olvidado devolverle al chico, y a la vez casi sin mirarlo- "Todo ha terminado" –dijo sonriendo tiernamente hacia su propio reflejo que estaba en el espejo de su tocador- "Ahora sé que la señora Li había estado usando su magia para revolver mis recuerdos…"

- "_Te hizo creer que Xiao-Lang era Lao-Tse con la memoria modificada"_ –le respondió una voz desde el centro de su pecho, se trataba del otro ser que vivía dentro de ella- "_Ahora lo recuerdas ¿No es así? Yo soy una parte de él que vive en ti, gracias al intercambio de almas que hicieron esa noche…"_

- "Sí, también por eso me di cuenta de que el joven Li no podía ser Lao Tse" –continuó ella levantándose de la silla frente al tocador para dejarse caer sobre la cama acolchonada- "Cuando usamos juntos el conjuro de las fuerzas del Yin Yang, él no se transformó, eso quería decir que no tenía parte de mí dentro de él" –rodó sobre la cama envolviéndose con el edredón- "Además Lao-Tse jamás perdió la memoria, eso fue sólo una amenaza infantil de nuestros padres, una táctica para tratar de separarnos… ciertamente no funcionó…" –se tapó la cara avergonzada, a pesar de que en la habitación no había nadie que pudiera verla- "Pero la señora Li utilizó esos recuerdos haciéndome creer que mis esperanzas de que le hubieran borrado la memoria eran reales… mis esperanzas de que él… no hubiera muerto" –se destapó y quedó viendo hacia el techo horrorizada por la imagen de ese día- "Pero eso no es posible, yo lo vi… yo cerré sus ojos cuando murió" –cerró los ojos con una mano apoyada sobre su frente, recordando aquella habitación con velas donde lo vio con vida por última vez y cómo vio extinguirse su existencia al igual que las flamas sucumbían ante la tormenta de afuera.

- "_Eso lo supiste todo este tiempo ¿No es así?"_ –insistió la voz, a quien no le podía mentir pues se encontraba en contacto directo con sus sentimientos más profundos- "_Pero te negabas a creerlo, te aferrabas a la idea de tener a Lao-Tse de vuelta… o más bien era el trance en el que la señora Li te tenía atrapada"_ –la muchacha se levantó quedando sentada sobre la cama- "_Sin embargo, en tus momentos de lucidez, seguías luchando por convertirte en la esposa del joven Li, con el mismo ahínco que si se tratara del mismísimo amor de tu vida…"_

- "Eso es porque no quería que la muerte de Lao-Tse hubiese sido en vano" –replicó ella cerrando los ojos miserablemente mientras se levantaba hacia el guardarropa, de donde empezó a elegir qué usaría ese día- "Yo sé muy bien que fue mi padre quien lo mató… él no quería que yo me casara con Lao…" -estrujó con furia la tela del vestido que acababa de agarrar- "Lo mató porque se enteró de que esa noche nos íbamos a fugar para casarnos…" –soltó la vestimenta para secarse las lágrimas que se le habían desbordado involuntariamente- "Pero ahora lo que debo hacer es concentrarme en volverme la prometida oficial del joven Li" –en sus ojos color chocolate brillaba una llama de determinación- "Ya verás, Lao-Tse, tu muerte no habrá sido en vano… mi padre te sacrificó para que yo pudiera ser la esposa del líder del _**Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente**_ y lo lograré cueste lo que cueste."

- "_Después de todo el amor es lo de menos…"_ –prosiguió la vocecilla mientras la chica daba un ligero respingo- "_No importa lo que él sienta hacia la chica de Japón… o lo que tú sientas hacia Lao..."_ –la joven se sentó en el tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello tratando de aparentar que lo que oía no le causaba ningún efecto- "_Frente a un matrimonio tan importante, el amor es algo que no importa…"_

El sol ya había salido y se encontraba en un lugar alto del cielo cuando las cuatro chicas se dirigían hacia el comedor (modificado mágicamente por Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanren y Feimei para parecer la sala de un gran teatro) seguidas por un dorado felino alado… (ya que dentro de esa casa todos lo conocían, se le hacía más cómodo mantenerse en su forma original) que cargaba sobre su espalda, una maleta llena de ropa. Los integrantes de la gran familia Li ya comenzaban a tomar sus lugares alrededor del escenario mientras las cuatro emocionadas organizadoras, todas con cabello castaño, tomaban sus lugares en un punto alto frente al escenario, iluminadas por un rayo de luz dorada. La prueba de talentos fue anunciada pomposamente por las muchachas quienes se interrumpían mutuamente con ademanes infantiles ante la mirada reprobatoria de su progenitora. La joven diseñadora de mirada amatista se encontraba tratando de persuadir a su mejor amiga de que saliera del probador provisional, como sonido de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de las dos practicantes de Tai Chi, quienes ya se encontraban en el combate final de su exhibición.

- "¡Vamos, Sakura-Chan!" –insistía la joven de largo cabello violáceo- "¡Ya casi es tu turno¡Te ves divina, ya quiero filmarte mostrándoles a todos tu gran talento!" –fantaseaba con destellos brillantes en las pupilas y la videocámara lista en su mano derecha.

- "No, no, no, no puedo!" –se negaba la aludida estrujando las cortinas del probador para evitar que su prima lo abriera y la dejara al descubierto- "¡Es que me da mucha pena, Tomoyo-Chan!" –chilló infantilmente asomando la cabeza pero sin dejar que se viera su cuerpo, tenía el rostro completamente escarlata.

- "Estoy segura de que al joven Li-Kun le va a dar mucho gusto verte" –vaciló la joven astutamente, haciendo ruborizarse aún más a su interlocutora- "Le traerá muchos buenos recuerdos… últimamente lo he visto en un estado constante de ansiedad… ¿No quieres verlo sonreír?"

Las palabras tuvieron justo el efecto que la joven Daidouji esperaba y casualmente en ese mismo momento, la voz de las cuatro hermanas del joven de ojos marrones anunció el turno de la última participante, ella salió sonrojada pero con una mirada decidida y con paso firme, avanzó hasta el centro del escenario. Su falda rosada de tablones volaba graciosamente detrás de ella pero se quedaba estratégicamente a la altura adecuada para no enseñar de más. Una vez que estuvo en su lugar, sus ojos verdes se encontraron automáticamente con los del chico chino de cabello castaño, él sonrió y el corazón se le detuvo al reparar en dos pequeños objetos redondos, blancos y esponjosos que ella llevaba en una mano. La chica de corto cabello castaño claro asentó los pompones en el piso y levantando la otra mano, comenzó a girar el bastón concentrándose para no dejarlo caer accidentalmente (desde que entró a la secundaria había dejado el club de porristas para unirse al de arte dramático), después de lanzarlo al aire habilidosamente, hizo unos giros impresionantes en el aire que arrancaron exclamaciones de asombro del público, tomando los pompones del piso en la mitad de una vuelta de _**carro**_, finalmente cayó al piso abriéndose en split y sin dejar de girar el bastón que había recogido tras volver a depositar las borlas en el piso (todo eso sin dejar de dar piruetas). Se hizo un profundo silencio mientras se levantaba, lanzando miradas furtivas al pequeño lobo para volver a donde la esperaba su mejor amiga.

Precisamente en ese momento, Fuutie conjuraba un micrófono con su abanico chino para anunciar la siguiente prueba mientras las demás hermanas hacían lo propio esperando el momento indicado para quitarle la palabra interrumpiéndola estrepitosamente. Ya se disponía a tomar aire cuando una mirada fulminante le hizo estremecer… su madre se aproximaba al centro del escenario con un terrible gesto de desaprobación, toda la familia se quedó sin respiración pues temían profundamente a la líder de la dinastía. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza cuando las chicas intentaron preguntar el motivo de su comportamiento, para luego hacer una ligera seña indicándoles a sus hijas que desaparecieran todo lo que habían conjurado, se aclaró la garganta gravemente y se paró en el centro del escenario para atraer la atención de los presentes (cosa que no era necesaria ya que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella).

- "Es suficiente" –declaró en chino con voz frígida y firme- "Pueden retirarse, anunciaré a la elegida esta noche y se realizará la ceremonia de compromiso…" –luego se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del salón no sin antes indicarles a las cinco posibles prometidas que la siguieran.

Las jóvenes chinas obedecieron dócilmente y la siguieron adoptando esas poses erguidas que ponían tan nerviosa a la maestra de cartas, ella le dirigió una mirada de terror a su mejor amiga quien le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizante con un brillo alentador en sus pupilas azules. La flor de cerezo asintió tragando saliva nerviosamente y trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo antes de salir trotando para alcanzar a las chicas que ya casi habían llegado a la salida. Caminó en silencio entre ellas sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente mucho más fuerte que nunca, las piernas le comenzaron a flaquear y el terror era evidente en sus hermosos ojos verdes, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando la señora Yelan volteó a verla y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su minifalda de porrista. Yeh-Hsien notó esto último y tomó la mano de la joven de cabello castaño para brindarle un poco de apoyo, ésta se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el contacto pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio la sonrisa de su amiga, por el otro lado, Meiling le tomó la otra mano y finalmente Sakura pudo sonreír honestamente agradecida por el gesto, sabía que no estaba sola.

- "Les pedí que vinieran porque la decisión ya está tomada" –comenzó a hablar la mujer en chino con una voz estricta (Yeh-Hsien le traducía a Sakura al japonés susurrando en su oído), mirando a la japonesa de arriba abajo con la misma expresión de disgusto que si hubiera estado viendo algo extremadamente vulgar y ofensivo- "Quiero que sepan de una vez para que preparen sus atuendos y sepan los lugares que ocuparán en la mesa…" –continuó hablando mientras miraba a las demás con esa misma cara inexpresiva de siempre- "La futura esposa de mi hijo será… Ts'ing Zetian" –anunció con una sonrisa totalmente imperceptible- "Ahora pueden retirarse a sus aposentos, la ceremonia será a las 8:00pm" –le dirigió una última mirada a la joven de mirada esmeralda quien se había petrificado- "No lleguen tarde" –le dijo en japonés.

La mujer se retiró sin hacer ruido, al igual que la elegida y la chica pelirroja, aunque esta última se fue sollozando levemente y disimulando lo más que pudo hacia su habitación. Las dos chicas chinas de cabello negro intentaban en vano sacar a Sakura de su trance cuando Tomoyo llegó corriendo hacia ellas con una expresión de profunda preocupación, ambas chinas tenían puesto todavía su uniforme de artes marciales y la japonesa estaba parada en una postura ligeramente rígida con su disfraz de porrista color rosa. De alguna forma, entre las tres la llevaron a su habitación pero la vieron tan mal que decidieron dejarla sola y se fueron a la habitación de la campanita de fresa para explicarle a la chica de largo cabello negro violáceo todo lo que había ocurrido. Cerberus, quien no se había atrevido a acercarse para escuchar cuando la señora Li habló con las jovencitas, se rehusó a dejar sola a su ama a pesar de la insistencia de sus amigas y se quedó fielmente recostado a sus pies mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la cama. Alguien llamó a la puerta con ligeros golpes pero tanto la chica como el felino lo ignoraron rotundamente. La puerta se abrió sin el menor ruido dejando entrar a la persona sin que ninguno de los dos ocupantes de la habitación se inmutara, ni siquiera se percatara de su presencia.

- "Ying Fa…" –tanto el nombre como la voz hizo que la muchacha levantara la cara de golpe, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- "Mi madre ya me lo dijo…" –comenzó miserablemente haciendo que a la chica se le llenaran aún más, los ojos de lágrimas- "Que la elegida…"

- "Así es, Li-San…" –respondió ella incorporándose lo más dignamente que pudo y secándose el rostro con las manos- "Así que supongo que ésta es la despedida."

- "¿Qué estás diciendo, Ying Fa?" –el chico se aproximó a ella pero Sakura retrocedió con una expresión muy seria- "¿De qué estás hablando?" –aunque no lo aparentaba, el hecho de que la joven lo hubiese llamado por su apellido, lo atravesó haciéndolo respingar.

- "Kero-Chan, por favor ve a buscar a Yukito-San y a mi hermano…" –le ordenó firmemente al felino dorado quien se había interpuesto entre Syaoran y ella- "Diles que empaquen sus cosas porque ya nos vamos de regreso a Japón…" –continuó, ignorando las miradas interrogantes del muchacho.

- "No te voy a dejar sola aquí con este mocoso" –replicó el guardián obstinadamente extendiendo sus alas y con la mirada fija en el chico de ojos marrones, sin presentar ninguna intención de abandonar la habitación.

- "No te preocupes, que Li-San ya se va" –agregó ella dándole la espalda para evitar que él viera las lágrimas que brotaban de sus verdes ojos sin control- "Por favor pídeles que se apresuren, yo iré a ver a Li Yelan-Sama para avisarle que no nos quedaremos para la ceremonia de compromiso."

- "¿Qué significa eso, Sakura?" –el muchacho la tomó de la muñeca intentando en vano hacer que lo mirara- "Si no quieres quedarte a la ceremonia, no tienes que hacerlo… si quieres partir a Tomoeda en este preciso momento, que así sea pero no te dejaré sola, iré contigo…"

- "¡No, Syaoran!" –exclamó ella sin poder contenerse, bajando la mirada al piso y moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras los gruesos canales de líquido corrían por sus tersas mejillas- "Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es" –susurró mientras le indicaba con la mano a Cerberus que saliera de la habitación- "Éste es tu lugar y tienes que quedarte para la ceremonia..."

- "No tengo que hacerlo" –insistió él seriamente, tomándola de los hombros- "Ni siquiera tenía el deber de traerte a Hong Kong…" –ella levantó la mirada, sobresaltada- "Te traje porque era importante para mi madre, pero oficialmente yo ya no soy miembro de la dinastía…" –la chica lo miraba desconcertada con el ceño fruncido- "Durante el tiempo que estuve aquí después de despedirnos en Japón, cumplí con mis obligaciones de entonces y realicé los trámites necesarios para transferir la herencia de la dinastía al hijo primogénito de la mayor de mis hermanas… ella aún no se ha casado pero al tener ya un prometido, la ley me permite hacer la cesión…"

- "¿Pero por qué dices que ya no eres parte de la dinastía?" –el llanto había cesado y había dado paso a una expresión de angustia.

- "Para hacer la cesión de derechos de heredero tiene que desaparecer de la línea de sucesión…" –la voz de la señora Yelan llegó hasta ellos desde el margen de la puerta- "Hsiao-Lang renunció a sus derechos como miembro de la familia… para estar libre y poder irse a vivir a Japón" –la última frase la dijo con un ligero tono de reproche.

- "¿Entonces él…?" –preguntó la joven de corto cabello castaño claro, frunciendo el ceño y asimilando la información que acababa de entrar a su cabeza- "¿Ya no…?" –se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida y una expresión de horror en el rostro.

- "Sin embargo aún tiene tiempo para reclamar su lugar como heredero de la familia Li" –agregó la mujer dignamente, sacando de golpe de su mundo a la maestra de cartas- "Mientras Shiefa no haya tenido su primer hijo varón, el trámite no se puede cerrar por completo…"

Se hizo un momento de silencio durante el cual la chica se quedó completamente quieta mirando el piso con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó su blusa con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos para contener las lágrimas, su verde mirada buscó los ojos rasgados de la líder de la dinastía Li y se encontraron con una respuesta incierta aunque firme en ellos. Tragó saliva pensando en una trágica solución y resignándose a ella por el bien de la persona más importante en su corazón, volvió a bajar los ojos al piso incapaz aún de reunir el valor necesario para que las palabras salieran de su boca. El muchacho volvió a pronunciar su nombre y eso fue el incentivo que la hizo decidirse a comenzar a hablar.

- "Li-San…" –la dulce flor de cerezo inhaló profundamente dirigiéndose al chico de ojos marrones, después de escuchar todo eso, había tomado una drástica decisión- "No es necesario que me acompañe a Japón…" –luchó con todas sus fuerzas para retener las lágrimas y lo logró únicamente gracias a tantos años de experiencia en el ámbito teatral- "Yo quiero dar por terminada nuestra relación, de ahora en adelante…" –volvió a inhalar para tomar valor y sin atreverse a mirar al joven a los ojos- "Seremos poco más que amigos…"

- "Sakura…" –el pequeño lobo no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, dentro de sí mismo había caído dentro de un abismo profundo y oscuro, el mundo entero se cerró frente a sus ojos en ese momento.

La joven no pudo resistirlo, a pesar de no estar mirándolo fijamente, podía sentir su dolor a través del estrecho lazo que unía sus almas… y es que ese mismo dolor era el suyo propio también. Sin levantar la vista del suelo salió corriendo de la habitación antes de perder el control de sus emociones y soltarse a llorar, al pasar por la puerta rozó ligeramente el hombro de la señora pero tampoco quiso verla, de algún modo, ella era la causa de todo eso... y lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera podía odiarla por eso pues sabía que sólo quería lo mejor para Syaoran. El chico intentó ir tras ella pero fue detenido por la mano de su progenitora que le cortó el paso. Él la miró receloso pero por respeto no se enfrentó a ella, la mujer sonrió cálidamente como sólo pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho y tras dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora a su hijo, salió de la habitación con paso lento y constante. El joven de cabello castaño no supo cómo interpretar el gesto y se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde lo había interceptado su madre viéndola alejarse paulatinamente. A través de los elegantes pasillos de la lujosa mansión, la chica de mirada esmeralda se abría paso hacia la salida cuando se cruzó con una alta figura y cayó al suelo tras colapsar con el joven. Cuando el muchacho de ojos color caramelo se inclinó para ayudarla a incorporarse, se percató de que ella lloraba levemente y de sus ojos verde esmeralda emanaban hilillos plateados.

- "¿Qué sucede, Sakura-Chan?" –la interrogó preocupado, tendiéndole la mano amablemente- "¿Por qué estás llorando¿Qué tienes?"

- "¡Yukito-San!" –exclamó ella entre sollozos lanzándose hacia sus brazos y apretándolo con fuerza- "¡Yo…¡Quiero volver a Tomoeda!" –lloró fuertemente hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos.

- "No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura-Chan" –la consoló el joven de cabello grisáceo acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente- "Cerberus ya me dijo que partiremos hoy mismo, To-ya está terminando de empacar sus cosas y yo estaba yendo a avisarte que estamos listos."

La chica lloró un poco más refugiada entre los brazos de la forma falsa de su guardián cuando éste le preguntó la razón de la repentina partida. Cuando casi no le quedaban fuerzas y suspiró sintiéndose desahogada, una figura alta se acercó a ellos como si flotara en el aire. Su largísimo cabello negro brillante ondeaba dándole un aspecto místico y casi fantasmagórico, los cascabeles y círculos metálicos que colgaban tanto del tocado que tenía en la cabeza como de su cinturón no hacían el menor sonido agregándole un toque que reforzaba la impresión de que no se trataba de un ser común y corriente. Había un brillo indefinible en sus ojos negros grisáceos azulados y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios pintados de un carmesí casi líquido. Al notar su presencia, el joven Tsukishiro captó un mensaje que su pequeña y triste ama pasó totalmente desapercibido por lo que se retiró sonriendo amablemente y argumentando que tenía que avisar de su partida a su jefa (recuerden que él llegó como asistente de la representante de la empresa Daidouji). Sakura suspiró hondamente sin imaginar ni remotamente la verdadera razón de la sonrisa de la mujer, se imaginaba que estaría feliz de que su hijo se casara con la chica pekinesa y no se sentía de humor para escucharla regocijarse con su victoria… no obstante, parecía estar atrapada en un callejón sin salida…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola¿Cómo están? Ya nos vamos acercando cada vez más al final de esta historia, sólo dos capítulos más. ¿Qué será lo que quiere la malévola madre de Syaoran? Apuesto a que algunos de ustedes ya se lo imaginan. Por lo pronto los dejo, esperando que visiten mi página de fanarts, donde podrán conocer a los personajes nuevos como las prometidas extras y el amigo de Tomoyo, quien por cierto es el antagonista de la precuela de este fic. ¡¡No dejen de visitarla!! La dirección es_http://mx(punto)groups(punto)yahoo(punto)com(diagonal)group(diagonal)fragmented(guión bajo)fantasies_que por cierto ya estaba comenzando a pensar que nadie leía esta parte de "Notas de la autora" pero ¡¡¡Gracias Karianita-Chan!!! incluso te inscribiste a mi "numeroso" grupo para que no esté tan solita en la lista de integrantes jeje…_

_Y además, les dejo un poco de breviario cultural, para los que se quedaron desconcertados y con la duda._

_**Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente:** Creo que está bastante claro pero, para los que no hayan leído los fics de Mikki-Chan ¡¿Qué esperan¡A leer! Están muy buenos ¿Eh? De ahí es de donde lo saqué… "El último Card Captor" y "En la Torre de Tokio" (además creo que últimamente ha sacado la tercera parte que se titula "El legado de Clow" pero no lo he leído). Ya está, aclaré que ella tiene los derechos de autor y hasta le hice propaganda, creo que con eso ya medio compenso el plagio ¿No? Para encontrarlos pueden buscar en el google o creo que incluso los tiene subidos en Fanfiction._

_**Vuelta de carro: **Bueno, en donde yo crecí, se le llama así al giro… ¿Cómo lo explico? Supongan que cayó de manos sobre el bastón y sin doblar el cuerpo, continuó girando en dirección lateral hasta que sus pies llegaron al piso… (que confuso…). También se le conoce como volantín o pirueta._

_Sin más que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y demás._

_LunaGitana_


	10. El Plan Original

**Capítulo 10 "El Plan Original"**

"_Hasta Dónde Puede Realmente Llegar… El Amor De Una Madre"_

Sakura no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada y tampoco quería seguir observando esa inexplicable sonrisa en el rostro de la madre del pequeño lobo, jamás la había visto sonreír, siempre seria e inexpresiva, claramente se encontraba más allá de los límites de la felicidad, exactamente en el punto opuesto al cual en el que ahora se encontraba la maestra de cartas. La luz del ocaso se filtraba tenuemente a través de los vanos que conectaban el pasillo donde estaban con uno de los jardines de la mansión, los matices amatistas y anaranjados anunciaban que la noche estaba por caer filtrándose juguetonamente entre las hojas de los árboles. La joven flor de cerezo podía ver su reflejo en la brillante superficie de la duela bajo sus pies y una ligera ventisca hacía ondear la larga y casi traslúcida tela del vestido de la mujer acariciando la pulida madera levemente. El silencio inundaba el lugar y sólo se escuchaban al fondo los murmullos de los familiares que comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones y a reunirse en los demás pasillos para cuchichear semiocultos en la oscuridad y las sombras que proyectaban las columnas y recovecos de la residencia.

- "Creo que es hora de dar algunas explicaciones" –comenzó a hablar la mujer en japonés con inusualmente cálido tono de voz- "Sígueme, vayamos a un lugar más privado."

- "Con todo respeto, Li Yelan-Sama…" –comenzó a renegar la chica con voz tímida pero fue interrumpida por un gesto de su interlocutora que le indicaba que la siguiera hacia el estudio.

- "Entiendo, pero antes de que te vayas es necesario que sepas algunas cosas" –volvió a sonreír, esta vez maternalmente y caminó lentamente pero con paso firme para darle a entender a la pequeña muchacha que la siguiera.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que se le había asignado a la chica japonesa de mirada esmeralda, el pequeño lobo seguía parado indeciso en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado su madre. Una figura femenina atravesó el umbral de la puerta en completo silencio y sus ojos color chocolate se cruzaron con los del muchacho. Ella avanzó sin intimidarse por la incertidumbre del chico y se sentó en la cama sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sobre el piso aún estaba la maleta de Sakura, abierta y parcialmente cubierta de ropa junto al ropero desde el cual se asomaban algunas prendas de colores pasteles a través de las puertas abiertas. Zetian cruzó las piernas y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa seductora al mismo tiempo que sus rasgados ojos se entrecerraron. Esta vez traía puesto un vestido chino color rojo con grabados color dorado en forma de pequeñas aves exóticas, sin mangas y con falda larga pero con aberturas en ambos lados de ésta, las cuales se corrieron dejando asomar sensualmente sus firmes muslos, pero sin dejarlos totalmente a la vista.

- "Supongo que te habrán informado acerca de la decisión final de la señora Li Yeh-Lang" –le habló coquetamente en chino apoyándose en una mano sobre la cama, el broche que estaba sobre su cabello tintineó ligeramente cuando ella inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al muchacho de cabello revuelto- "En la ceremonia de esta noche anunciarán nuestro compromiso oficial, Hsiao-Lang."

- "¿Eh?" –el aludido salió de sus pensamientos con un respingo al percibir la mención de su nombre de pila- "Ah, sí… es verdad" –continuó respetuosamente acercándose un poco a ella para verla frente a frente- "Hay algo muy importante que debo decirle, señorita T'sing" –tomó aire buscando la forma más adecuada de decírselo- "Ya le había mencionado algo acerca de mis sentimientos por la señorita Kinomoto…"

- "Hsiao-Lang" –insistió ella, interrumpiéndolo con un tono ligeramente irritado y descruzando las piernas para poder inclinarse levemente hacia el frente- "Tú y yo somos bastante parecidos, ambos hemos tenido que crecer en un medio hostil, cargando la responsabilidad de toda una dinastía sobre nuestros hombros… hemos sido forzados a madurar antes de tiempo" –tenía el ceño ahora ligeramente fruncido pero luego sonrío volviendo a retomar su expresión seductora- "Por eso me asombra que te pongas a hablar de algo tan poco significativo como los sentimientos, esto del amor es para los niños" –se puso de pie para acercarse a él y tomarlo del mentón, su rostro muy cerca al de él- "Crecer es aprender a hacer a un lado todo aquello que sientes por ella y tomar las decisiones que realmente le convienen a tu familia, ésa es tu responsabilidad como heredero de la dinastía Li."

- "Siento mucho desilusionarla, señorita T'sing" –agregó él, zafándose delicadamente del agarre de la mano femenina y dándole la espalda para salir de la habitación- "Yo ya no soy el heredero de esta familia."

- "¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí Xiao-Lang?!" –una voz femenina demandó en chino desde el umbral de la puerta y los ojos marrones del aludido se cruzaron con una iracunda mirada rubí- "¡Y además en el cuarto de Kinomoto-Chan¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado, Xiao-Lang?!"

- "No tiene por qué alterarse, señorita Li" –se apresuró a responderle en el mismo idioma la chica de cabello índigo con una sonrisa victoriosa- "Ya que de hoy en adelante yo seré la futura esposa oficial de Hsiao-Lang."

- "Ya veo" –respondió la chinita de negro cabello brillante y lacio, notando que la pekinesa se refirió a su primo por su nombre de pila- "Creí que realmente querías a Kinomoto" –se dirigió dolida hacia su primo, quien ahora estaba serio e inexpresivo- "Pensé que te conocía, creí que lucharías contra todo con tal de estar con ella… después de todo lo que hiciste para poder volver a Japón ¡Que poco valiente resultaste ser después de todo!" –se acercó peligrosamente a él considerando la posibilidad de abofetearlo, no sólo por la decepción sino también por hacer sufrir así a su amiga japonesa.

- "Si tan sólo me escucharas en vez de sacar conclusiones apresuradas como siempre…" –se defendió el chico mirándola fijamente y tan de cerca que ella no pudo evitar retroceder sonrojada, aunque él interpretó el gesto como de coraje- "Estaba tratando de explicarle a la señorita T'sing el trámite que hice antes de irme a Japón" –agregó casi a modo de regaño la última frase, volviendo su atención hacia los ojos chocolate que lo veían de forma traviesa- "Yo ya no soy el heredero de la familia Li, siento mucho que la hayan hecho venir hasta aquí pero esta misma noche, o dentro de algunas horas, si ella así lo prefiere, me iré de regreso a Japón con mi prometida: Kinomoto Sakura."

El muchacho salió de la habitación sin esperar a que ninguna de las dos chicas reaccionara, Meiling le lanzó una mirada burlesca a la pekinesa y ésta desvió la mirada lo más dignamente que pudo y con la cabeza en alto, salió de la habitación en dirección a la suya en el más absoluto silencio aunque la joven de mirada rubí pudo sonreír al escuchar que la chica de cabellos azules azotó la puerta de su habitación al ingresar en ella. Suspiró aliviada al pensar que su primo no iba a permitir que ni su propia madre, con todo el respeto que le tenía, se interpusiera entre él y la dulce flor de cerezo y es que eso era lo mínimo que ella merecía, después de todas las dificultades por las que la honorable señora la había hecho pasar. La campanita de fresa salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hacia su propia habitación para arreglarse para la ceremonia de esa noche, y es que ya disfrutaba de antemano imaginar la cara de su tía Yelan cuando se enterara que Syaoran ya iba a estar camino a Tomoeda, le iba a costar mucho trabajo disimular la risa. Sin embargo, al pasar frente a la puerta del aposento que se le había asignado a Kuei Fei, no pudo evitar escuchar los sollozos de ésta que se filtraban a través de una rendija de la puerta, ésta estaba ligeramente abierta.

- "¿Kuei-Fei, estás bien?" –preguntó en chino la joven de rojas pupilas, asomándose sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si sería bien recibida- "¿Puedo pasar?"

- "¡Esfúmate, Mei-Ling!" –le respondió en el mismo idioma una voz llorosa y entrecortada- "¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!" –ahora un jarrón volaba en dirección a la aludida pero fue hábilmente esquivado por ésta gracias a su entrenamiento marcial- "¡Si no me hubieras amenazado para que no le dijera a Li que me gustaba, en este momento quizá seríamos novios¡Es tu culpa por ser una salvaje gorila imponente y violenta!"

- "¡Un momento, Kuei-Fei!" –se quejó la chinita de ojos color carmesí, entrando agresivamente al cuarto- "Para empezar no sé de qué rayos estás hablando y para terminar no tienes derecho de insultarme así, puedo partirte la cara si se me antoja ¿Sabes?"

- "¡Por eso digo que eres una vaca golpeadora, bravucona agresiva y tosca!" –prosiguió la otra girando frenéticamente en busca de otro objeto para aventarle, el movimiento tan brusco hacía que su largísimo cabello color zanahoria ondeara graciosamente alrededor de ella- "¡Si tú no existieras, Li y yo hubiéramos podido ser felices!"

- "¡Por favor!" –se burló socarronamente Meiling, soltando una sonora carcajada- "Tú nunca le gustaste a Xiao-Lang, y él se enamoró de Kinomoto incluso conociéndote a ti, tuviste la oportunidad de ser algo en su vida al compartir tanto tiempo con él y sin embargo él jamás dejó de verte como una rival a vencer."

- "Pero… p… pero…" –balbuceó la pelirroja sin encontrar una respuesta congruente, sus ojos color aguamarina comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de rabia- "¡Pero estoy segura de que él se hubiera fijado en mí si tan sólo yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos!"

- "Eso no hubiera funcionado, créeme" –replicó la otra en un suspiro, yéndose a sentar en la cama junto a donde estaba sentada la chica proveniente de Zhejiang- "Xiao-Lang no estaba interesado en las niñas en ese entonces… Kinomoto se fue metiendo en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta… pudo suavizarlo con su dulzura e ingenuidad" –la pelirroja captó perfectamente bien la melancolía en la voz de la chica de mirada rubí y no pudo más que sentir condescendencia hacia ella.

- "Pero ¿Sabes qué?" –agregó Kuei-Fei mirando al techo con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado- "Ella no es una mala chica" –sus ojos aguamarina recorrieron el techo sin detenerse en ningún punto fijo- "Me hubiera gustado que ella resultase electa en lugar de la pesada de T'sing."

- "Sí, así es" –suspiró la campanita de fresa, forzándose a sí misma a sonreír a pesar de que la otra joven no podía verla.

La joven de larguísima cabellera anaranjada con matices de brillos dorados miró a su rival de amores comprendiendo en su tono de voz que ella estaba sintiendo algo similar a su propio sufrimiento, le sonrió tímidamente y la campanita de fresa le devolvió el gesto sinceramente. Fue un alivio para ambas finalmente hacer las paces después de tantos años de enemistad infundada. Al otro lado de la puerta, un puma alado recorría los pasillos del castillo en una búsqueda desesperada, podía sentir la presencia de su ama muy cerca y la de la '_vieja loca'_ junto a ella, temía por su seguridad y no pensaba dejarla sola en las garras de la bruja, las alcanzó justo en el momento en el que estaban entrando al estudio y se posó agresivamente entre las dos, gruñendo amenazadoramente en dirección a la líder de la dinastía Li. Ésta sólo sonrió y con un gesto amable lo invitó a pasar, Cerberus dudó un instante, pero tras intercambiar miradas con su joven ama, accedió a pasar a regañadientes, seguido de cerca por la maestra de cartas. Yelan entró de último y cerró la puerta tras ella. El estudio era muy elegante, amplio y las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros que se veían muy antiguos aunque muy bien conservados, en el lomo de ellos, el guardián dorado pudo leer en caracteres en chino antiguo el nombre de varias disciplinas mágicas de la época de Clow Lead.

- "Bien…" –comenzó la mujer, sentándose en el sillón de piel oscura frente al amplio escritorio de caoba reluciente con cubierta de vidrio perfectamente pulido que reflejaba su imagen- "Antes que nada, permítanme ofrecerles una taza de té" –dijo mientras una doncella que había entrado por una puerta oculta les servía en pequeñas tazas que depositó frente a ellos- "¿Galletas?" –ofreció mientras la chica asentó una bandeja llena de ellas sobre el escritorio, tanto el guardián ((un poco contra su voluntad)) como la chica negaron con la cabeza y tomando sus tazas solamente por respeto pero sin indicios de querer beber de ellas.

- "Diga de una vez lo que tiene que decir, tenemos prisa" –demandó el felino alado con una vena saltada en la frente, haciendo que su ama se sonrojara por la impertinencia, la doncella inmutable salió sigilosamente por la puerta que estaba oculta tras una cortina- "Sakura no tiene por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar."

- "¡Kero-Chan!" –lo regaño la aludida para después dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a su anfitriona- "Estoy muy apenada, Li Yelan-Sama…"

- "No, no tienes por qué" –se apresuró a responder ella con una voz casi maternal- "Entiendo que Cerberus-San se preocupa mucho por ti, sólo les pido que escuchen lo que tengo que decir antes de que partan de regreso a casa" –ambos asintieron, aunque el guardián lo hizo resignadamente y con el ceño fruncido- "Antes que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por todos los problemas que les he causado desde que llegaron a Hong Kong, todo ha sido parte de una prueba y Kinomoto Sakura-San ha salido victoriosa…"

- "¡¿QUEEÉ?!" –tanto la flor de cerezo como el puma dorado se pusieron de pie de un sobresalto- "¿Hoe¿Qué es lo que está diciendo¿No fue Ching Zetian-San quien fue electa como prometida para Syaoran?" –inquirió la joven preguntándose si estaba soñando o era alguna clase de broma.

- "Como te hemos dicho antes, mi hijo ha renunciado a sus derechos como miembro de la familia" –explicó pacientemente la mujer, un poco divertida ante la ingenuidad infantil de la chica que estaba frente a ella- "Técnicamente, la selección ni siquiera tiene por qué hacerse, Hsiao-Lang puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida de ahora en adelante sin que la familia Li se tenga que inmiscuir en ninguno de sus asuntos" –se detuvo un momento para beber un sorbo de su humeante taza de té.

- "¡¿Entonces por qué demonios hizo pasar a Sakura por todas esas ridículas pruebas?" –se quejó ruidosamente la bestia del sello, asentando sus patas delanteras sobre el borde del escritorio, listo para abalanzarse sobre la mujer en cualquier momento- _(("¡Esto se parece demasiado a lo que haría el difunto amo Clow¡Qué fastidio!"))_ –Sakura le lanzó una mirada de reproche que él simplemente no notó.

- "Es cierto que la esposa del heredero de la familia Li y el más probable futuro líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, no puede ser elegida a la ligera" –prosiguió la señora sin mostrar indicios de sentirse ofendida por la actitud del guardián- "Sí, me refiero a Hsiao-Lang, es por eso que lo entrené estrictamente desde niño para que estuviera preparado, desde muy pequeño se podía sentir emanar de él un gran poder, un poder que lo convertía en un prospecto prometedor para ambos puestos, fui muy severa y él respondió positivamente convirtiéndose en el mejor candidato de toda China" –en sus ojos color negro grisáceo azulado se podía distinguir claramente un gran orgullo.

- "Pero él ahora se ha desligado de todo eso" –completó la chica de mirada esmeralda en un murmullo casi inaudible.

- "Así es, pero quiero que sepas que él no es sólo un excelente prospecto a dirigente tanto de la dinastía como del Concilio para mí, él, antes que nada es mi hijo y aunque la ley ahora dice que ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo y con nuestra familia, nada va a hacer que yo deje de desear su felicidad" –asentó su taza sobre la casi líquida superficie del escritorio para tomar una galleta de la bandeja y ofrecérsela al guardián que había estado mirándolas golosamente desde hacía un rato, éste la miró aguantándose las ganas de aceptarla por puro orgullo y la señora Yelan la volvió a asentar en el plato- "Ya no importa si su futura esposa está a la altura de la dinastía Li, lo único que importa es que esté a su altura, a la altura de Hsiao-Lang."

- "¡¿Qué está queriendo decir?!" –se quejó Cerberus, visiblemente ofendido- "¡Ese mocoso es el que debería preocuparse por estar a la altura de Sakura y no viceversa!" –la mujer lo ignoró poniéndose de pie para tomar de uno de los estantes, una gruesa carpeta de pasta dura color verde esmeralda.

- "Pude ver claramente en sus ojos que desde que regresó por primera vez de Japón, ya era un niño… o más bien, un pequeño hombrecito totalmente diferente al niño que se fue en busca de las cartas Clow" –sonrío orgullosamente abriendo la carpeta y hojeándola en busca de algo específico- "Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado en algo hasta que vi la determinación en sus ojos por terminar a toda costa los trámites de la cesión de derechos de heredero" –prosiguió sin levantar la vista de las hojas que iba pasando- "Tampoco lo había visto sonreír con tanta felicidad como cuando recibía una carta tuya o lo llamabas por teléfono…" –ante esto, la joven de mirada esmeralda se puso colorada- "Lo único que quería era estar segura de que tú lo amaras con la misma intensidad, porque a pesar de toda su increíble fuerza, y no me refiero a la física sino a la del corazón… yo sé que si tú le faltaras, él podría incluso dejarse morir…"

- "Yo…" –Sakura no podía articular palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se le había formado a raíz de tantos sentimientos entremezclados, comprender de pronto la preocupación de madre de la mujer frente a ella, felicidad de saber que podría estar junto al chico que amaba, conmoción al enterarse de lo importante que era para él- "¡Muchas gracias, Li Yelan-Sama!" –fue lo único que se le ocurrió exclamar con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas de felicidad y haciéndole una reverencia de gratitud a la aludida.

- "No tienes nada que agradecer" –sonrío cálidamente la enigmática señora, haciendo irritar aún más al felino dorado con alas- "Adelante, ve a darle las buenas noticias a Hsiao-Lang, he reservado ese pequeño gusto para ti…"

La chica de mirada esmeralda volvió a sonreír ampliamente y sin dejar de darle las gracias a su interlocutora, salió casi corriendo del estudio torpemente por la emoción para luego correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la habitación del pequeño lobo. La mujer de mirada grisácea azulada la observó alejarse a través de la puerta abierta y su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el documento que había estado buscando. Era el reporte de la casamentera, en el cual se podía leer con excelente caligrafía china antigua "Perseverancia, valor y disposición", dio vuelta a la hoja para ver la siguiente mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con la anciana en la cual ésta le había dicho que la japonesita mantuvo una actitud positiva durante toda la prueba, luchó hasta el último momento y actuó de acuerdo a lo que le dictaba su puro corazón. Concordó con ella en que era muy raro encontrar a una chica así entre el medio de la alta sociedad china, una chica cuyos sentimientos no se encontraban contaminados por los rígidos parámetros impuestos por dicha sociedad. Los siguientes documentos eran apuntes de observaciones escritas por puño y letra de la misma Yelan, algunos informes de su secretario y por último, el registro de las votaciones con las respectivas notas escritas por sus familiares.

La joven de corto cabello castaño y alegres ojos color esmeralda corría con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas de felicidad, incluso el mismo viento acariciándole el rostro le parecía mucho más fresco y agradable de lo que había estado unos cuantos minutos antes. Cruzó frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban sus tres preocupadas amigas de cabello negro, pero sólo se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dirigirle una emocionada sonrisa a la más cercana de ellas, quien entendió el gesto a la perfección. Tomoyo, mientras veía alejarse a su prima -con una sonrisa en los labios y una ceja levantada- extendió un brazo para detener al felino dorado que había estado corriendo detrás de la maestra de cartas y éste frenó bruscamente para evitar colisionar con él, haciendo un ruido agudo por la fricción de sus patas con la duela. Las tres chicas lo arrastraron literalmente al interior de la habitación para interrogarlo acerca del extraño comportamiento de su ama. Sakura llegó completamente feliz a la habitación de su novio, ni siquiera se detuvo para tocar la puerta, abrió directamente y se lanzó encima del desprevenido muchacho, ambos cayeron al piso, ella encima de él.

- "¿Ying-Fa?" –inquirió el chico sin entender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su desconcierto se tornó en preocupación en cuanto se percató de la presencia de lágrimas en los verdes ojos de la chica- "¿Pasa algo malo¿Alguien te hizo daño?" –la interrogó impaciente incorporándose para escudriñarla con la mirada en busca de heridas externas.

- "Syaoran…" –las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir ahora que ella se encontraba tan cerca de él, aún colgada de su cuello- "¡Nunca quise realmente decirte que…!" –comenzó a sollozar mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

- "Shhhh…" –él correspondió el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla- "Entiendo lo que estabas haciendo" –susurró muy despacio mientras sentía como su hombro se humedecía con el llanto de la muchacha, se separó un poco de ella para verla directamente a los ojos- "Pero de una vez quiero que sepas que no vas a lograr deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente" –agregó en tono de broma mientras le dirigía una sonrisa- "Justo en este momento me preparaba para secuestrarte…"

- "…" –Sakura sonrió sin perder el contacto visual con el pequeño lobo- "Tú eres la persona más importante para mí, te amo, Syaoran…" –volvió a refugiarse en el pecho del aludido y se secó el rostro con las manos, acercándose tanto al chico que podía escuchar claramente los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- "Yo también te amo, Ying-Fa… mi pequeña flor de cerezo" –el joven chino le acarició el rostro tiernamente y muy despacio, sin que ninguno de los dos lo pensara, como un reflejo o un deseo de sus propios cuerpos, se fundieron en un tierno y cálido beso en los labios.

Inmediatamente en ese momento apareció la chica de cabellos azules, con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos cafés, azotó violentamente la puerta para atraer la atención de los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. El muchacho de ojos marrones se incorporó dándole la mano a su prometida para ayudarla a pararse a su lado, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba a Zetian una de las miradas más frías que hubiera dirigido en toda su vida, la pekinesa no se quedaba demasiado atrás en el duelo. La flor de cerezo no sabía qué hacer y se intentó alejar un poco del chico de cabello revuelto pero éste la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para desafiar aún más evidentemente a la furibunda joven que estaba inmóvil en la entrada, a pesar de todo, mantenía firmemente su actitud rígida y de aparente indiferencia. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia la pareja y por un momento interrumpió el contacto visual con el chico para dirigir su atención hacia su rival, a ella le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

- "Esto es sencillamente deshonroso" –dijo en chino con una voz frívola para acentuar que quería dejar fuera de la conversación a la japonesa y de la misma forma intentar denigrarla por no dominar el idioma- "Ya consulté con el secretario y el representante legal de la familia Li y me dijeron que el trámite que hiciste no es válido hasta que el niño nazca ¡Y tu hermana ni siquiera está casada aún!" –exclamó finalmente sin poder contenerse.

- "Es sólo cuestión de tiempo" –respondió el aludido en japonés, desafiando a la chica- "En un par de años se podrá concluir y para ese entonces se anulará el acuerdo que se hizo entre la familia T'sing y la dinastía Li" –concluyó seriamente tratando de hacer énfasis para finalizar la conversación.

- "Eso no me interesa…" –insistió la chica hablando en chino, estaba decidida a evitar que la flor de cerezo interviniera a toda costa- "Hablaré con el representante legal de la dinastía T'sing para que pidan adelantar el matrimonio ¡Nos casaremos esta misma noche si es necesario!" –la pekinesa se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas aunque sus interlocutores no podrían decir si era por la rabia o por la tristeza.

- "Usted no puede hacer eso" –respondió tranquilamente, insistiendo en hablar en japonés con la misma terquedad- "Mientras haya iniciado ese trámite, usted no puede pedir que adelanten la boda porque legalmente estoy en proceso de salir de la familia, se tendría que cerrar el expediente y llegar a una conclusión para que puedan abrir uno nuevo."

La joven apretó los labios, inhalando y exhalando profundamente en busca de algo que refutarle pero al no encontrar más argumentos se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, derrotada pero aún sin rendirse. Decidida a buscar ayuda legal para encontrar un hueco, un pequeño detalle que al pequeño lobo se le pudiera haber escapado, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, algún pequeño punto débil en su estrategia por el cual pudiera atacarlo. En la habitación del chico, su novia se liberó de su abrazo, visiblemente preocupada, él intentó decirle algo para tranquilizarla pero ella movió la cabeza negativamente poniéndole un dedo en los labios para interrumpirlo y después caminó hacia la salida. Syaoran la tomó de la mano para detenerla pero ella simplemente le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora que le decía que confiara en ella. Sakura siguió a la chica de corto cabello índigo y la tomó del hombro para que se detuviera, ésta se soltó con un movimiento brusco y al girarse, la flor de cerezo notó que había lágrimas en sus ojos color chocolate.

- "¿Ching-San?" –dudó ligeramente, hablándole en japonés y acercándose lentamente a ella bajo el riesgo de volver a ser rechazada violentamente- "¿Estás bien?"

La aludida se limpió las lágrimas con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, asintió levemente y con una cara inexpresiva la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia un área despejada de los jardines de la mansión. Tras soltarla en un punto de éste, se alejó unos cuantos pasos, cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Inhaló una vez más, profundamente y así, sin más advertencia, la atacó. Sakura no sabía bien qué hacer, esquivó el ataque de artes marciales casi en el último momento tanto por la sorpresa como por la falta de habilidad. Si bien era muy buena en cualquier tipo de deporte y poseía una envidiable condición física, jamás había practicado ningún tipo de deporte de defensa personal o arte marcial además de que carecía de experiencia en cualquier tipo de encuentro callejero (exceptuando una vez en la que fue atacada por unas agresivas compañeras de clase que estaban celosas de su cercanía con Syaoran). La otra sonrió al darse cuenta de esto y enseguida se detuvo, con un elegante movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer su báculo mágico.

- "Brillante, seco, activo, celestial, masculino" –comenzó a recitar en idioma chino antiguo ante la estupefacción de la japonesa, mientras pintaba en el aire con la punta de éste, de la cual emanaba un líquido azul rey traslúcido y lo usaba como tinta- "Yo invoco los poderes de las laderas soleadas de montaña… ¡YANG!" –las letras se pegaron a su cuerpo transformándola en una criatura varonil de piel azulada y su rojo vestido chino sensual se transformó en un traje azul casi negro con un brillo metálico que escasamente cubría los desarrollados músculos de su figura.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo, Ching-San?" –interrogó la ojiverde sin entender nada- "¿Pasa algo malo?"

- "¿No es evidente?" –preguntó cínicamente la pekinesa, recalcando la falta de agudeza mental de su interlocutora con una sonora carcajada que hizo que quedara al descubierto su blanca y puntiaguda dentadura- "Te estoy retando a un duelo para decidir quién será la esposa del joven Li Hsiao-Lang ¿Qué dices¿Aceptas o te rindes de una vez?"

- "No voy a hacer tal cosa" –afirmó muy segura de sí misma, pero estrujando con ansiedad la llave mágica que llevaba colgada del cuello y metiendo la otra mano en el bolsillo de su falda rosada de porrista donde guardaba sus cartas- "Porque tú no amas a Syaoran."

- "¿Qué dices?" –la criatura cian retrocedió sorprendida pero luego recuperó su sonrisa y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de su rival tomándola por el mentón para verla fijamente a los ojos, su rostro a escasos milímetros del de ella- "Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi pregunta ¿Aceptas el reto o no?"

- "…" –la joven de mirada esmeralda observó por un instante esos ojos azules, tan oscuros que eran casi negros, haciendo que la pupila alargada y vertical casi se perdiera en el iris, pero a pesar del miedo que le provocaban, pudo distinguir esa tristeza que en otras ocasiones había salido a la luz irremediablemente- "Si no lo amas ¿Por qué quieres casarte con él?"

La insistencia de la pregunta hizo que la criatura varonil soltara el mentón de la chica por la sorpresa y en su pecho una tenue voz le pidió que desistiera de su intento por ganar, que volviera a su forma humana y se retirara dignamente antes de salir seriamente herida. Pero ella sabía bien que no podía evitar salir más destrozada de lo que ya estaba si se rendía, sabía que el aceptar su derrota solamente le causaría más dolor que salir triunfante y es que inclusive la victoria significaba para ella una profunda infelicidad. Se aferró a su tenacidad y a su poder de auto obligación para arremeter contra la flor de cerezo con un ataque corporal combinado con energía interna. La Card Master, se apresuró a conjurar su báculo y defenderse con la carta del escudo, pero éste no resistió por mucho tiempo y tuvo que recurrir a la carta del salto para salir del radio de alcance de la criatura azulosa.

- "¡Deja de huir, chica deshonrosa!" –exclamó profundamente irritada con esa voz grave que no se parecía en lo más mínimo a su voz humana, lanzando cada vez más ataques energéticos con las palmas de las manos color cian- "¡Lo único que podría lavar tu honor después de lo que hiciste en la habitación de Li Hsiao-Lang es derrotarme en combate al estilo tradicional!"

- "¡Yo no hice nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme!" –exclamó ofendida la joven aunque la contradecía el brillante color escarlata que tiñó su rostro instantáneamente- "¡Y no quiero participar en este ridículo duelo, solamente quiero ayudarte!"

La figura mística y masculina de piel añil y cabello índigo se detuvo abruptamente con los ojos muy abiertos, petrificada con un ataque energético a escasos centímetros del cuello de Sakura. Bajó la mirada miserablemente de modo que el largo cabello le cubría el rostro y se quedó inmóvil, la antigua Card Captor se acercó tímidamente y se inclinó un poco buscando los ojos de su rival de amores. Sus miradas se encontraron y la imagen de la chica de ojos color chocolate reemplazó a la de la criatura azulada, desvaneciéndose en una nube de gas casi líquido y luminoso. Nuevamente su mirada se fijó en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Sakura se arrodilló frente a ella y esbozó una de sus más cálidas y amables sonrisas, Zetian no dijo nada, solamente dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que todo eso comenzó. Como si la tierra hubiera estado de acuerdo con ella, inmediatamente se desató una lluvia torrencial que cayó sobre ellas.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno ya casi llegamos al final, sólo un capítulo más ¿No es eso triste? Jajaja. Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus comentarios y a aquellos que entraron a ver las ilustraciones en yahoo. Ya me notificaron (gracias Sakura-Selene) que los usuarios externos no pueden verla, así que estoy en proceso de buscar un nuevo host, y de hecho lo encontré: Animexx. El problema es que todos mis dibujos están en calidad "borrador" y me da un poco de pena subirlos ahí, tendrán que esperar a que los pinte en cuanto sepa cómo hacerlo… y con la mala noticia de que murió mi escáner, me temo que este mes no hay actualización de ilustraciones, espero ya tener algo para el último capítulo…_

_Y sin nada más que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios, quejas, regaños y peticiones (aunque no todas puedan ser cumplidas… lo siento, Haruko Hinako U), dudas o lo que quieran, ya saben, vía review o a mi correo… que en realidad nadie lo usa, es más fácil por review y de todos modos me llegan ahí. Una vez más gracias por todo su apoyo y simplemente por leer ¡Hasta Pronto!_

_LunaGitana_


	11. La Lluvia de Chocolate

**Capítulo 11 "Lluvia de Chocolate"**

"_Muchos Ositos Y Finales Felices Para Todos"_

La lluvia estaba fría y corría fluidamente por encima del brilloso cabello castaño claro, resbalando por su tersa piel hasta ser absorbida por la tela de su uniforme de porrista. Mojando cada rincón de sus hombros, cayendo hacia el césped que la recibía con júbilo alimentándose de ella. Los cabellos azules también se comprimían pegándose al cuero cabelludo de la chica de ojos color chocolate, quien ahora los mantenía cerrados sin poder con ello evitar que el líquido caliente brotara a borbotones entremezclándose con el agua helada que caía del cielo. Su inquebrantable voluntad había sucumbido finalmente y se encontraba débil, vulnerable, mostrándose al mundo como había sido originalmente, antes de que ese horroroso incidente cambiara su vida para siempre.

- "Yo antes solía ser como tú" –comenzó a hablar con una tímida vocecilla entre sollozos- "Amaba profundamente a Lao y creía que con eso era suficiente" –la lluvia caía sobre su rostro confundiéndose con sus lágrimas- "Por eso no quería rendirme, para que su muerte no hubiera sido en vano…" –volvió a sollozar recordando el momento en que lo vio cerrar los ojos.

- "Estoy segura de que Lao-San fue una buena persona" –dijo con una voz dulce la flor de cerezo, tomándola de los hombros aún arrodillada frente a ella- "Por eso mismo estoy segura que desde el cielo, él desea que Ching Zetian-San sea feliz" –su dulce sonrisa emanaba una luz casi mística.

- "¿Él… él desea… que yo sea feliz?" –preguntó dudosa pero aún así esperanzada, la pekinesa de cabellos azules- "¿Lao-Tsé?"

- "Así es…" –afirmó la Card Master tomando una de las manos de Zetian entre las suyas y llevándola hacia el pecho de la chica china- "Siéntelo" –agregó haciendo un poco de presión para que ella sintiera los latidos de su propio corazón.

- "Lao-Tsé, mi querido Lao" –murmuró la joven cerrando los ojos mientras una cálida luz le rodeaba el cuerpo- "_Así es, soy yo… y vivo dentro de ti, porque tú y yo hicimos una promesa"_ –habló una voz masculina desde su interior, que hizo que la antigua Card Captor se asustara un poco pero Zetian sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad- "Porque tú y yo hicimos una promesa" –repitió, secundando la voz del chico que amaba.

La chica china abrió los cafés ojos rasgados y sin que ninguna de las dos se lo esperara, se lanzó sobre la flor de cerezo apretándola en un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento. Fue ahí donde las encontró el joven de ojos color caramelo y cabellos grisáceos, las observó por un instante tratando de distinguir las figuras en medio del jardín, la tela de sus atuendos estaba pegada a sus pieles y se transparentaba ligeramente. Él sonrió a través de sus anteojos y le pidió un par de toallas a la asistenta de servicio que pasaba por ahí, ella se apresuró a proporcionárselas y el muchacho, después de agradecérselo con una amable sonrisa, llamó al ama de su forma verdadera para que ésta se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sakura levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los paños que Yukito sostenía entre sus brazos. Se incorporó lentamente y le tendió una mano a la otra chica para que la siguiera, una vez dentro de la casa, las dos se taparon y se secaron un poco por encima de la ropa.

- "To-ya y yo ya estamos listos para irnos desde hace un rato" –informó el joven de pálida tez mientras veía a la chica china pasarse el trapo por la cara de la forma más digna que le era posible, debido a que tenía todo el maquillaje corrido- "Tomoyo también empacó todas sus cosas y está esperando en su habitación con Li-Jou y Wu-Jou."

- "Les ruego que se queden a la cena de esta noche" –interrumpió amablemente la líder de la dinastía Li, apareciendo por detrás del joven- "Aunque Hsiao-Lang piense desligarse de la dinastía para siempre, me gustaría mucho presentar a su prometida frente a todos como si no supiéramos nada del trámite" –agregó con una sonrisa para luego dirigirle una mirada de complicidad y guiñarle un ojo discretamente a la Card Master- "Ya veremos que podemos hacer al respecto después, me encantaría tenerte como miembro de nuestra familia" –le susurró acercándose a ella de modo que los otros dos no pudieran escucharla.

- "Muchas gracias, Li Yelan-Sama" –respondió la jovencita mientras la pekinesa inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y se disculpaba para irse a cambiar a su respectiva habitación- "Por favor, Yukito-San, dile a mi hermano que nos quedaremos un día más y pídele disculpas de mi parte por tantos cambios de planes" –en su rostro había una sonrisa apenada y sobre su frente resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

El muchacho se dirigió a la habitación que ahora compartía con Tôuya mientras la antigua Card Captor, después de reverenciar respetuosamente a su futura suegra, corrió a la habitación de Meiling, en la cual se encontraban sus tres amigas de cabello negro. Su prima, de mirada zafiro se alarmó ligeramente al verla empapada casi al punto de destilar agua por lo que se apresuró a salir del cuarto para traerle un cambio de ropa seca después de haberse cerciorado casi como si fuera su madre de que la antigua Card Captor se encontrara bien emocionalmente y escuchar una muy comprimida versión de por qué se encontraba en ese estado. El puma dorado se frotó contra ella como si se tratara de un pequeño gato mascota, ella lo acarició casi escuchándolo ronronear y sonrió. Las tres se sentaron en la cama con las rodillas cruzadas formando un círculo mientras la chica de mirada esmeralda les contaba todo lo sucedido, el guardián del sol tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su ama y escuchaba el relato con atención, aunque ninguna de las jovencitas lo notó, una vena se resaltaba en su frente cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del pequeño lobo sin importar el resto del enunciado que lo contenía.

- "¡Así que todo esto era una trampa de mi tía Yeh-Lang desde el principio!" –rió la joven de mirada rubí aunque en realidad trataba de ocultar un oscuro sentimiento que empezaba a surgir en el fondo de su ser _(("Entonces ella no sabe nada de lo que yo siento por Xiao-Lang))_.

- "Ser muy buena actriz" –secundó la chica proveniente de la isla de Kowloon- "Ser feliz de que Sakura-Chan pasar prueba ¡Felicitaciones!"

- "¡Muchas gracias, Yeshén-Chan!" –se sonrojó la susodicha ligeramente mientras el felino que descansaba sobre su regazo daba un respingo de desagrado.

- "¡Sakura-Chan, te traje ropa seca para que te cambies!" –interrumpió su prima de largos cabellos negros violáceos cargando un rollo de tela entre sus brazos- "Perdón por la tardanza, es que no sabía bien cuál de todos sería el más apropiado para la cena de esta noche…" –agregó ligeramente ruborizada con la mano detrás de la nuca- "¡Es tan emocionante¡También tenemos que peinarte y aplicar un poco de maquillaje!"

- "¡Tomoyo-Chan, me da mucha pena!" –se quejó avergonzada la joven de corto cabello castaño claro mientras era literalmente arrastrada fuera de la cama por su prima para quitarle la ropa mojada y secarla con la toalla que aún estaba un poco húmeda.

- "¡Ser como concurso de las hermanas de Li-San!" –exclamó emocionada la chica china de corto cabello oscuro- "¡Todas arreglar juntas¡Yo ir por mis cosas!" –y diciendo eso salió corriendo de la habitación muy contenta para buscar su ropa.

Cuando Yeh-Hsien vovió, cargando todos sus accesorios y Meiling sacó los suyos, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a arreglarse entre risas y bromas, pintándose unas a otras de forma tradicional, aunque Tomoyo más bien optó por la inclinación japonesa en el atuendo de su prima tanto por el diseño de la prenda como para su maquillaje. Nuevamente la maestra de cartas invocó a The Sweet para que les proporcionara chocolates y galletas para comer, The Song y The Voice se sintieron tan contentas que se pusieron a cantar creando un movido y alegre fondo musical que las chicas siguieron con sutiles movimientos de hombros y caderas mientras se preparaban para la ceremonia de clausura que se iba a llevar a cabo dentro de unas cuantas horas. Por su parte, el chico de ojos marrones también se estaba poniendo su traje ceremonial, se encontraba acomodando el cuello chino de su camisa cuando una figura femenina de cabello castaño rojizo entró en su habitación sigilosamente.

- "Veo que ya estás listo para regresar a Tomoeda ¿Eh, Hsiao-Lang?" –le dijo en chino con una voz muy seria que en muy contadas ocasiones le había escuchado, esto hizo que el muchacho abandonara lo que estaba haciendo y la volteara a ver para comprobar en su mirada que realmente no estaba ahí para exasperarlo con alguna de sus ridículas bromas.

- "¿Sucede algo malo, Shiefa?" –inquirió visiblemente alarmado el pequeño lobo sin comprender la súbita seriedad de su hermana mayor, aunque casi inmediatamente después una idea se apareció en su mente, tranquilizándolo- "¿Te mandó nuestra madre para que hablaras conmigo?"

- "Honestamente vengo por mi cuenta…" –habló ella, recorriendo la habitación con su mirada terracota- "Aunque estoy segura de que mamá me hubiera apoyado si supiera que estoy aquí… sabes que no le gusta para nada el hecho de que hayas iniciado ese trámite…"

- "No tuve remedio…" –aclaró él, bajando la vista avergonzado y sintiéndose impotente- "Pero me mantendré en contacto contigo, sobre todo cuando hayas tenido a tu primer hijo" –anunció buscando sus ojos para demostrar su determinación- "Me encargaré de dejar a la dinastía en buenas manos, le enseñaré a ese niño todo lo que sé y lo entrenaré para que sea un mejor líder de lo que hubiera sido yo…"

- "No tienes que hacerlo, Hsiao-Lang" –rió su hermana reconociendo en sus palabras un acto demasiado predecible del chico- "Shang-Chiu y yo nos encargaremos de educar al niño, el único inconveniente sería que resultase ser una niña y ¿Sabes?" –lo miró traviesa, disfrutando la expresión de desconcierto que había en su apuesto rostro- "Fuutie ha estado teniendo un sueño muy insistente últimamente… ya la conoces, tiene unos poderes de predicción muy desarrollados…"

- "…" –el chico se revolvió incómodo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parado, y es que ése era un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto- "¿Un sueño?"

- "Sí, de hecho también Fanren me dijo que observó algo muy interesante al revisar mi suerte hace unos días" – tanteó ella aguantándose las ganas de reírse abiertamente de la angustia del joven- "Algo que incluía una bonita bebé… muy femenina…"

- "Bien" –concluyó él levantando las manos con las palmas hacia su hermana- "Entiendo el punto ¿De acuerdo?" –ella soltó una risita- "¿Qué propones que haga al respecto?"

- "Supongo que mamá estará feliz de saber que aceptarás seguir siendo el heredero de la familia" –propuso la joven de cabello rojizo- "Sobre todo ahora que está dispuesta a aceptar a la linda señorita Sakura como tu prometida" –agregó levantando una ceja insinuantemente.

- "No insistas con eso de nuevo, Shiefa" –afirmó él dándole la espalda con un movimiento ligeramente brusco y moviendo la cabeza negativamente- "Sabes que no puedo regresar a Hong Kong, no puedo pedirle a Sakura que salga de Tomoeda por lo menos hasta que me case con ella y eso será por lo menos dentro de unos seis años…"

- "Nadie te está pidiendo que te hagas cargo del Clan en este momento o a partir del próximo año" –le guiñó un ojo ya que él había girado la cabeza para verla, sacó ligeramente la punta de la lengua y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- "Piénsalo" –concluyó asomando la cabeza a través del umbral para después salir por completo y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

El muchacho de ojos marrones resopló resignado cerrando los ojos, pero luego sonrío mirando en dirección al lugar por donde su hermana se había desvanecido, él sabía desde un principio que ninguna de esas cinco mujeres que conformaban su familia iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Después de todo habían movido cielo mar y tierra para entorpecer su progreso cuando trataba de resolver todos aquellos asuntos que lo ataban a Hong Kong, de no haber sido así, hubiera podido volver al lado de Sakura desde mucho tiempo atrás. Por un lado eso lo tranquilizaba pues no podía evitar sentirse culpable por traspasar todas aquellas responsabilidades a un niño quien ni siquiera había sido concebido y francamente no le deseaba una infancia como la suya a ninguna otra persona. No es que hubiera sido realmente mala, había tenido la fortuna de conocer a la actual dueña de su corazón, pero de todas formas, si dentro de sus posibilidades estaba procurar una infancia lo más normal que fuera posible dentro de una familia como la suya a todos sus sobrinos, lo haría sin vacilar.

Se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, a sabiendas de que nunca le quitaría ese aspecto desordenado que contrastaba tanto con su personalidad y con todo lo demás acerca de su imagen exterior. No era que le importase demasiado, a decir verdad su apariencia física, a pesar de no jactarse demasiado de sus aspectos positivos (aunque en realidad fuera excelente) nunca había representado una preocupación para él. Salió de la habitación, sonriendo ante los recuerdos de la escena más reciente que había vivido con la antigua Card Captor. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar consecuentemente la pelea entre su prometida y la chica pekinesa, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión hacia el lugar donde sería la ceremonia de compromiso, había sentido demasiado fuerte la presencia mágica de la última y presintió que estaba atacando a la japonesa, obviamente salió de la habitación dispuesto a intervenir sin importarle lo mucho que Sakura se opusiera a ello. Pero se había detenido cuando se dio cuenta de que era un asunto de "mujeres" y su intervención habría hecho que los esfuerzos de la flor de cerezo no sirvieran de nada, la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que quería ayudar a Zetian y de que el puro corazón de la Card Master era justamente lo que la chica china necesitaba para sanar.

En poco tiempo, toda la familia estuvo reunida en la sala más lujosa de la mansión, esta vez no fue como la primera vez que llegaron, todos los parientes tenían semblantes mucho más relajados y festivos, en una parte del salón había un grupo de músicos amenizando el ambiente con sus instrumentos tradicionales mientras un trío de doncellas danzaban elegantemente dibujando figuras en el aire con la tela traslúcida de sus trajes. A lo largo de la mesa había de todo tipo de vistosos platillos de lo más elaborados y toda la vestimenta de los presentes era de lo más elegante, de complejos bordados de hilo dorado con perlas y piedras preciosas que decoraban tanto sus atuendos como sus ornamentales tocados. Las chicas entraron emocionadas y susurrando entre ellas, pues las dos chinas les explicaban la ceremonia de la forma más rápida que les era posible a sus dos amigas provenientes de Japón. La chica de mirada esmeralda comenzaba a sentir que se le debilitaban las piernas por el nerviosismo y justamente cuando se disponía a sentarse junto a sus amigas, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- "Me parece que se equivoca de asiento, señorita" –le habló una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien mientras ella veía hacia su cálida mirada terracota- "Si me permite…" –agregó galantemente extendiéndole el brazo para que ella se agarrara de él.

- "Es usted muy amable" –replicó ella siguiéndole el juego a la vez que rodeaba el brazo del muchacho con los suyos, para luego acercarse y darle un beso furtivo en la mejilla que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran.

Él la guió hacia un lugar céntrico de la larga mesa, justamente al lado de la líder de la dinastía y ahí se sentó junto a ella, del otro lado de la silla principal estaban sentadas las cuatro hermanas mayores del pequeño lobo, quienes hacían un escándalo terrible con sus comentarios alegres y sus carcajadas. En cuanto vieron acercarse a su hermano menor con la adorable cuñadita, se abalanzaron sobre ella exclamando a gritos lo bonita que les parecía. La elegante señora no tardó mucho en hacer su aparición, haciendo que la joven pareja se sintiera aliviada por haber sido librados de las cuatro extasiadas mujeres, y quien a pesar de estar vestida con uno de sus trajes más elegantes, ya no tenía en su rostro huella alguna de esa expresión rígida y estricta que había mostrado desde la llegada de la Card Master a Hong Kong. Sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de inspirar respeto en el resto de la familia haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie inmediatamente. En sus rojos labios había una tenue sonrisa.

Detrás de ella, para la enorme sorpresa de la joven maestra de cartas, entró el profesor Fujitaka con un traje chino de color negro con detalles rojos en los bordados de las mangas. En sus manos llevaba una caja envuelta en papel rojo brillante que le entregó a uno de los mayordomos, quien lo recibió respetuosamente. Le dirigió la mirada a su hija, quien –tras haberse recuperado del desconcierto inicial- no cabía en sí de alegría. El decano le dio su aprobación con los ojos y ella asintió para corroborar que había captado el mensaje y sólo entonces el hombre tomó asiento junto a su hijo mayor y el mejor amigo de éste. Frente a ellos, había una pila de canastas y paquetes rojos que habían sido ofrecidos a ellos como obsequio de parte de diferentes integrantes de la familia Li y que a su vez, hacían juego con la pintoresca y colorada decoración de todo el salón.

- "Esta noche, es una noche muy especial" –comenzó a hablar en chino la líder, en cuanto todos hubieron tomado asiento- "Como ya todos ustedes saben, mi hijo Hsiao-Lang ha llegado a la edad en la que debe tomar una prometida, según las antiguas leyes de nuestra dinastía, aquella destinada a ser la esposa del futuro líder deberá ser capaz de pasar por las pruebas que el actual dirigente crea pertinentes" –dirigió la mirada hacia Sakura, su hijo se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse- "Esta noche me enorgullezco en presentar ante todos ustedes a la señorita Kinomoto Sakura, la futura esposa de mi hijo Hsiao-Lang."

Y después de esto, todos los presentes se inclinaron haciéndoles una reverencia, reconociéndola como miembro de la familia. Tomoyo filmaba todo discretamente con su cámara y un par de lágrimas de emoción se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas mientras sonreía hacia su mejor amiga. Syaoran apretó cariñosamente la mano de su amada y ella correspondió al apretón acercándose más a él, de sus ojos color esmeralda también habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas de felicidad. Detrás de ellos, en la pared había un adorno con el carácter chino pintado que significa "doble felicidad". Dos de las hermanas del pequeño lobo se pusieron de pie para acercarse a los prometidos, una de ellas llevaba un paño de tela roja con el que cubrió la cabeza de la chica (Tomoyo se sintió realmente orgullosa de haber elegido ése mismo color para los pequeños detalles que acentuaban el rosa pálido del atuendo que le había confeccionado) y la otra llevaba una rosa roja que colgó cuidadosamente del traje ceremonial de su hermano menor.

Seguido de esto, la señora Yelan se acercó hacia ellos con su abanico y después de dibujar un círculo en el aire con él, la figura de un ave fénix apareció detrás de Sakura y la de un dragón hizo lo propio detrás de Syaoran. Las imágenes eran traslúcidas como si estuvieran hechas de humo pero a la vez emanaba una misteriosa luz de ellas, se expandieron hasta casi alcanzar el techo para luego estirarse como listones de agua y rodear a la pareja entrelazándolos como símbolo de unión, lentamente se fueron disolviendo sobre la tela de sus vestimentas, fusionándose a la vez con ella para luego quedar grabados en los trajes. Seguido de esto, la mujer sonrió de la forma más dulce que lo había hecho en público desde que nació y les indicó con un gesto que podían tomar asiento, para luego retirarse a su propio sitio y anunciar a todos los presentes que podían comenzar a comer. La flor de cerezo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía llevarse bien los palillos a la boca, sintió que el pequeño lobo apretaba su mano por debajo de la mesa y al voltear a verlo se encontró con una sonrisa reconfortante. A lo lejos, podía ver a su hermano que comía únicamente por educación mientras que a su lado, el gentil Yukito disfrutaba del delicioso banquete sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su deleite.

Las chicas comían emocionadas platicando entre ellas, toda la familia dirigía miradas de aprobación de vez en cuando a la chica japonesa que había conquistado el corazón del que fuera su futuro líder. Cerberus tampoco estaba tan contento pero el hecho de ver a su ama tan feliz hacía que bajara la guardia ligeramente y aprovechara los suculentos manjares que se habían servido frente a él. Fujitaka por su parte, estaba más que feliz por su hija y trataba de hacerle ver a su hijo mayor, con frases amables y casi en un susurro, lo positiva que era la situación para la pequeña jovencita y las razones por las cuales ellos también deberían portar una amplia sonrisa durante toda la ceremonia, Tôuya se limitaba a responder con sonidos guturales y ligeros gruñidos de vez en cuando entre bocado y bocado, en su frente, una vena se resaltaba imperceptiblemente mientras se concentraba para no procesar las palabras que pronunciaba su padre. Después de que todos terminaron de comer, comenzaron a sonar los tambores, seguidos por el gong, el suona (corneta china) y el sheng (instrumento de viento de tubo de caña) anunciando que la celebración estaba por concluir.

Syaoran tomó cariñosamente la mano de Sakura para guiarla hacia uno de los jardines que se encontraba contiguo a la habitación en la que estaban, tras de ellos iban todos los demás invitados. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con faroles en colores predominantemente rojos y tiras de papel china. Las otras dos hermanas del chico, quienes no habían intervenido al principio de la ceremonia, se acercaron a ellos dos en medio del patio y les alargaron un puñado de papeles de tributo al cielo. El muchacho cerró los ojos para conjurar el fuego y la chica encendió su papel con la llama que había aparecido en el de él. Las flamas comenzaron a crecer hacia el cielo y las cenizas volaron formando espirales sobre sus cabezas, bailando al son que les proporcionaban los tambores y los gongs, anunciando la aprobación del cielo. Los demás familiares encendieron petardos y los lanzaron al cielo para secundar la danza de las cenizas. El retumbar de los fuegos artificiales hizo que Sakura saltara ligeramente por el sobresalto, pero Syaoran la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y ella le dirigió una mirada de _(("No te preocupes, estoy bien"))_.

Las luces se reflejaban en la piel de la chica, dándole un toque místico a la atmósfera, el fénix de su ropaje también parecía reflejar las chispas brillantes como si estuviera hecho de plumas relucientes, o quizá era de ellas mismas de quienes emanaba la luz de la flama de la cual nacía. El dragón del traje ceremonial del hijo varón de la familia Li también parecía reflejar los fuegos en las escamas que cubrían su cuerpo. Todo parecía sacado de un sueño fantasioso dentro de la cabeza de la maestra de cartas, mirando a través de la ventanilla del avión, apenas se podía creer que todos esos recuerdos fueran verídicos. Giró la cabeza hacia el asiento de al lado, cansada de la imagen panorámica de Hong Kong que había estado observando detenidamente desde ya hacía un buen rato, sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraron con una tímida sonrisa de nerviosismo y felicidad. Se acurrucó tiernamente en el hombro del muchacho aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cuello y él correspondió el gesto acariciándole la mejilla, su mirada terracota se concentró en el punto que había estado observando la chica instantes antes, y se sumió en profundas cavilaciones.

Finalmente concluyó en que, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si Sakura era ahora su prometida o su esposa –por lo menos para la familia Li- eso era algo de lo que se tendría que preocupar después… y tendría por lo menos cinco años para olvidarse del asunto de volver a Hong Kong y discutir con su madre y sus hermanas las posibilidades de volver a ser el heredero de la dinastía. Suspiró aliviado, pensando en el tiempo que tendría para disfrutar de su relación con la chica, la observó con ternura, teniendo cuidado de no moverse, pues por su expresión, era evidente que se había quedado dormida, le acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello castaño claro que le caía sobre la frente y se recostó en el respaldo, dejando su mente en blanco y sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años, que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Por encima del despejado cielo de Hong Kong, el avión se deslizó suavemente hacia el horizonte, rumbo a la isla de Japón, hasta convertirse en un pequeño destello que se perdió entre la luminosidad del firmamento.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Ahora sí ya se acabó y por lo pronto no planeo escribir nada más al respecto (bueno, tal vez algún omake, pero no lo esperen en un futuro muy cercano), espero que haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco el haber leído hasta aquí –a todos aquellos que lo hicieron- tengo algunos otros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando y ya sé, este no es sitio para hacer propaganda pero si les interesa, esténse pendientes… por favor. Seguimos con el breviario cultural (la de cosas que uno aprende casualmente por estar leyendo scanlations)_

_Jou: se utiliza igual que "sama", "chan", "kun" y todos los demás, pero éste se refiere específicamente a las mujeres jóvenes y tiene el mismo rango de respeto que "san"._

_Finalmente, la página de las ilustraciones está oficialmente "inagurada" con algunas imágenes que por ahora están en blanco y negro... (todavía me queda librar unas cuantas batallas más contra el escáner y los programas de edición para tratar de rescatar los degradados en color y evitar que la gama se llene de chillones primarios horrorosos) sin más preámbulos, la dirección es www(punto)freewebs(punto)com(diagonal)fragmented-fantasies, espero sus comentarios.  
_

_Bueno, ya, sin nada más que decir, me despido agradeciéndoles nuevamente su seguimiento y reiterando la invitación a leer mis demás trabajos. Cualquier cosa que me quieran hacer llegar, pueden hacerlo vía review o mi correo electrónico está a su disposición: WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx, estoy a sus órdenes.  
_

_LunaGitana_


End file.
